Instincts
by JurassicJragon1
Summary: Insomnia houses one species that was supposed to be extinct. Werewolves. The Lucis line is the last of the species, and Noctis is the last of their kind. Other lands would kill to get their hands on him, cause who wouldn’t want a powerful monster in their arsenal? Threats are all around Noctis everyday, but maybe... a relationship can save his kind?
1. Chapter One

**Hey, guys! So, I decided to make a fantasy like story with this perfect little couple (I'm desperate at this point lol), and see where this story might take you! Basically, Insomnia is a place of magic, wonder, all those little kid stuff that children talk about. It's the only place that houses one type of species that have once been thought to be extinct. Werewolves. Annnnd you guessed it! Noct's one of them! The whole Lucis line, pretty much, which is why they are seen as royal and powerful. Worshipped, if you must. But being an endangered species isn't all just happy and cool. Other lands *cough* Niflheim *cough* are desperately trying to get their hands on one of these powerhouses. Seriously. Who wouldn't want one in their military? They're big, strong, and furry! The whole Lucis line is hunted. One war, in particular, had killed Noct's father, Regis, leaving Noct being t** **he last purebred werewolf. Even worse, now. Hunters would pay anything to get even a sample of blood from him. Noctis is running out of places to hide. Maybe a relationship can... save the species? (Insert horny emoji face here) There's some fluff of Noctis x Luna, Noctis x Ignis, Noctis x Gladio if you squint, but the main ship is Noctis x Prompto. Prompto's for life!**

 _Riiiiiing... riiiiing... riiiiiing... riiiiiiiiiing..._

Noctis slowly peeked a lazy eye open. He freaking hated mornings. Mumbling a few curses under the covers, he fumbled himself into a position to try and slap that snooze button until it breaks. Reaching one arm out of the warm covers, Noctis winced. Cold, morning air hit his sensitive skin like a -1000 degree knife pressed upon it. Winter mornings suck the most. Noct should really be starting to get ready for hibernating, but he's not the best at taking care of himself. It's usually always Ignis telling him what to eat to make hibernation easier. It's not like Noctis ever listened, anyway. Moving his arm aimlessly in the air, he tried to locate the rectangular sound box and just throw it out the window. As long, slender fingers meet up with ice cold plastic, Noctis hisses.

 _Fuck. Why did I even waste money to buy this one hell of a alarm clock?_

Reaching for the snooze button, Noctis stretched his arm as far as it could go, only having it come in contact with something... warm and... soft...? A soft gasp could be heard faintly in the distance.

 _The hell?_ Noctis thought lazily to himself. _Did my clock melt, or something?_

He lifted head up and out of covers, expecting to see a heap of melted plastic, only to find something much worse. His... _his_ hand, was resting on a mound. A round, smooth mound covered in a thin, white fabric. There were two mounds, both looking the same, and both were connected to a body.

"You..." It was a woman's voice. Noctis could tell. Venom dripped from that word like acid burning into his palm.

Noctis' eyes widened. _Shit._ Before he could remove his hand, or even come up with another lame excuse for the misunderstanding, a hand connected with his face, slapping him so hard, Noctis' head had snapped in the opposite direction, his body soon following it. And _damn,_ it stung like hell. Noctis was 80% sure there would be a handprint halfway across his face for the next month. His ears felt like they were about to snap off his head, and Noctis flinched away. Tail curled neatly around his body, he looked up to glance at this monstrosity of a woman, lurking over him like a daemon.

"Noctis... how dare you...!" She snarled, eyes narrowing like a predator's. Her silver hair sparkled in the sunlight, a white dress was worn loosely around her body, and her eyes glistened. Damn. Noctis had to admit. Under the morning sun like this, her pale skin seemed to glow like a goddess'. A devil hidden under the goddess, actually.

Noctis sighed. _I never should've woken up today..._

"Look, Aranea. I'm sorry. It was a simple misunderstanding. It's early in the morning, and I'm just not into cold mornings." Noctis threw up a puny excuse from his mouth, trying his hardest for it to be enough to make Aranea let him go.

"Misunderstanding, my ASS!" Aranea bellowed, a snarl taking over her usual calm expression. _Damn, definitely a demon._ "Are you sure you aren't in heat? A prince like you should not be harassing other women this early in the morning!"

"I'm sorry, ok? It was an accident, and..." Noctis stuttered, trying to sound normal. Why is it so hard, all of a sudden? What happened to his stoneface when he needed it the most?

"HARASSMENT!" Aranea roared in his face. Noctis sighed. There's just no arguing with a woman like her. It's almost like a one way switch. Once you flick the switch, there's no turning back.

"I was reaching for the snooze button, ok?!" Noctis started raising his own voice. His mood was shitty every morning, anyway. He didn't need it getting any worse. "Besides, what were you doing standing right by my bed, anyway?"

"I was coming to wake you up, since you never do it on your own!" Aranea shouted back, towering over Noctis like a giant.

"Well, the alarm's already done that, thank you very much." Noctis grumbled to himself.

With the stupid alarm still going off, Noctis slowly started getting out of the warm bed, wincing as the cold air gave him a second slap to the body, and put on some loose shorts and a baggy shirt. Running a hand through his hair, Noctis started walking towards the bathroom to take a shower, and try to wash off some of the traces of the handprint on his once flawless skin. Rubbing his sore cheek gently, Noctis opened the bathroom door.

"Just where do you think you're going, brat?!" Aranea growled. "I think I need to teach you a lesson!"

"Fuck off." Noctis mumbled, walking into the bathroom, not before flipping Aranea off before closing the door behind him.

"That little punk is too spoiled for his own good! I swear, if I was his parent..." Aranea's shouting started dying as she stormed out of Noctis' bedroom. Noct sighed in relief. _Another day, another shitty morning._

Turning on the water, Noctis slowly stepped into the shower, instantly feeling relaxed as warm water droplets caressed his body gently. Finally, some peace and quiet. After standing still in the shower for what seemed like forever, Noctis finally snapped out of his little happy place, and decided to actually wash his body. Reaching for the shampoo, Noctis squeezed the product onto his palm, and started mixing it into his jet black hair. It was going pretty well, actually, until Noctis sprayed shampoo into his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, I swear. Regis spoils that brat way to much." Aranea growls, chewing furiously on a piece of buttered toast. The dining room was massive. Too massive, in her opinion. The walls were supported with polished, pearl-white pillars laced with golden designs. There were five extra large refrigerators, three walk-in pantries, and about eight freaking ovens. Unless there's eight fucking Ignises, then the other seven are just a waste of money. God, who needs this much? Werewolves do. _They take up so much more room than us. It's so inconvenient._ Aranea thought they would much rather be living out in the wilderness, than to be crammed in this hell house.

"Now, now, let's cut our little prince some slack." A man says as he walks up to Aranea and pats her shoulder lightly. His brown hair is pulled back with the top sticking out like a hedgehog's, and his tall, slender body seemed to make Aranea look like a midget. She turns to look at the man, a complaint bursting through her lips.

"Shut up, Ignis. You're _my_ husband. You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

Ignis smirks. "Yes, but I'm also a guardian for Noctis."

"So are you saying that your job is more important that our relationship?" Aranea mumbles, glaring at the taller man.

"Nobody's saying that except for you," Ignis smirks, and puts a plate of flaky pancakes drenched in syrup in front of his fiancé.

"Whatever." Aranea mumbles, and starts stuffing her face with fork fulls of pancakes.

"Ignis?" A tender voice suddenly interrupts the silence. Ignis and Aranea turned to see who it came from. Aranea smiled.

"Ah, Luna." She said lightly. "Want some?" Aranea pointed to the pancakes.

Luna stayed silent for a few minutes, wandering around the room, looking for something. Someone. Her blonde hair shined like gold as she was running. Her blue eyes glowed like the sky, scanning the dining room for a certain someone.

Aranea looked at her, confused. "What are ya looking for, kiddo?"

Luna turned to the older woman. "Where's..." before she could finish her sentence, a shriek echoed through the room, followed by a series of curses.

"MY FUCKING EYE! GOD, FRICK! JESUS, CHRIST! FFFFFUCKING, **CRIMINY!** I HATE SHAMP **OOOOOOOOO!**

"Noctis..." Luna finished, looking directly up in the direction of the screaming. Aranea and Ignis both sighed. It's just another day in the Lucis household. You'd think that the last werewolf would be at least able to care properly for himself...

A few minutes later, Noctis came staggering out from the stairs, casually tripping on the last step, and slowly limped his way to the dining table. His tail was bristling with anger, and his wolf ears twitched in irritation. He wore a pair of black sunglasses to cover up his swollen eyes, and his hair was still dripping wet. Ignis sighed. "Noctis, you have to dry your hair. On cold days like this, you could catch a cold." Noctis snorted. "I would've if I wasn't **blind.** He grabbed for a pancake, not bothering to use any silverware, and tried to guide it into his mouth, but only succeeded in feeding it to his nose. Luna giggled. Noctis groaned. At this point, Noctis had already had a shitty morning. His body gave out, and his head landed on the hard, polished table with a thunk. Noctis had officially given up on mornings.

Aranea lit a cigarette and took a few puffs from it, before exhaling the smoke onto Noct's soaked face. "You've got a lot to learn, kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just a regular day at school. Nothing more, nothing less. The teachers always begged Noctis to try a little harder on his assignments, since currently, he was failing biology, and had two straight Cs in Geometry and English. His other grades weren't any better, either. The only impressive grade Noctis had was in athletics. Because of his werewolf blood, it was no surprise that he had more energy and strength than any of the other kids at school. Noctis was always the first to be picked onto a team (if he wasn't the one picking teams), and there wasn't a single student that could beat his record in running. Five miles in seven minutes. Of course, since Noct was the jock kind of student, his fans were nonstop. Hell, he had more fans than the entire marching band group. About half the school girls were obsessed with him. Noctis never paid any attention to them. Although, on some occasions, he'd take selfies with them, or give them a light kiss on the hand, but those are just to improve his reputation.

"Yo, womanizer! How's your eyesight doing? I heard you squeezed about half a bottle's worth of shampoo into those sockets! You do know that 'tear free' shampoo bottles don't mean they are **tear** free, right?" A silver-haired boy came up behind Noctis and slapped him upside the head. Noctis growled, and turned to glare at the other student. _Ravus Nox Fleuret. Mr. master jock._ Ravus and Noctis have been rivals ever since middle school. The man and the wolf. Not a good combination. Noctis was a sophomore in high school, while Ravus was a senior. He had always been in second place behind Noctis in sports. But in any other subject, Ravus was winning by a mile. Not only was he athletic, but he was smart. Their fans battled each other to the death over who's better. Other students can't stand it, and personally, Noctis doesn't blame them.

"Not much. How is your teacher chasing plan going, teacher's pet? Shouldn't you be running around with a tattle tail tongue?" Noctis smirked, coming back with the same approach. Ravus clenched his fists, and ran in front of Noctis, blocking the stairs from the raven.

"Move." Noctis ordered, an ice cold gaze settled on the fuming jock.

"What did you say, mutt?" Ravus growled, standing over the shorter teen.

"I said move your face, teacher's pet." Noctis repeated, and walked around the jock, making his way up the stairs.

Ravus glared at the boy. "At least I ain't no house pet!" Noctis paused. His ear twitched. Ravus smiled smugly. "Does your doggy ear know that it's true?"

Noctis turned around to face the taller boy. "What'd you call me...?" Venom dripped from his words. At this time, a crowd of people had already surrounded them, screaming for a fight.

Ravus smirked. "I said, at least I wasn't a damn dirty mutt that followed behind other humans like a pet!" Noctis stepped closer to the older boy, and glared at him.

"Don't." Noctis mumbled threateningly, keeping his eyes on the floor. This only seemed to encourage Ravus to go on.

"What's a mutt like you doing in this school, anyway? How did they even accept you?" Noctis grew angrier every moment. He tried his best to hide it and leave, but his bristling tail behind him gave it all away, which was the best possible outcome to a bully. Ravus, being the keen jock he was, noticed it immediately, and kept going, each insult hitting Noctis like a bullet. "Am I making you angry? I'm just telling the truth, y'know!"

"Ravus, stop!" A voice echoed in the distance. The crowd turned to see who the owner of the voice was. Luna. Ravus' smile faded.

"Luna, I've told you before. When big brother's busy, _don't_ interrupt him!" He snarls.

"I won't let you make fun of Noct just because he looks different!"

" _Looks_ different?" Ravus laughs. "More like _all_ different! Your blood, your DNA, your appearance! Just admit it! You're not human!" Noctis stood still as the crowd roared to life, urging them to fight each other.

He glared at the senior, the urge to punch that stupid grin off his face tripled. "You think I don't _know_ that already?"

"Ravus, stop! That's not true! Say you're sorry!" Luna pleads, noticing how close Noctis is to snapping.

Her brother snorts. "Why should I? He's the last werewolf. He should be able to defend himself, right? Look at this mess!" Noctis clenches his fist so hard that he can feel blood dripping from where his nails had dug into his palm. "Look at little _Noctis_!" Ravus continues. "Such a pity how you couldn't live up to be the expectations of your ancestors. Probably why your dad died in the first place!" Noctis was holding on by a thread. He hated this feeling. It felt as if he moved even a little bit, he'd snap. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He absolutely _hated_ it. "Your father's probably embarrassed to have _you_ be the last descendant! _Pathetic!_ " That had done it. It cut the thread. Noctis snapped.

A fist flew into Ravus' face, sending the older boy stumbling backwards, holding his bruised jaw. "SHUT UP!" Noctis roared, and jumped onto Ravus. Pinning the other boy to the ground, Noctis sent blows after blows to the other boy's face. The crowd went wild.

"Noct, calm down!" Luna pleaded, grabbing Noctis' arm, trying to stop him from turning the other boy's face into mush. Noctis whipped his head around, catching Luna by surprise, and flung her off, sending her body tumbling to the side. Noctis' wolf blood had come to a boil, and all sense was gone, except for one voice. _Survive. There's a threat underneath you. Kill him. Save yourself. Live._ The students surrounding them started cheering louder and louder every second, making Noctis' sensitive wolf ears lay flat on his head. It was sickening. He wished they would just stop.

Suddenly, the screaming and shouting had finally caught the attention of the faculty, and five men raced towards the fight to try and break it up. Pushing through the crowd, they yelled for back up to help carry the two away. Noctis knew that he should stop mashing the poor boy's face in, but something inside him told him to continue on. It felt... _good_... to bash the other's face in. It was Ravus who started it, anyway. His punches grew harder and fiercer. On one moment, a sickening crack sounded through the whole hallway. There goes Ravus' _flawless nose..._

"AAAAUGH!" Ravus yelped, trying to shield his bruised face from Noct's fists. "Somebody get this **rabid** animal off of me!" Of course, no people in the crowd paid any attention to him. They were all too focused at _the_ rabid animal. Teachers, security, and other students pushed the crowd aside, and tried to break up this one hell of a rampage.

"Noctis! Stop!" Luna pleaded, grabbing his arm to try and stop him from _killing_ the boy underneath. Noctis just casually flung her off his shoulder. Her slender body literally _bounced_ off the walls. He smirked at all the strength he had compared to these puny humans. Glancing at both hands, covered in Ravus' blood, Noctis _laughed_. He had won. He got up, and walked off the twitching body, and went to stare at the cheering crowd. He glared at them. _Their sounds. The noise._ He hated it. He hated how they always shout at _everything_. He hated _them_.

Faculty immediately grabbed him by the arm, and started leading him away from the murder scene. Noctis silently obliged. His job was finished. _He survived_.

Suddenly, a shoulder went right against Noctis' back, sending him flying forwards, getting a face full of tiles. A body pounced on top of him, and spun Noctis around, so he was lying on his back. Noctis was surprised. How was the boy even able to _move_ after what he had done to him? "Ravus..." Noct started, but got interrupted with a punch to the gut. He gasped in pain. Trying to push the older boy off him wasn't as easy as he had thought. Sure, he was strong, but Ravus was 90% pure muscle. That man can pack a punch, _and_ stand his ground at the same time.

Security immediately sprung into action, and tried to pull Ravus off the other boy.

"You had your fun. Now, it's _my_ turn." And with that, Noctis experienced a _real_ falcon punch firsthanded. The move had hit him so hard, it made his head hit the tiles painfully, and his head snapped to one side. Noctis' attempts to push the older boy off him were slowly weakening with every blow he received, until Noctis was just a limp body getting hammered into the ground. The crowd got louder every second, which wasn't helping Noct's situation at all.

 _Is this the best you can do?_

 _Are you truly the last of the werewolves?_

 _You can't even beat a mere human._

 _You have to stand up for yourself, because nobody else will do it for you._

 _Keep walking forward, no matter what dangers hit you..._

 _Because the moment you go backwards..._

 _You fall._

 _Walk tall, my son._

Noctis' eyes snap open, and he growled low in his throat. Literally like a rabid animal. He blocked one of Ravus' blows with one arm, and used to other to grab the boy's jacket. He pulled Ravus down, and gave him a welcoming headbutt. The crowd went wild. Ravus stumbled back, and held his forehead, glaring at Noctis. The smaller boy wasted no time, and kicked Ravus' body off of his own, sending him tumbling on the tiles. Noctis stood up, and wiped the blood off his face. Ravus snarled at Noctis, and Noctis growled back at him.

"That _hurt_ , idiot." Ravus grumbled, rubbing his forehead gently.

One of the fans in the crowd cheered gallantly. "Go, Noctis! You make Ravus seem like a puny rat!"

Ravus whipped around to glare at the fan, making the student stumble back a few feet. "Aw, c'mon, dude." He growled at the fan, eyes gleaming like stars. "That was a little _too_ obnoxious, wasn't it?"

Noctis smirked. "Good. That means he described it correctly, then."

Ravus snapped his head back at Noctis, smoke fuming out of his nostrils like an angry bull (To describe how Ravus looked, imagine a massive bull with silver hair. Got that? Great. Now, imagine Noct dressed in neon red clothes wearing a neon red hat and a pair of red boots. Also, a bucket of red paint had been dumped all over him. Now, imagine the rage in that bull's eye. RIP). "Why, you little _punk_..." Ravus slowly stomped his way towards Noct, his expression resembling more of a rabid animal than Noct _ever_ was.

But before the fight could go on any longer, security stepped in and led both boys in opposite directions. They told the crowd to go to their classes, and left through the double doors.

The crowd grunted in annoyance, and eventually disassembled. One of the teacher's helped Luna up, and led her to the nurse's office. He looked behind her shoulder to glance sadly at Noctis before he was led into the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Noctis, you have to learn to _control_ your urges." A tall, muscular man with pulled back hair stared at Noctis.

"I _am_ trying!!" Noctis booms, slamming his fist on the desk. "It was Ravus who started it!" The guard sighed. Noctis came into his office at least once a week from some problem. 70% of the time was because of Ravus. The boy's are like fire and ice. He's pretty sure they'd kill each other if left alone for long enough. "Cor, you don't understand! You never did!" The boy roared, both ears and tail bristled with anger.

Cor sighed. "Sit down, Noctis." Noctis grunted, and sat back down in the wooden chair. Cor wiped the scratches that Noctis had gashed onto the desk, and looked at him sincerely. The kid may be young, but boy, does he have a temper. If it could change the weather, everyday would have hurricanes and tsunamis. He's afraid of what the last werewolf would become in a few years. God forbid if he were to change sides. "Do you know how much of a threat you can cause if you lose control? What if you transform? Have you ever thought about that?" Cor speaks like a robot. So clear, and so direct. It drives Noctis insane.

"I'm thinking about it every damn day!" Noctis snarls, clenching his fists. "Do you think I _want_ to transform into a monster?! What do _you_ know about me, huh?" Noctis keeps going for what seems like an eternity. "You _think_ you know everything about me, but you don't! All I am to you is a mere military weapon, anyway, so why don't you stop telling me to give you the proper blowjob you humans need for your own comfort, and learn to suck your own _dick_?!" Noctis throws insult after insult at the marshall until he runs out of breath.

Cor remains silent for a few minutes. For a while, all you can hear is the boy's pants and wheezes. But man, Noctis has to admit, getting all that rage out is pretty relaxing afterwards. For a few more minutes, Cor finally says something. "Are you done?" Noctis just stares at his lap, and nods. Cor clears his throat. "Ok, good. _Now_ , we can finally get into the lecture."

Noctis freezes. "We haven't even _begun_ yet??"

Cor just smirks teasingly at the student. "And boy, it's gonna be a long one."

 **End of Chapter One**

Yo, nice to see you've made it to the end! Now before you squish me with comments about where Prompto is, let me tell you this. BE PATIENT!!!! I promise, he'll show up eventually! Just deal with lonely Noct for a while, ok? I did make some changes recently. Just a simple grammar fix. Oh yeah, and I extended the fight a little longer. Bye, people! Hoping to catch ya on the next chapter, which should be published in a week or two.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello, once again, people! I know the wait might've been a little long, but I'm procrastinating just for you! Just a heads up, this chapter contains feels. Also, some Noctis x Aranea, Noctis x Gladio, and Noctis x Ignis fluff, but just as a parental figure. I swear, Noctis x Prompto's going to show up, ok?? Trust me. Also, thank you, Declanis, to being the first person to like, follow, and comment on this story! It means a lot, really. Just wanna create stories to read if you're bored, since I ran out of them. Anyway, enough talking from me. Enjoy.**

 **Instincts: Chapter Two: **

_**The Fox And The Hound**_

Noctis swung the main door to his house open, and slammed it shut after he sulked in the building. The force behind that door was so massive, Aranea thought that they'd have to get a new door in general. Maybe even a new doorway.

"Noct, can you _please_ be more gentle with the doors? We don't need to buy a fifth door this week." Aranea muttered, taking a sip from her teacup. Noct said nothing, and slowly stumbled his way to where Aranea was sitting, and collapsed on the carpet floor, letting all energy drain from his body. Aranea sighed. The boy came back with torn clothes, a bloody nose, and a sprained wrist. This was getting ridiculous. Noctis would usually get into fights at least once a month, but now, it's turned into once a week. She and Ignis are going to end up spending all their money on gauze and bandages if this doesn't stop soon.

Noct laid on the carpet for a good ten minutes until he finally mumbled something. "Got suspended again," he sighed, his tail twitching slightly. "For a whole week this time."

Aranea sighed.

 _Only Noctis could present himself like **this** to his guardians._

Setting her teacup down on its plate, Aranea got up from the dining table and kneeled in front of Noctis. "Hello? Anybody in there?" She teased, tapping the boy's head gently. No response. "Huh," Aranea wondered, putting her hand on her chin. "Maybe you actually did die this time." No response, still. Aranea stood up, and turned her back to face the boy. Throwing her hands to her side, she muttered, "well, I guess I have to notify all of Insomnia's doctors and all of Insomia's people to come revive you..."

"Don't... even..." a scratchy reply finally came. Aranea smirked, and whirled around, eyeing the boy teasingly.

"Well, it seems that the gods have given our little prince back to us," she sneered, patting Noct's shoulder. Noctis just grunted and pushed her hand away, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"S-shut up..." he murmured, and rose to his feet.

Aranea snickered as he brushed the dirt off his body. "I can see that you're blushing, ya know..."

Noctis whipped around, glaring at the woman. "I'm not blushing." His tail curled around his leg like a python, and his ears twitched irritatingly.

Aranea didn't even flinch. "So, what's going on at school? Did ya see a person you... liiiike?" Her eyes searched the boy's face, looking for the slightest twitch that says 'yes.'

Noctis turned his back on her, and sauntered up the stairs to his room. "Like _that'll_ happen in a million years."

"Suuuuure." Aranea purred. Noctis just flipped her off as always. She sighed. "If you keep using your middle finger like that, it'll get stuck one day, y'know?"

Noctis turned to face the mercenary with a smirk on his face. "Then how come Ignis' finger doesn't get stuck like that? I heard he sticks it up _there_ every week when you guys get under the covers. Y'know, to prepare the hole for the tube."

Aranea's expression turned from a pleased look to a growl in the blink of an eye, and Noctis swore her whole face turned as red as a tomato. "W-what?! Who told you that?! Lies!" Noctis turned around, and smirked. He hit that weak spot good this time. That was very satisfying. He started making his way up the stairs, absorbing all the curses and screams coming Aranea. This was going very well.

 _Jackpot._

Actually, it was going pretty well until Noctis tripped on the last damn step on the stairs, and tumbled like a boulder down the entire staircase.

 _Fuck._

He landed with a groan on his shoulders, his back curling in painfully with the rest of his body. Aranea's yelling had changed into loud laughter. "Damn," Noctis swore under his breath.

Aranea walked up to the boy, staring at his threatening eyes. "Karma's a bitch," she laughed, and pulled the boy up, dusting off his already-torn clothes. From the time he came in, Noct's shirt had already had a gaping hole in the center, and now, the whole shirt was cut open at the center, as if someone had done a terrible job at cutting his shirt in the middle with a pair of crappy scissors. His chest could be clearly seen now, and it was caked with dirt. Aranea choked on a chuckle, and Noctis replied with a glare. His snow-white tail swung around his body, fluffing up like a cat's.

"It sure is..." Noct agreed grumpily, and brushed the remaining dust off his body.

Aranea just chuckled at the kid. "Nice look ya got there, Prince Charming," she snickered while putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go take a shower..." Noctis grunted, and tried to escape Aranea's grasp on his shoulders, but she held him still. "Let go," he growled, ears twitching in irritation.

"Not so fast, Noctis," Aranea insisted, tightening her grip on the boy's shoulder. "We have to talk about your temper, Noct..."

He paused. Noct's whole body sulked, sensing where this was going. "I know..." he muttered, not bothering to meet up with Aranea's gaze. "It's just... it's _hard_ , y'know?"

Aranea sighed, relaxing her grip on the boy's shoulders. Her eyes met up with his. "Ravus is a big jock, and I could even say that his temper is _worse_ than yours."

Noct looked at his bruised hands. "Well, at least he doesn't transform into a _monster_ when he gets angry..." he clenches them in frustration, and kicked the floor with his shoe. " _He_ doesn't have to lock himself up every time there's a full moon, either..."

Aranea shakes her head slightly. "Stop it, Noct. Besides, what things would Ravus have that you want, anyway?"

Noctis closes his eyes for a few moments, and soon, a small smile creeps up his lips, followed by a few tears.

"A father."

Aranea glances at the boy with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Noctis must've noticed her face, and immediately started brushing the tears off his face.

 _Huh. I actually feel bad for the kid... how soft have I gotten_ _these years?_

"Noctis. You have to stop focusing on what _he_ has. Talk to me, here." Aranea says sincerely.

Noctis looks up at her. "What do you want me to say?" His empty eyes drained of their natural blue color sent shivers up her spine.

"What does he _lack_ that you _have_?"

Noctis looks back down at the floor. "A tail. Wolf ears. A _curse_."

"Noct, no!" Aranea booms, shaking the boy slightly, taking the kid by surprise. "Stop thinking about all the negative parts of your life! What are the good times you've experienced in your life?"

Noct stares at her, no expression on his face at all. Aranea feels like she's talking to a shell, nothing on the outside, empty on the inside. It... _scares_ her a little.

"I can't... I-I..." Noct stammers, his face turning from a stone to a frown.

"Why, Noctis?" Aranea asks, running a hand through the boy's hair. "Why can't you? Tell me what's wrong!"

"I..." Noctis turns his head away.

"Why??" Aranea pleads, turning the boy's head so that they make eye contact.

"..." silence. The two stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Noct finally answers.

"...I... I can't _remember_ any good times..." he stutters, a whimper escaping his throat, soon turning into a soft sob.

Aranea stares at the whimpering boy in silence. She's utterly horrified.

 _How? When? Why? What cause?_

She doesn't know what to do at this point. After all, she's never been a strong parent figure in the first place. After a few minutes, she slowly pulls the kid into a hug. Noctis grasps onto her dress, squeezing, gripping, holding onto it like it's his life support, and lets it all out for the first time in his life. Aranea doesn't know what else to do, other than to hold onto the boy, squeezing him affectionately. Noct's openly sobbing into her dress now, completely ruining the fabric with tears, sweat, and snot. For a long, painful moment, the only sound in the entire mansion were Noct's cries and gasps of agony. Aranea never knew how much the kid was keeping locked up inside him for so long. A human would've broken easily under so much pressure. It's painful to see how hard the kid was trying to keep those secrets from others. Being a mercenary who's supposed to be a guardian to the prince, it's terrifying to realize how far away you really were to them the whole time... until now.

She slowly lifts the boy up, and wipes the tears, sweat, and snot from his face with a cloth. She brings him into a smaller, yet loving hug, gently stroking the whimpering raven's black locks. "Shhhhh..." she whispers in his ear. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm always here, now. I'm here to help you. I promise I won't leave your side."

Noctis just sniffles and grabs her dress, squeezing his eyes shut. "Thank you..." he whispers, so softly that Aranea has to lean in to comprehend it.

"I'm here for you. We all are. Me, Ignis, Gladio, and a million others."

Noct's tail curls around her affectionately, and his ears flick in approval.

"You don't have to be alone. Not anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he steps into the shower, Noctis puts his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _What... what **was** that just then...?_

Turning on the water, Noct's whole body relaxes as the warm water massages his aching muscles.

 _It felt so good getting it out..._

Sinking into the bubbles, Noctis lets out a long, jagged sigh.

 _So... relaxing..._

He runs a hand through his silky hair, spreading the shampoo all throughout the black locks.

 _I see now..._

Washing the product out of his hair, Noctis closes his eyes this time instead on keeping them open like last time.

 _So this is..._

Turning the water off, Noctis slowly steps out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to dry himself with.

 _This is what humans call..._

Putting new shorts and a new shirt on, Noctis flops down on his bed, feeling refreshed. Relaxed. _Happy_.

 _Love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ignis..." Aranea mutters, talking directly to the man that just entered the building. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she looks at him with sincere eyes.

Ignis gazes at her questioningly. "Aranea, what- OH MY GOD." His eyes widen, staring at the mess on her dress. The fabric was ruined. It _definitely_ had to be thrown out. He looked at her, concern dancing in his eyes. "Who did this to you...?"

Aranea ignored his question, and grabbed the man by the tie, and led him to the dining room. "We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Noct's meltdown had occurred, Aranea, Ignis, and Gladio all paid extra attention to the prince, like a protective parent, but sometimes, more like a creepy stalker in Noct's opinion. Besides. Who needs to be monitored in the _shower_?? It gets quite frustrating at times, and Noctis wants to snap at them to stop following him, but deep down inside, he has to admit. He's never felt so... _protected_ ever since his father had died.

Waking up on his second suspension day, Noct stretches and decides to go back to sleep, since he's not allowed to go to school, anyway. After a few hours, however, Noctis awakens to the sound of scratches outside his window. Grunting, Noctis just buries his head in his pillow, trying to drift back under the warm blanket of sleep. He eventually does, _finally_ , but he soon awakens minutes after to louder scratches outside his window. Groaning, Noctis pulls back the covers, changes into a clean shirt and some black shorts, and groggily walks up to his window, searching for the cause of that irritating noise. His eyes fall upon an animal. Not just any animal, either. It was a fox. It's fur was a peculiar _golden_ color, and it was rather large for a fox. Maybe as big as a full-grown male german shepherd. It was digging into one of the flowerbeds, an egg in its mouth.

Noctis snickered. "Was it planning to bury... an egg??" He continued to look at the canine, admiring its work as it tries its best to dig a decent hole. Minutes passed, and the hole was no deeper than a little dent in the soil. Noctis chuckled.

 _Good job, buddy..._

But then, the fox dropped the egg into the little curve in the dirt, and then disappeared into the bushes. Noct's ear twitched, and he opened the window, and crawled out into the garden. He had a hug landscape window, so it was fairly easy to squeeze through the opening. Walking towards the egg, Noctis noticed how massive the egg was. That wasn't a normal chicken egg. It looked like it came from an overgrown chicken. Wait. An _overgrown_ chicken... big chicken... massive bird. A chocobo. It was a chocobo egg. That only made things weirder. What's a fox doing with one of those, and how did he get it in the first place? Chocobo mothers are _extremely_ protective of their young, and Noctis had _tried_ to get an egg, but never prevailed in doing so.

A few minutes later, the fox returned through the bushes, and caught Noctis off guard. Surprised, Noct ran and dove into a bush, hoping that monster of a fox wouldn't notice him. Surprisingly, it didn't. Noct smirked.

 _This fox ain't that keen at tracking down others..._

This time, the fox had came with a big pile of hay in its mouth. Noct's ear twitched in confusion.

 _What the **hell** is that thing thinking?_

The canine gently pushed the egg aside, and set the pile of hay in the nest of dirt in the flowerbed, and tried its best to arrange the hay all around the hole. That's when Noctis realized what the fox was doing. It was constructing a _nest_. Most likely for the chocobo egg.

 _But_ **why? _Why not just eat it?_**

The fox gently scooped the egg up in its mouth, and slowly set it on the nest, pushing it around with its muzzle to make sure the egg was nice and snug in its new "home." After positioning the egg for what seemed like an _eternity_ , the fox finally got up and left through the bushes again, its golden fur glistening under the sun.

Noctis waited a few minutes after the tip of the fox's tail had dissapeared into the greenery, and finally crawled out of his own bush. Walking up to the nest, Noctis stared at it questioningly.

 _What was **that** all about...? _

Returning to his room, Noctis jumped into his window and landed silently onto the carpet beneath him. Shutting the window, he processed what had just happened in his mind.

 _Weird..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyday, the fox would be found in the garden, sitting on top of the nest, not so much that it would squish the egg, but enough pressure to keep it warm. Noctis found this amusing. Think about it. A _fox_. A sneaky, cruel predator, guarding an _egg_...?! How ironic. Everytime school ends, Noctis would look out his window to see that golden, overgrown fox guarding a golden, overgrown egg. It was cute in its own, special way.

On some occasions, the fox would even go as far as lick the egg as if it was its own baby. Noctis never understood this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed, and soon enough, a full moon was approaching fast. Noctis had to get ready for his transformation. Aranea and Ignis were busily preparing the lock room for Noctis, and Gladio just sat by the boy's side, whispering words of comfort in his ear. Noctis hated full moons. It was like a period for girls, but instead of only five days of bloody ass, this could last forever. If Noctis can't control his transformation, he could very well be living as a werewolf for the rest of his life. Also, instead of once every month, it was once every few weeks. It was the _worst._

Noctis glanced at the clock on the wall. 6 p.m. it doesn't help that it becomes darker a lot faster in the winter. He could already feel some of his werewolf blood rising. His tail and ears would always grow furrier and longer. The white fur shined under the moonlight like a star. Noctis groaned.

"Gladio, the room's ready!" Ignis called, and Gladio gave a nod back.

"C'mon, princess," the shield teased, and led the raven into the room.

Noct hated this room. It was so direct. It reminded him _exactly_ what he was, since the _sole_ purpose of this room was to contain a werewolf. The walls were reinforced with metal, and a softer rubber on the outside, so that Noct wouldn't hurt himself while rampaging. Noctis just hoped that he could get this over with, since last time, it started earlier than expected, and they literally had to _sedate_ him. _That_ was problematic.

Noctis slowly entered the room, and started taking off his shirt. There's no way he's ripping another one of his favorite shirts _this_ time. As he settled himself on one side of the room, Ignis started cuffing his wrists in chains, which connected to the floor, so if he tried to run away, the chain would stop _that_ from happening. Thank god. He terrorized half the city one time when his chains weren't strong enough to hold him down. _That_ was quite the experience. Ever since that incident, the guards had ordered his chains to be made of tungsten, the strongest metal on earth, mixed with a little bit of chromium just to add a shine to the chains. Noctis found that hilarious. Just because it's shiny doesn't mean he hates it any less than dull chains.

After all his wrist and ankle chains were secured, Ignis moved onto the collar. Of course, it was a stupid thing to have, but hey, rules are rules. The neck chain basically just adds more strength to the rest of the chains, and if needed, it could be used as a tracking device or a shock collar. Personally, Noct thinks it's useless, other than making him look like someone's oversized _pet_. After all the restraints were _finally_ done, Ignis, Aranea, and Gladio all whispered 'good luck' to him, and stood back from the wall. Gladio went to the opposite side of the room, and put his hand on one lever, which led to a closed metal window facing Noctis.

"You ready, Noct?" Gladio asked sincerely.

"Yeah," Noctis muttered. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Closing his eyes for a moment, it was utterly silent in the room except for the sound of crickets. He snapped his eyes open, and nodded. "Pull the lever."

Gladio nodded, and obliged, pulling the lever until a click rung throughout the room. The metal window swung open, and a clear view of that hideous moon could be seen. Moonlight spilled into the room, and Aranea ran to turn the lights in the room off, leaving only the moon lighting up the chamber. The moment the light spilled itself upon Noct's body, the transformation had begun. His body began convulsing, and Noctis grunted in pain.

Aranea, Gladio, and Ignis soon left the room after saying goodbye, and closed the heavy door, locking it shut. Noctis looked at the door sadly, but the sorrow was soon overcome by waves of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to relax his body, since letting the transformation work it's was through him was less painful than opposing it.

His body began bending itself in uncomfortable ways as the transformation began. His back arched as new bones cracked and formed between old bones. Noctis cried out in agony. It felt as if someone were tugging at every bone in his body, trying to dislocate all his joints. Actually, they were probably all dislocated by now.

His shrieks and cries of agony bounced off the halls, making Aranea, Ignis, and Gladio all shiver. It was always so painful to sit and listen to their beloved prince cry out in pain, knowing that all they can do is sit, and wait for it to pass. Gladio clenched his fist.

"I _hate_ it..." he murmured, staring down at his fists.

Ignis comes to pat Gladio's shoulder. "I know, Gladio," he whispers. "We just have to trust that Noctis can handle this on his own."

Gladio grits his teeth. "I know, but... I _hate_ how we can't _do_ anything to help him. I _hate_ sitting around, and not being able to do _anything_."

Aranea sighs. "It's for the kid's own good. The sooner he gets used to this, the less painful it will be for him and us."

Gladio squeezes his hands together. "I sure hope so, Aranea..." he mutters.

Noctis lets out another shriek as the bones in his arms and legs rearrange themselves, and expand against his small body. All the cracks and screams could probably be heard in every part of Insomnia. The window was open, anyway. As his bones started to grow, so did his body. His skin stretched outwards, and his muscles doubled in size. White, hot, _blazing_ pain shot through his body. He could feel every tissue and nerve in his body contract and rip apart, sending hot bursts of pain throughout his frail structure. A normal human would've passed out from the pain by now. _Another_ shitty thing about being a werewolf. Their pain tolerance is _too_ high.

Noctis could barely think straight anymore. The moon was _blinding_. It's almost like it's hypnotizing him, slowly but surely. Very soon, fur began to sprout from every pore on his body, and the heat became unbearable.

"Guys..." Noctis stammered, piecing the words together slowly. "T-too h-hot..." just that one phrase exhausted him, and he was soon down on all four, panting like an actual wolf. As white fur slowly covered his body, his ears and tail grew longer, and Noctis could feel his nails sharpening into gleaming, black claws. His face grew longer, and his tongue also doubled in size. Sharp canines replaced human teeth, and his nose grew black and ten times more efficient. Unable to fully close his jaws, Noctis watched helplessly as saliva dripped freely from his mouth to the smooth floor underneath him.

 _Gross._

Suddenly, blazing hot pain seared through his mind, and Noctis roared in pain, clutching his head, moaning. The blood was getting into his brain. It's slowly drowning out his train of thought, and replacing it with a raw, primal urge to hunt. To kill. To _survive_.

Before he even knew it, he was gone, and all that remains is a monster. A pure, natural werewolf.

Panting, Noctis' whole body relaxed as the pain started ebbing away, and he laid there for a moment, feeling good. Refreshed. _Strong_. Noctis slowly stood up, and glanced at himself into a mirror hanging on the opposite wall. _Damn,_ did he look menacing. His eyes were sparkling blue, and his whole body was a puff of white except for the top of his head to his tail, which was a streak of rich, black fur going from his head, down his back, all the way to the end of his tail. This was what a _true_ monster looked like.

After a while, the heat and hunger was driving Noctis insane. He pulled against the chains, growling in annoyance when they didn't bust. For the next few hours, Noct was tugging at the chains, using any way that his clogged mind could think of. Biting, tugging, jamming, none of them worked. He was starting to get impatient. Noctis roared and howled in rage, tugging at the chains to no prevail.

Until the slightest crack formed in one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fox had been happily sleeping next to the egg, curled around it affectionately. The world was peaceful and quiet until a few moments ago. Suddenly, a roar ripped through the air, waking the fox immediately. It glanced around in the darkness, expecting a bear or some kind of rabid animal. There was nothing. Soon, a howl followed the roar, making the fox curl defensively around the egg. Something was _off_ about these sounds. They aren't the sounds that other foxes or bears would make. These noises were _primal_. _Raw_. It lusts for _blood_.

The fox froze. These sounds could only come from one specific creature, and it was supposedly _extinct_ , so how...? The fox could tell the noise was coming from a room in the building by his nest, and slowly creeped up to the room where the noise was basically echoing around. Making its way upon the open window, the fox could smell a strong, overpowering scent of _wolf_. But not just a regular wolf's scent. This one was... _off_.

Suddenly, a massive creature flung itself at the fox, scaring it off the window ledge. It landed with a thud in the bushes, and yelped in fear. The fox's tail puffed up like a massive cotton ball, and it growled deep in it's throat. It was expecting to see that creature soar out of the window, but it never did. Confused, the fox sauntered its way up to the window again to get a better view of what was going on. Risky, yes, but this fox isn't the _smartest_ cookie in the world. Peeking over the ledge, the fox gasped. It could see a clear image of the creature now.

Its fur was snow white except for a trail of black from its head to its tail, and its blue eyes glistened under the moonlight. It wandered angrily around the confined space, and it was _massive_. This, no doubt, was _definitely_ a werewolf.

The fox peeked its head into the window, and stared in awe at the monster in front of its eyes. Now, if this was a _normal_ fox, it would've ran into a different country by now, but this particular fox was odd. After a few minutes, the werewolf in the room had fallen asleep, and the fox sprang into action.

Squeezing the rest of its body through the window, the fox landed silently on the floor of the room. Its tail was still puffed up, and its ears were straight and upright. Padding around the room, the fox realized that the only living thing in this chamber was the werewolf. Sneaking up to the beast, the fox sat in front of its massive snout and examined the monster. The fox's entire body was no bigger than the werewolf's forearm. This thing was a behemoth.

Suddenly, the beast's eyes snapped open, and blue met wit blue. It's once calm breathing turned into a heavy growl, and the fox could see all the muscles rippling in anticipation. It wanted to kill the fox. The beast desired _blood_.

Taken by surprise, the fox yelped, and fell backwards, scrambling into a defensive position. The beast's eyes shone like daggers, and it lifted its massive body up from the floor. The fox could get a clear visual of just how _massive_ werewolves were. The wolf stared at the fox for a while, as if it were cooking up a certain way to slaughter it.

 _The neck? The leg? The head?_

The werewolf grinned, and licked its lips.

 _No..._

It kneeled down as if preparing the strike, and the fox froze in fear. Its massive tail flicked from one side to the other, as if the beast was a cat playing with a mouse.

 _The **heart**._

The werewolf roared and pounced, its chains dangling noisily behind it. It lunged, and just barely missed the fox. Claw marks littered the floor, tearing up the carpet. The beast spun around in an instant, and knocked the fox to the side with its massive tail. Hitting the metal wall, the fox let out a pained wail, and crumpled to the floor. A red, _delicious_ color seeped out from the side of its head, and the wolf _lusts_ for the scent of more.

 _Yes... there it is... the substance I **desire** the most..._

The werewolf's shadow loomed over the frail body of the canine, and its eyes shone with bloodlust. It was _horrifying_ to the fox. Whimpering softly, the fox struggled to stand on its legs. The beast lunged again, charging straight for its prey. A trail of saliva flew from its mouth, and its tongue was dangling outside of its parted jaws. The fox squealed, and desperately used all its strength to make it to the windowsill. Making a tight turn at the corner of the room, the beasts's claws only caught onto the fox's leg, and gashed a light tear in the skin. Not enough to be a fatal wound, but enough to let blood seep through. The werewolf's body slammed into the wall, making all the chains shiver. The sound echoed all throughout the building, shaking the walls every room. The beast scrambled up on all fours, a dazed look in its eyes.

The fox saw this as an opportunity to flee through the window, and used up all the strength it had left to climb up on the windowsill. Stopping the regain its breath, the fox turned around just in time to see the werewolf lunge for the window. Horrified, the canine had no time to jump out before the creature caught up to it. The fox closed its eyes, expecting a massive claw to tear through its chest, but that never happened.

Confused, the fox peeked an eye out. The claws of the beast were less than an inch away from the animal's head. Surprised, the fox squealed, and stumbled back, staring at the wolf's gleaming eyes. The fox had to have a few minutes to calm down. Thankfully, the chains were an inch too short to let the wolf completely tear the canine apart.

The werewolf growled, and roared in rage, pulling and tugging against the chains, trying to break free from its container. The fox released a breath of relief. Turning to jump out the window and away from that _monster_ , the faintest crack made it turn back towards the restrained beast. It stared in horror. One of the chains on the wolf's ankle had broken. Soon enough, each remaining chain was starting to crack as the werewolf tugged against them. The fox froze in fear, unable to move any part of its body. The wolf growled and snarled, twisting furiously against its restraints. One by one, the chains broke off.

By the time the fox could break out of its fear, there was one last chain that remained on the beast's wrist. The wolf roared, and pulled against the chain. The fox yelped in terror, and jumped out the window.

That's when the last chain snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ignis sighed at the dining table. "How do you think Noct's doing?" He asked uncertainly.

Gladio looked up from his book. "Well, the screaming finally stopped, so I suppose the wolf's taken over him by now."

Aranea just shrugged. "Well, as long as something doesn't come into the chamber, everything should be fine." She fiddled with her phone, and started playing a few games to kill time. "God, I swear. Nobody can beat me at _Flappy Wolf._ If anyone wants to challenge me, feel free to try."

Gladio looked up from his cell phone, and smirked. "You sure about that, Aranea?"

She laughed out loud. "Oh, _please_." As Aranea and Gladio shouted and yelled over the game, Ignis decided to leave the two hotheads to argue with themselves.

As Ignis walked upstairs into his room, he decided to take a short nap. Noct's transformation is probably gonna go on for at least a few more hours or so. Laying down on his bed, Ignis sighed as the shouts and screams of Gladio and Aranea died down into nothing. It wasn't until an hour or so after Ignis fell asleep that he started to hear the sound of chains and growling. Slowly getting up from the bed, Ignis rubbed his head. _Seems like Noct's woken up too..._ Ignis thought as he went to check on the others.

Suddenly, an alert flew onto Ignis's phone. He read the message, and froze. One of the chains had broken. Ignis hurriedly put on his jacket, and ran to notify Aranea and Gladio. It was only a few minutes after Ignis took off down the stairs, that three more alerts flew onto Ignis' phone, indicating three more broken chains.

 _This is bad..._

Ignis ran down the stairs, yelling and flailing his arms like a maniac. He ran into Gladio, and tried to tell them the problem to the best of his ability. "T-the chains... alerts... N-Noctis..." He began stuttering on his words, shooting them out like bullets. Gladio grabbed the man by the shoulders, and shook him gently.

"Calm down, Ignis. We got the alert too." And with that, the three were racing towards the lock room.

 _There's no way he could've escaped._

 _I'm sure this is just a sick prank from some kid._

 _He's still in there..._

 _Right...?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fox froze in fear as everything started playing in slow motion. The snap of the final chain sounded through his ears, and without a second thought, the fox made a leap of faith out the window. The fall wasn't that high, but it felt like the fox was falling for an eternity. Soon enough, the wall behind the fox exploded into bricks and scraps of metal. Debris flew out from behind the animal, many catching onto its golden fur, and cut through its skin. The fox flinched. It didn't dare look back, since it knew that the werewolf was right behind its back. The heat radiating from its massive body felt like a fireplace, but this fireplace that had teeth and claws. _Definitely_ not one you'd want to curl up against.

Landing roughly into the bushes, the fox wailed in pain, and scrambled to its legs, panting desperately. It had just barely dodged the body of the werewolf as it landed on the ground with a sickening _thud,_ and ran straight towards the fox, ripping up the bushes and flowers. The fox squealed in horror, and ran out of the garden, jumping gracefully over the fence. However, the fence was no match for the beast. It ripped apart like paper, and chunks of wood flew everywhere. Stepping on some bits of painted wood, the fox grunted in pain as splinters formed under its paws.

The fox had been running for what seemed like _forever_ now, and it was certain that the werewolf was right behind it the entire time. By now, the fox was probably running on pure adrenaline alone. It's never ran this wildly ever in its life, and it was _painful._ The splinters were starting to get stuck deep in its paws, and the trail of blood the fox was leaving was _not_ helping its situation, either.

 _This is bad._

After another enternity of running, the fox swore it could see a tiny crack of light in the trees. At this point, getting out of this forest of death _alive_ was enough to satisfy the animal. As the light grew brighter, the fox squeezed its eyes shut, and dove right into the hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running to the room took a lot longer than expected, since there were about a thousand guards shuffling up the stairs at the same time. Pushing their way through, they were _finally_ approaching the door. As Gladio fumbled with the lock, a sickening _crash_ sounded on the other side of the door, and Ignis' heart rose up to his throat. All the guards froze.

 _No... he couldn't have..._

Unlocking the steel door, Gladio swung it open in the blink of an eye, and all three piled in. Their hearts sank. The room was empty. A massive, _gaping_ hole replaced where the window was, and scattered remains of chains littered the floor. Also, there was... _blood_... splattered on one side of the room.

 _What is this?!_

"No..." Ignis whispered, and his legs gave out underneath him. He buried his head in his hands, and shook his head slowly. "This can't be happening."

Aranea came up behind him, and patted his pack gently. "No need to worry, the collar on him acts as a tracking device and shock collar, so wherever he is right now, it won't take long to find him."

Ignis looks up at his wife, and smiles slightly. "I sure hope so..." he whispers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright lights instantly blind the fox, and it squeezes its eyes shut, whimpering from all the lights. They were at a town. All kinds of people roamed the streets, and they were all unaware of the threat that would soon bring them to their deaths. The fox howled and wailed, trying his best to warn the humans about the _werewolf_ behind him. Many people noticed the fox immediately, and began awing, saying stupid things like _hi_ , and _cutie_. The fox had no time for this.

Suddenly, a massive roar sounded behind him, and the fox ducked down just in time to avoid having its head ripped off by powerful jaws. People around them froze in fear. The werewolf's body slammed into a shop, making the entire structure crumple into debris. The werewolf slowly rose from the ashes, and stared at all the ghastly faces. It growled low in its throat, and got on all fours, preparing to lunge.

 _It's dinner time._

The beast licked its lips, its eyes gleaming menacingly under the moonlight. Wagging its tail, the werewolf lunged, its claws spread out as far as they could go, and its jaws pulled back, revealing a set of glowing white canines. People went into a frenzy, running around like terrified ants. Parents led their children away from the beast, and many picked up rakes, shovels, and sharp objects to defend themselves.

Suddenly, a shock ran through the werewolf's body, sending tremors through all its limbs. The electric shock came from the collar on its neck, and the shock waves soon paralyzed the beast. It landed roughly on the street, and convulsed violently.

 _...where am I...?_

 _...am I... supposed to bleed?_

Gasps were heard all around, and people quickly scurried away as fast as possible.

 _No... that's not me..._

Soon enough, guards started arriving and escorting citizens to safety while others dealt with the wolf. During all this madness, the fox had silently snuck away into one of the bushes.

 _Am I sleeping...?_

The werewolf growled deep in its throat, trying to move its paralyzed body to the best of its capability. Soon, many guards surrounded it, and lifted the wolf up and into a cage. They made sure that the bars were reinforced, and locked the door. The beast roared and snarled in rage, biting and clawing the metal bars, trying to break free from its cage once again. As this continued for the next thirty minutes, the guards decided to dart the beast, so they could actually handle it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ignis, Gladio, and Aranea pretty much sprinted the whole way to the scene. Dodging all the fleeing citizens, they finally came to an opening.

Gladio went and spoke to a guard, asking them how bad the situation was.

"Sir, the beast nearly _killed_ a handful of Insomnia's citizens." The guard answered seriously, gripping his weapon tighter.

Gladio lowered his head. "This was my fault. I thought that the restraints were enough to hold him back..."

The guard nodded sadly. "I'm aware of the incident, but these outbreaks _must_ stop. For the sake of Insomnia's people."

Arsenal came up behind the guard, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm _terribly_ sorry about tonight. We'll figure this out soon. There _will not_ be an execution for this. _Right,_ mister?" She glared at the guard with a keen smile on her face.

The man froze. "E-eh? No m-ma am."

Aranea's gaze softened. " _Perfect_ ," she chirped, and walked away.

Gladio laughed and patted the guard's back. "Trust me, pal. It there's one woman you _don't_ want to trigger, it's _her_."

The guard sighed in relief. "Y-yeah. No kidding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I'm not there..._

 _Where am I?_

 _How did I get here...?_

 _Who... am I?_

 _I have to get out..._

Noctis woke up in darkness. "W-what?" Standing up, a small, faded screen was the only source of light in this abyss.

As Noctis walked towards the light, the screen flickered on, revealing the... streets of Insomnia?

"What the...?" Noctis muttered, taking a closer look.

It was definitely Insomnia. There were... a lot of people.

 _Guards..._

As Noctis inspected the screen more clearly, he could tell the people were worried, judging from their ghastly faces. But why were they so frightened?

Nothing was matching up.

Just then, a group of guards cleared out, revealing something behind them. Noctis froze. In the middle of the crowd was a wolf. Not just any wolf. A _werewolf_. It was _him_.

Noctis backed away for a second.

 _How did I escape...?_

 _When did this happen?_

 _I have to get back in control. **Now.** _

Noctis pushed against the screen, trying to break through the barrier separating his soul and his body. After a few minutes of pushing to no avail, Noctis grew impatient.

"C'mon, let me go back, already!" Noctis grunted, slamming his fists against the screen. Leaning against the barrier, Noctis sighed, and wiped sweat off his forehead. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly, and bashed his head against the screen. Soft, deep droplets of blood dripped from the glass, and landed quietly onto the floor. Noctis stared at the view behind the screen. More people were surrounding his body. There was one specific person that... looked... _familiar._

 _Ignis..._

"Ignis?" Noct asked. Silence answered. He couldn't hear Noctis anyway. He watched as Ignis kneeled beside the wolf, and stroked its fur gently, muttering something.

 _What were you thinking..._

"Ignis!" Noct shouted, only to get no answer, again. He pushed frantically at the screen, face pressing into the view.

 _You could've gotten hurt..._

"It's me!"

 _Aranea and Gladio were scared to the bone when they found out..._

Noctis rammed his body into the barrier. "Please!" The slightest crack rung throughout the dark silence.

 _Naughty child..._

He kept firing blows to the barrier. More cracks appeared, and the screen flickered.

 _When you wake up, I've got an extra long lecture with your name on it..._

"Guys! I'm right here!" Noctis delivered one last headbutt to the barrier, and that had done it. The screen flickered black. Shattered pieces of light flew in all directions. He'd broken through.

 _Welcome back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while, the werewolf had completely disappeared. What remained is a boy, surrounded by a massive pile of fur. Ignis stayed through the whole process, and kneeled by the boy's side, stroking his black hair gently.

"Welcome back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the fox ran through tree after tree, it finally reached the Lucis household. Limping to the garden, the creature avoided the chunks of wood and debris littered on the ground, and looked for a certain flowerbed.

 _The nest._

Walking around the garden, the fox spotted a fluff of hay in one pile of roses.

 _Bingo._

He bounded over to the nest, praying that the egg was unharmed during the whole chase. Spotting a hint of white in the hay, the fox sighed in relief. Digging the dusty egg up from the ruined nest, the fox gently grabbed the egg in its jaws, and took off into the bushes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fox seemed to be running for a day or two. It shakily approached a cave, and darted into the hole. Setting the chocobo egg down by a rock so it won't roll away, the fox collapsed on the stone ground.

"What'd I tell you about that place?" A jagged, scratchy voice came out of the darkness. The fox slowly raised its head in annoyance, groaning in irritation.

A tall, blood red fox slipped out of the darkness with a sly look on its face. It was probably even bigger than the other fox, and its whole body was covered in scars.

The smaller fox turned its head in annoyance. "So what if you did, Ardyn? I had to make sure myself."

The bigger fox threw its head back in laughter, and morphed into a man. He had dangly strands of red hair, and wore a dark, thick trench coat. "You can't trust humans, junior. They just don't meet the expectations of Kitsunes."

The other fox grunted, and morphed into its own human form. He had golden, blonde hair like a chocobo's, and freckles littered his entire body. Crossing his arms, the younger kitsune grumbled under his breath. "It wasn't a human, Ardyn. It was a _werewolf_." Ardyn tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? Werewolves are _extinct,_ Prompto."

The blonde whipped his head around, glaring at the older kitsune. "I thought so too!" He pouted, flailing his arms in the air. "But... there was no mistaking it. That guy... it was _massive_!"

Ardyn smirked. "That's what she said," he teased.

Prompto snarled at the man. "Get out!"

"She said _that_ too."

"Ardyn, I'm not joking! The sounds, the size, the fur! Regular wolves aren't any bigger than me! That _thing_ was at _least_ the size of three kitsunes combined!"

Ardyn rubbed his chin. "Hmm... interesting. Did you happen to catch this person's _name_?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah. When I was escaping, I heard the others calling him _Noctis_."

The older man chuckled lightly. "I see... so the rumors are true then. There _is_ a beast lurking in Insomnia after all."

Prompto looked at him questioningly. "What are you planning?"

Ardyn smirked. "Get plenty of rest, Prompto. Tomorrow, you're going with the pack to Insomnia." Prompto nodded, and slowly went into one of the many smaller caves in the cavern. Collapsing onto the floor, he closed his eyes, and let the warm embrace of sleep envelope him.

 _I wonder..._

 _If he's also..._

 _Alone..._

 _Like me._

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Hi, people! So, how was it? Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as how much I enjoyed writing it. See? Prompto was going to show up some time! Never doubt an author, readers. I don't really have much to say besides my excitement for where this story's going so far. Do you agree with me? If so, comment on this story and give me your feedback! Ok, enough from me now. Peace out, rainbow trouts!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi, people. Long time no see! Sorry for the wait. Biology homework is really a pain in the ass sometimes. Anyway, this chapter contains a little violence, and by little, I mean a-lot-but-not-that-much violence. Nothing too rough though. Noctis and Prompto have a little rough start. Anyway, enough from me. I'll meet you on the other side of the story. Bye!**

Chapter Three:

_**Threatening Bonds**_

Prompto shuffled into his usual clothing. Checking the time, he smiled.

 _6 a.m._

He was always an early bird. The others in the cavern couldn't stand him, but Prompto just shrugged them off. He was one of the best hunters in the pack, and he liked that. It meant that he got to eat first, and have all the ladies he could ever want. Yes, he was a lady's man, but he didn't care. Nobody dared challenged him for his position. Walking out of his cave chamber, Prompto went out the cavern, and wandered to the edge of the cliff.

 _It was beautiful._

Prompto's still young, but he's seen a lot of beautiful things. Ladies, men, chocobos. But the sunrise took the cake. It always did. The way clouds seem to mix with the horizon, and the ways those colors mixed and flowed freely _mesmerized_ him. The morning breeze flushed through his hair, making it feel as light as a feather. It was like looking at a goddess. The tip of the sun was just starting to peek out. It's bright, golden light covering everything in sight. Prompto sighed peacefully, and sat on the edge of the cliff. He wished this moment would last forever. Tilting his head back, Prompto allowed the golden rays of sunlight to cover his body, embracing the feeling of warmth stretching over his entire body.

 _Right now, everything in life was perfect._

Prompto didn't realize how long he had been bathing in the light, but soon enough, other kitsunes were starting to wake up as well. Stretching and yawning, they shuffled around each other, dressing up in the same clothing as Prompto. The current leader of the pack walked up to Prompto.

"Prompto." He sighed, his voice raspy with old age.

The young kitsune turned around to look at the elder, and smirked. Standing up, Prompto brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Morning, Ardyn," He chirped, smiling lightly. "Thought you'd _never_ wake up."

Ardyn chuckled lightly. "What, you thought I was really dead this time?"

"Not 'thought.' I _knew_."

The elder fox sighed. "Not the first time I've heard that..."

"True, true..." Prompto smirked. "So, what time am I leaving, boss?"

Ardyn smiled. "Soon. As soon as the sun is fully in the sky, you go. Cindy, Drautos, and Nyx will be accompanying you on this mission."

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Boss, you _know_ I'm the strongest fighter in this pack. Surely, I can retrieve the kid by myself. The others would just slow my down, anyway."

The leader sighed, and crossed his arms. "Yes, I'm well aware of your abilities, Prompto, but your carelessness can be devastating, if not taken care of properly." And with that, Ardyn patted the blonde's shoulder, and sauntered back into the cavern. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of your egg while you're gone."

Prompto grunted under his breath. "Old man... you _better_."

 _I'm curious about this 'Noctis' that others speak about..._

 _This time, I'll make sure to show him some of **my** abilities as well._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis groaned. Blinking his tired eyes awake, he yawned. _Passionately_. Sitting up groggily, he realized that he was in his bed, not the lock room. Confused and tired, Noctis stumbled out of bed, and staggered to the bathroom.

 _God, I smell like **shit**. _

Cranking the water on, Noctis stepped into the shower, and sighed pleasantly as the warm water gently washed over his sore body. Showers were the solution to everything besides sleeping, in his opinion.

Stepping out of the shower, Noctis dried himself off, and put on a loose hoodie. Glancing at himself in the mirror, Noctis cringed. His whole face looked sunken, and heavy bags nestled right under his dull eyes.

 _Sweet Jesus. What **happened** to me? _

Walking out of his room, Noctis gasped at the lock room on the opposite side of the hallway. The red carpet was all crumpled up, and footprints littered the floor.

 _Gross. I just washed my feet._

Walking towards the lock room, Noctis unlocked the lock on the heavy metal door, and pushed it open with all his strength. Noctis froze.

 _What... **happened** in here...? _

Little pieces of broken chains littered the floor, claw marks were _everywhere_ , and there was a _gaping_ , fucking, **hole** where one wall should've been. Not to mention the blood splattered on the walls. Noctis felt bad for the maid. It's a _pain_ vacuuming fur off the floor. _Especially_ werewolf fur. Wait... _wolf_ fur... claw marks... broken chains... hole.

 _Oh fuck._

It all makes sense now. Why Noctis was so exhausted, why he smelled like _saliva_ , why the lockroom was this way. This was _his_ doing.

 _Dammit_...

Noctis slammed his fist against the wall. It's been so long now. Sixteen years packs a _lot_ of transformations, and after all this time, he _still_ hasn't learned to control his transformation yet. Noctis' read about ancient werewolves back then. How easily they could transform to and back in mere seconds. That was part of the reason why they were such fierce fighters. Their proud, magnificent fur flowing through the wind, standing boldly on top of anything. Cliffs, plains, _mountains_. That just make Noctis feel like the rung of their species.

 _The last werewolf. How cute._

Noctis shakes his head angrily. "No..." he grumbles. "I'm gonna show them... I'm gonna prove myself to everyone. _Especially_ myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woods are a beautiful mixture of red, orange, and yellow in the fall. The cold, fresh breeze blows past Prompto's fur gently. He _loves_ this time of year. Prompto swore he could spend a whole _week_ just staring at those leaves. It's his way of calming down.

"We're almost here," Prompto whispered to the rest. "I can feel the presence of humans."

"About time," Drautos sighs. "Can't wait to get in there and taste some human blood. It's _deliciously_ sweet." His black ears twitch in anticipation.

Prompto sighs, and flicks his tail in disapproval. "We're here to capture someone, not to cause a scene."

Cindy snickers, and runs up beside Prompto. "So, where is this _someone_ you're talking about? Is it a male or female? Um, not that it matters to me that much..."

"If it doesn't matter to you, there's no point in me telling you," Prompto grunts.

Cindy's eyes widen. "W-wait, that came out wrong! I'm just curious who this _someone_ is, that's all!" Her brown tail flicks to one side, waving left and right.

Prompto chuckles. "Just kidding, drama queen. It's a guy."

Cindy sighs in relief.

 _Thank the lord. If it was a **girl** , I swear..._

Prompto continues. "Also, this kid isn't _some **one**._"

Cindy and Nyx glance at him questioningly.

"He's _some_ **thing."**

 _And I still haven't figured it out fully yet._

As they approach an opening in the forest, the kitsunes all skid to a halt. "There it is..." Prompto concludes. "The _great_ city of Insomnia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis felt weird all day at school today. It's like, something else like him was... _near_. He couldn't get his mind to focus on that _something_ , but he was sure it wasn't human. The signals they give off are dull and muted, and Noctis barely pays attention to them. But _this_ particular feeling... was almost like it was _calling_ out to him. Was it a warning? A greeting? Hell, it could be an invitation to go live underground in a _ditch_ for all he knew, but he couldn't quite shake the noise out of his head.

During classes, Noctis didn't even pay attention to the teacher. He'd spent all of school gazing out the window, gazing into the city. _Looking_ for something.

"Noct?" His teacher sighed.

Noct's head immediately snapped to her direction, eyes like a hawk's. Rummaging through his papers, Noctis cleared his throat. "U-uh, yes?"

"I called on you, Noctis," she explained uncertainly. "What's the answer to the question?"

Noctis fumbled his hand through his hair. "I-uh, what was the question again?"

Laughter spurt out in the classroom.

The teacher sighed. "Silence, everyone." Leaning down to face Noctis, she looked him straight in the eye. "What's the monomer of a nucleic acid, Noctis?"

Noct grunted. "Dunno. _What_ is it?"

Snickers echoed around the room. The teacher put her hand on Noct's desk. "Well, you would know if you had your textbook with you, Noctis," she whispered.

"Ok." Noct replied simply.

"Aand where is your textbook?"

"At home."

The teacher grumbled in disappointment. "Can you explain _what_ it's doing there?"

Noctis threw his hands up behind his head. "Having more fun than _me_."

Laughter bursted out in the classroom, alarming _both_ Noctis and the teacher.

"Settle _down_ , class," the teacher tried to say, waving hands through the air like crazy. "Don't make me bring Cor in here!" Silence overthrew the sound in less than a second. It was... rude, but satisfying at the same time. The teacher turned to Noctis. "Noct, I'm going to have to write you a detention note forrrr... what?!" The seat was empty. Noctis was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis stretched his back in the air. Biology was never his forte. Or _any_ class, for that matter. Running through the streets on Insomnia, the calling was getting stronger and stronger now. So overpowering, Noctis had to leave the classroom, or his brain would collapse. At the beginning of the day, the buzzing in his head was light and noticeable, but now, it was like a needle piercing his head.

 _What **is** this??_

Rubbing his head in his hands, Noctis continued to run down the street, looking for the cause of the signals. Occasionally tripping ever few steps, other citizens looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was. After all, he _did_ run down this street a few days ago as a damn _monster_.

He didn't blame them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this for?" Drautos asked, his black tail swiping around his legs.

"It's just something that'll make this mission a _whole_ lot easier," Prompto replies. "The city of Insomnia is massive, and if we were to look through ever crook and crack of it, we would be taking _weeks_."

"Well then, what's this spray gonna do?" Nyx added on.

"This is supposed to cover our scents with the smell of a female werewolf," Prompto answers. "Males can smell and feel females from a mile away. Soon, _he'll_ be the one coming to _us_."

Cindy snorted. "So, you're just making us smell like a werewolf in _heat_? Not cool."

"It doesn't matter if it's cool or not. Orders are orders."

Cindy grumbled in disapproval. "Fine, whatever." Her chestnut tail wrapped around one of her legs. "I'm _curious_ what a werewolf looks like. After all, we've only learned about them as cryptids in a book."

"Yeah..." Prompto agreed. "Now, we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buzzing seems to be getting stronger everytime Noctis approached the walls on Insomnia. Whatever this feeling is coming from, it's outside Insomnia.

 _Is this a joke?_

Normally, Noctis would sneak out of the city without a second thought, but he sensed something was _off_.

The scent smells so much like _him_ , another werewolf, but could it be? The Lucis line was the last known family of werewolves for decades, and Regis died years ago. Is there some secret sanctuary that the rest of his kind have been hiding in?

 _It smells like a female._

Another werewolf by itself was a massive discovery, but the fact that it was _female_ , meaning that Noctis could revive his species, _that_ was groundbreaking news.

Before he knew it, Noctis found himself sneaking out of Insomnia. Instead of wrapping his head around how _suspicious_ this was, Noctis continued with the plan. Clearly, he wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar.

Crawling into one of the air vents, Noct has to duck his ears and tail down so he could fit through. The passageway was just as he had expected. Dark, damp, and gloomy. Dirt smudged onto his shorts and shirt. He knew Ignis would give him a long lecture for this. Wriggling through the other side of the vent, Noctis stands up and brushes the dirt off his clothes and ears.

 _It's getting stronger... I can **taste** it._

Following the scent, Noctis realizes that it goes into the forest. A feeling of fear slowly creeps its way up his spine. His tail fluffs up a little, and he swallows. This could either be mind blowing, or it could go _bad_. The risk is definitely in the back of his brain, but Noctis shakes his mind and continues following the scent.

He's already snuck outside of school _and_ Insomnia now. He's in too deep. Besides, things can't possibly go _that bad... right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drautos jitters with excitement, and is now pacing in circles around the others. "I can't wait to taste some of his flesh," he says, saliva dripping from his parted jaws. "Werewolf meat must be _pure_ and _succulent_."

Cindy sighs. "You're hopeless," she complains. "We're here to _capture_ the kid, not _eat_ him."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't have a little _sample_ while we're at it." Drautos smirks, and licks his lips in anticipation. Nyx just shakes his head.

"Guys, quiet," Prompto suddenly whispers. "Quick, _hide_. He's close."

Cindy, Drautos, and Nyx all clear out, and settle themselves either in a tree or a bush. Prompto shifts into his human form, and raises a hand. "Wait for my signal."

His golden tail flicks curiously in the grass.

 _It's showtime._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis could literally _feel_ the scent pressing on him now. It was so strong, he thought it would burn his nostrils. Walking through the dense forest, Noctis pauses at a particular clearing in the woods. No grass was growing on the ground. This was where the scent was practically _radiating_ off from. He could tell that there was someone standing in the middle of the bald spot. A... guy?

 _So it's **not** a woman... damn._

Uncertainly, Noctis slowly walks towards the other male, his ears twitching in suspicion.

 _What's a guy doing standing alone in the middle of the woods?_

"Who are you...?" Noctis asks, looking at the blonde suspiciously. "Do you have any business here?"

The man doesn't answer. Noctis analyzes the guy, searching for possible threats on his body. His eyes land on those golden ears and tail. This wasn't a human.

 _Kitsune..._

"You're a kitsune."

The man smirks.

Noctis gets creepy vibes off this guy. "What are you doing here? Are you lost or something? Give me an answer, here!"

The blonde looks up at Noctis. His blue eyes completely match the other's. "Is there something you want to _know_?"

Noctis jolts at the sudden reply. _Creepy..._ "all the other questions that I asked you."

The man smiles. "I'm Prompto. I'm a traveler visiting Insomnia, in search for a certain _someone_." Noctis frowns. "Now, care to explain what you're doing here all by yourself, boy?"

Noctis rolls his eyes. " _You're_ one to talk. What are you doing standing all by yourself in the woods?"

Prompto grins. "Who said I was alone?" He holds up a fist, and three kitsunes sprung from the trees and bushes, charging at Noctis. The boy jolts away, and immediately gets into a defensive position.

"The hell!!" He growls and catches a brown fox, throwing it off his shoulder and onto the bare ground. It lands with a _thump_ , and rolls into a tree. Prompto grins.

 _So, he's capable of self defense. Not that it'll matter that much._

A gray fox charges into Noctis, and barrels him over. "Ow, that hurt, ya know!" He shouts, and grabs the fox's tail, flinging it into a trunk. Suddenly, a midnight black flash of fur shot past his eyes, and Noctis felt all the air knocked out of him. Although Noctis was strong, he was no match for four massive foxes. The damage he's done will definitely leave some nasty bruises and scratches, but it wasn't enough to be fatal. They would just keep getting back up.

All this time, Prompto had just sat back and watched, waiting until the target was finally willing to surrender. He had to admit though, he never expected a werewolf to be this... _attractive_. Normally, the werewolves they learn about are all drawn like bears. But... _damn._ What's gotten into his mind? No matter what he looks like, Prompto's on a mission. Looks don't matter to him. He shakes the thoughts out, and focuses back on the struggle in front of him.

While Noctis was busy tangling with the gray kitsune, the black one had snuck up behind him, and before he could turn around to block it, the fox had taken a _good_ bite out of his shoulder. "God, you guys are _really_ starting to **piss** me off!" Noctis growls in rage, and kicked the gray fox in the face while grabbing onto the fur of the other, flinging it off his back.

The black fox gets back up, and licked its bloodstained lips greedily. "Mmmm..." it purrs. "Just like I imagined. _Pure_ and _succulent_." Noctis groaned, clutching his injured shoulder. Blood seeped through the wound like a river.

 _Well great._

"Drautos!" The brown kitsune hissed. "I said _no_ eating!"

Drautos looked in her direction, and pouted. "It was just one bite, Cindy..."

"No! That doesn't make up for the damage you've done to the guy! He's gonna bleed to death before we even get him to the cave!"

"He's a _werewolf_ , Cindy, calm down!"

"So what if he's a werewolf?? That doesn't help the situation here!"

"Aren't all werewolves supposed to be stronger than kitsunes? These attacks shouldn't even phase him!"

Noctis stared confusingly at the two foxes.

"Well, it's certainly _phasing_ him, Drautos!" Cindy roared.

 _Cindy and Drautos, huh..._

"Well, seems like the last one is broken, then," Drautos snorts, his black tail swishing over his head.

"Drautos!" Cindy shouted.

As the foxes argued over an appetite, they didn't notice that Noctis had picked up a rock, and was inching his way towards them.

"This is _your_ fault!" Cindy hissed.

"Well, _sorry_ I got hungry!" Drautos shouted back.

"Ardyn's gonna kill us!"

"Oh, shut up, will you? I doubt that pile of bones could even _scratch_ us." Drautos sighs. "Let's just finish what we started. If he dies, he di-"

Suddenly, a rock was bashed against the older fox's head and Drautos staggered back, roaring in agony before collapsing on the bare ground, out cold.

Cindy stumbled back in surprise. "The hell?!"

Noctis smirked. "How's _that_ for a broken little werewolf?"

Cindy growled low in her throat. Getting ready to pounce, her chestnut brown tail bristling with anger. "Hey, you interrupted my arguement! I was about to squish Drautos to the ground!"

Noctis snorted. "He's already on the ground." He pointed to the black fox's unconscious body. "You're welcome."

"Why you little..." Cindy pounced, and Noctis easily dodged it. Nyx came in from the side, and tried to knock the kid over.

Noctis whipped around, and grabbed the gray fox's snout, flinging him into Cindy's body. They grunted in pain, and tumbled to the ground.

Prompto smirked from the tree. "Not bad, for a snack."

Noctis glared at the blonde. "How about you get down from there, and I'll give you a firsthand experience on what I can _really_ do."

"Boss, just finish him so we can bring him back!" Nyx growled. "Ardyn's gonna be upset if we come back late with a _dead_ corpse!"

Prompto just silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Don't worry, I already know what you can do," he growls. Cracking his knuckles, Noctis glares at the blonde.

"You sure about that, blondie?" He snarls, and jumps, trying to swipe Prompto off the tree. The kitsune easily dodges his attack, and lands gracefully on the ground.

Morphing into a fox, Prompto smirks. "Give me everything you've got." Noctis growled and pounced, trying to squash the fox to the ground. Again, Prompto easily, and hopped behind Noctis. "Too slow," he grins. Noctis whips around and snatches Prompto's wrist. Tugging the man towards him, Noctis runs a fist right at the other's face. His fist hits an open palm, slowly curling around it. Prompto smirks. "Gotta try harder than that to hit me, bro." And with that, he kicked the other in the stomach.

Noctis groaned in pain, and released his grip on Prompto's wrist. "Ow..." curling into himself, his voice whimpered. Prompto took action, and pinned the other to the ground. He smiles, and calls the others. He then halted when the whimpers turned into laughter. "Heh heh... ha... haha... HA HA!" The blonde ordered the others to keep their distance. They nodded, and jumped back.

Noctis sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, didn't think I'd have to use this, but it seems like you leave me no choice."

 _Not that I would_ **ever** _want it..._

Closing his eyes, Noctis calls the inner _demon_ inside him. For a moment, the forest was dead silent except for the rustling of leaves.

 _ **What do you want?** _

_I want you to give me your power._

 _ **Ha! Why would I do that?! You never called for me, anyway. Why should times be different now?**_

 _Look. If you help me, I'll let you take over my body for a while._

 _ **Hmmmm... that's strange, coming from you.**_

 _Times are different, now. I'm about to get **kidnapped**. **Again.**_

 _ **Seems like others are way too desperate for me.**_

 _Ok, so what is it? Are you gonna help me or not?_

 _ **Ugh. Fine. I'll lend you my power this time. I'm not going to take over your body, since if you can learn to handle my power, you can just freely use it. You don't have to keep annoying me to get it.**_

 _Thanks, Carbuncle. You're sooooo soft under there..._

 _ **Hey, do you want me to change my mind?**_

 _Okay, okay. See ya later, bro._

 _ **Whatever. Just... don't die. Okay?**_

 _Promise._

Noctis snaps his eyes open, and smirks. His body immediately starts changing. Bones rearrange themselves, and fur sprouts from every part of his body. Normally, this process was extremely painful, but this was... different. If _you_ make the transformation occur, it's not painful. Just feels weird. His teeth sharpen into canines, and a deep growl emits from his throat. Prompto curses, and jumps off the beast, scurrying back. His tail curls protectively around his leg.

"Uh, _boss_?" Cindy stutters, pointing at the beast in front of them. "Is that...?" Prompto curses, and his ears flatten against his head.

"Shit. I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with this..." growling, Prompto orders everyone to get into an attack formation. "On my signal," he snarls.

Noctis glares at the four foxes, and his pupils dilate. He charged for Prompto, claws scraping the dirt.

"Now!" Prompto's hand forms into a fist, and the other three foxes lunged at Noctis, biting into his fur. Noctis barreled Cindy over, and grabbed Drautos by the tail. Nyx jumped onto his back, and dug his claws into soft flesh. Roaring, Noctis tumbled around the area, leaving cracks in the ground. Cindy yelped, and ran out of the way before she was turned into a pancake. Literally. Slamming his back into a tree, Nyx whined and lost his grip on the werewolf's back. Noctis noticed, and snapped his jaws around Nyx's leg. Yelping, Nyx struggled to free his leg, but it only made the pain worse. Noctis threw the fox's body around like a toy, slamming it on one side of the ground, then slamming it on the other. After a painfully long moment, Nyx stopped struggling, and went limp between the werewolf's jaws. Noctis smirked, and decided it was time to end this. Flinging the limp body into a tree, the trunk snapped with a sickening _crack, along with the fox's spine._

"Nyx!" Cindy wailed, and rushed over to the fallen hunter. Pushing the limp body with her nose, Cindy's eyes got misty. "No, no no NO!" Noctis just looked in her direction with a rock-hard gaze.

"Not so much of a broken dog, now, am I?" He sneers. Shaking the blood off his body, Noctis started walking towards the chestnut furred fox.

"Stay away from her, you monster!" Drautos shouts, and pounces onto the werewolf. Noctis staggers back, and growls in his throat.

" _You're_ one to talk," Noctis groans. " _You're_ the one who literally took a _bite_ outta me."

"I wasn't planning to kill you, at least!" Drautos growls, and sinks his teeth into Noct's neck. Noctis snarls, and twists his head to try and grab the black fox, so he could meet the same fate as his friend. Staggering in the dirt, the whole thing was like a massive pile of fur and claws. Noctis finally grabs onto Drautos' tail, and slams his body into the ground repeatedly.

He was just about to break the other fox's neck until a sharp pain emitted from his hind leg. Noctis roars in pain, and let's go of Drautos. The black fox scurries away in an instant. Growling, Noctis turns around to see a spark of golden fur latched onto his leg.

"Prompto..." Noctis snarls, and kicks the fox off. The blonde doesn't hesitate any longer, and lunges onto the beast's back. "I see now," Noctis growls. "So _you're_ that one fox that broke into the lockroom that night. Heard you ran back to your cave with your tail between your legs."

Prompto doesn't answer, and starts ripping white fur out of Noctis' neck. Sinking his teeth into tender flesh, Prompto could taste the blood flowing in his mouth. Snarling, Noctis jumps around, trying to shake the golden fox off his back. After a few minutes of no success, Noctis begins to feel weary from blood loss. "You're like a fucking _bug_!" Noctis roars.

Prompto smirks. Sinking his claws into the beast's back, Noctis let out another cry of pain. He slams his back onto as many trees as the forest has, but Prompto stays stuck onto his back. Blood poured out of his neck like a god damn river, and soon, Noctis' vision started going blurry from blood loss.

Noctis regretted not taking out the other two foxes before, because soon after Prompto latched onto his back like a damn disease, Cindy and Drautos pounced onto him as well, digging their teeth and claws into his body. He was getting desperate at this point. Rolling in the floor, jumping frantically, roaring in rage. Nothing worked. Soon enough, after staggering around for what seemed like an eternity, Noct's limbs gave out, and he collapsed on the torn ground.

Prompto released his jaws from the beast's neck, and morphed back into a human. He wiped his hand over his mouth, and licked the blood off his fingers. Cindy changed into her human form after Prompto. "Mission successful..." Prompto smirked.

Cindy looked back at Nyx. The kitsune was sprawled on the ground, wheezing and gasping from pain. Running towards the hunter, Cindy scooped the man's arm over her shoulder, and went over to Prompto. "Let's go," she whispered. Prompto nodded, and looked over at Drautos.

The hunter flicked his tail in understanding, and padded over to Noctis. He stood over the boy for a while, thinking about getting another _sample_ to taste, but pushed the thought aside. After he had collapsed, the boy had turned back into his human form. Positioning the boy on his back, Drautos looked over to Prompto.

"Let's go," the blonde sighed, and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sunsets in Insomnia were always gorgeous. Ignis hummed to himself as he drove to the mansion. Opening the huge double doors, he stepped in to find Gladio and Aranea sitting at a table together, drinking tea. Gladio noticed Ignis, and turned to face him, his tea sloshing in the teacup.

"Ignis, where's Noctis?" Gladio asked. Ignis glanced confusingly at the soldier.

"I thought you were training with him after school," Ignis questioned.

Gladio shook his head. "He didn't even come _home_."

Ignis' eyes widened. "What?! Where is he??"

"We're asking _you_ , Ignis," Aranea mutters. "Maybe he's at the arcade again, or something."

Ignis put his jacket back on, and grabbed the car keys. "I gotta go find him," he sighed, concern tracing his voice.

Aranea stood up. "Wait, Ignis, you're going alone?"

"It'll be faster this way," Ignis replies, and shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting dark. Thankfully foxes have night vision, or Prompto was sure he would've ran into a million trees by now. Drautos was right behind him, Noctis still perched on his back as he ran. Cindy was starting to drag behind after carrying Nyx for so long, and Prompto knew they had to take a break soon.

Settling for a small crook of trees, Prompto slowed to a light trot. "Ok, let's rest here for a bit," he sighed, and sat down on a boulder. Cindy set Nyx's body down on the ground, and laid back, panting. Drautos slid Noctis off his back, and laid him on the ground as well. Morphing into a human, he sat on a tree stump and rubbed his neck.

"Jeez, that wolf kid shed all over me," he complained. He snatched tufts of white fur on his jacket and flung it on the ground.

Cindy snickered. "Heh, you look like a snowball!" Drautos just glanced at her, pushing her face gently. "Hey! Stop that!" She whined.

"Shouldn't have called me a snowball then," the older fox chuckled.

Prompto just gazed at the ground for a while.

 _I wonder what Ardyn needs a werewolf for..._

Lifting his head up, Prompto faced the others. "Hey guys?"

Cindy and Drautos turned to look at their leader questioningly. "Hm?" Cindy asked.

"What do you think Ardyn's planning to do with the guy?" Prompto sighs.

Cindy shrugs. "I dunno, probably just going to extract its blood for his weird experiments, I guess..."

Drautos nodded. "Yeah. Besides, why do you ask? Are you _worried_ about the kid?"

Prompto shook his head. "I-uh, no. I'm just curious, that's all."

Drautos leaned in closer to Prompto. "You sure, boss?" He sneered. "I dunno, he's pretty attractive for a monster. Just wipe all the dirt and blood off his face, and he'll look as good as new!"

Prompto sighed. "What are you getting at?"

"Maybe you have some secret _bond_ or _weakness_ for kids?" Drautos chuckles.

Prompto whipped around to look at the hunter. "What?! What kind of things go on in that head of yours??" Drautos just shrugs it off.

"I know I saw a blush there, boss," he teased.

"Shut up!" Prompto threatened at turned his head. Drautos continued to joke. Cindy just laughed as the two argued. Turning to Nyx, she walked over to the hunter.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. "Can you drink something?" Nyx just nods, and slowly opens his mouth. Cindy pulls a canteen out of her travel pocket, and carefully feeds the water into Nyx's mouth. After swallowing, Nyx sighs, and rests his head on the cold ground.

"Don't worry about Prompto and Drautos. They're just professional hot-heads. Nyx stifles out a scratchy laugh.

"I swear, Drautos, I'm going to put _shit_ in that mouth of yours if you don't stop!" Prompto yells.

"Okay, jeez, boss!" Drautos backs away. "I just have to ask you one more thing."

"What??" Prompto whips around to face the other kitsune.

Drautos smirks. "Are you planning to... _know_ each other when we get to base?"

Prompto flushes. "WHAT!?" His face was a bright pink now. Drautos just laughs.

"I was just kidding, bro! No need for _that_! Even though I loved that reaction of yours."

"Shut up!" Prompto shouts. Drautos just makes a kissy face.

"I wonder what a fox and wolf hybrid would look like..."

"That's it! We're leaving!" Prompto bursts. "Everyone, get up!"

"Whaaat??" Drautos whines. "But we just sat down!"

"Yeah, Prompto." Cindy adds in.

"I don't care! Just get up! We're advancing!" Prompto morphs into a fox. His tail bristling with anger and... a hint of... _embarrassment._

"Uuuuuugh, fine!" Drautos sighs, and morphs back into his fox form. Positioning Noctis onto his back, Drautos padded up behind Prompto. Cindy draped Nyx's arm around her shoulder, and followed behind Drautos.

"Let's go," Prompto growled, and took off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ignis was getting worried at this point. He had checked every possible place that Noctis usually goes, and found nothing. The arcade, the school, the gym, even the garden. Driving back to the mansion, Ignis wallows through the door, and slowly shuts it behind him. Ignis and Aranea look up at him.

"Did you find him?" Gladio asked. Ignis just shook his head.

"This is bad..." Aranea growls. Setting her playing cards down on the table, she throws a jacket on, and walks up to Ignis. "Have you checked every place Noctis usually goes?" Ignis nodded slowly.

 _Fuck..._

Gladio appears behind her, and puts a hand on Aranea's shoulder. "Don't worry," he soothes her gently. "Noctis isn't incapable of defending himself. He can fight like there's no tomorrow."

Aranea brushed his hand away. "It's not if he can defend himself or not, Gladio," she whispers. "What if... Niflheim... he can't fight back something like that."

Ignis nodded. "That's why, I had to come get you guys."

Aranea and Gladio agreed with Ignis.

"Well, Ignis..." Gladio started.

"Start the car," Aranea interrupted. "Inform the guards immediately, Gladio. This could be bad." Gladio nodded, and threw open the doors, sprinting outside. "C'mon, Ignis," Aranea whispered. "Let's go find our missing doggy."

Ignis just sighed and nodded.

 _Please be alright, wherever you are, Noctis..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ugh..._

 _Where am I...?_

Noctis looked groggily around. He could tell he was on some kind of creature, since the ride was bumpy as hell. Trying to focus his eyes, he slowly turned his head to the side.

 _Yeah... **definitely** moving..._

 _It's the black one..._

Noctis glanced slowly around and spotted the other three kitsunes, and groaned softly.

 _Where are they going?_

 _What do I have to do with kitsunes, anyway?_

His eyelids felt like they were 100 pounds each. Drifting out of conscious, Noctis slowly curled up under the deep blanket of sleep again.

 _Damn..._

After running through the woods for what seemed like forever, Prompto finally saw the light emitting from their cavern. Bursting through the trees, Prompto and the others sprinted towards the light like moths to a bulb.

"We're here..." Prompto sighed in relief.

" _Finally_ ," Drautos whined. "It's about time that old fox paid us for the hassle he sent us through."

Cindy agreed. Walking into the cavern, all the other kitsunes glanced to stare in their direction. Setting Nyx down on the ground, Cindy rubbed her sore shoulder. Drautos just shrugged.

"We're back," Prompto finally spoke. The kitsunes in the cave all cheered.

"Well done, soldiers," a figure behind all the foxes replied. The applause ended, and silence soon flowed upon the cave. "I'm very proud of you four. Werewolves are extremely strong compared to us kitsunes."

"Yeah, yeah, big deal," Drautos sighed. "Just take the kid."

Ardyn smirked. "My pleasure." Scooping Noctis up, Ardyn nodded, and started walking into one of the many caves in the cavern.

"Aw, I'm covered in white fur _again_!" Drautos complained, and morphed into his human form, swiping the fur off his body. Cindy just chuckled.

"Ardyn- Wait." Prompto interrupted.

Ardyn turned to glance at the blonde. "Yes?"

"What are you planning to do with Noctis, now that you have him?" Prompto questioned.

The elder kitsune smirked. "Oh y'know, just the typical stuff," he replied. "Blood extractions, tests, etc."

Prompto stood there for a moment. "Oh... well, ok."

Ardyn smiled, and disappeared into a cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so if Noctis was really kidnapped, Niflheim would be the first choice to go to." Aranea explained.

"Ok, but Niflheim's days away from Insomnia," Gladio interrupted. "We have no idea where Noctis is right now, if he's really kidnapped by Niflheim."

Ignis agreed with Gladio. "It's true. We should look around outside the boundaries of Insomnia to see if it was someone else."

Aranea sighed. "Fine. But if we don't find anything, we're going straight to Insomnia. Got it?"

Gladio and Ignis both nodded. "Understood."

She cursed softly. "I just hope that Noctis didn't... run away on purpose to go join another nation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ardyn carries Noctis all the way into a deep chamber underneath the cave where the only lights were from small candles. He went into a dark room, and flicked the lights on. Inside the room was a whole colony of prison cells. Inside them were all sorts of deformed _monsters_. Some had multiple limbs, others had scales. It was... _unsettling_. Setting Noctis into an empty cell, Ardyn chained his wrists and ankles to the wall just in case he woke up.

"Do you have him?" A group of darkly dressed MTs were in one side of the hallway.

Ardyn smirked. "Yeah, I do." Stepping aside, he revealed the figure chained to the wall.

The MTs nodded, and stepped out of the dark. "Good. We will take him to Niflheim tomorrow."

Ardyn nodded, but spoke up before the mechs were about to leave. "Remember the deal," he whispered. "I get half of his blood." The MTs just nodded, and disappeared.

Looking at the unconscious boy, Ardyn smiled. "Kid, you have _no_ idea what nations have been doing to get their hands on you." And with that, he sauntered out the room, locking the door behind him.

 ** _End of Chapter Three_**

Hi, guys. I really don't have much to say right now, since it's late at night, and I'm just drifting in and out of consciousness while writing this end segment, so I hope it makes sense. Anyway, new updates should happen in a few days to a week, depending on how much homework my teachers plan on torturing me with. Okay, peace out, rainbow trouts, and good night.


	4. Mini Instincts

**This is an episode short, so it's like a mini chapter. Basically, it just adds some lovy dovy connections between our two favorite idiots. Y'know, some good ol "friend" bonding time. Gotta melt the barrier a little bit. See ya.**

Instincts Shorts:

Prompto didn't like sprinting at night. Even though he had night vision, it was a pain in the ass to try and avoid all the nooks and cracks in the terrain. With winter coming, the pack eats a cow a day. Hunting is becoming a drag. Midnight strolls were never his thing, anyway. Not only did he have to work to feed the pack, he had to feed the prisoner as well. Who new that a werewolf could eat so much.

Sprinting through the woods, Prompto's ears shifted in all directions, searching for the slightest hint of sound. Prompto halted to the noise of a mouse lurking under a log. Crouching low to the grass, Prompto slowly made his way over to the mouse. His paws gently rested on the soft dirt beneath, and his tail drooped along the grass. As the mouse sniffed around the log in search for anything edible, Prompto edged his way closer.

Bunching up the muscles in his hind legs, Prompto pounced, and landed atop the mouse's body. It squealed in surprise, and immediately tried to squirm its way free from the fox's hold. To make this easy for both him and his prey, Prompto cracked the mouse's skull beneath his paw, and lifted the corpse up in his jaws.

 _Mission successful._

Returning to the cavern, Prompto morphed into his human form, and grabbed the mouse out from his mouth. Fresh prey never tasted as good in a human form as it did as a fox. This body just won't accept it. Prompto spit out mouse hairs, and made his way to the prison cells beneath the cave. The caves were dark enough during the day. At night, however, the candles that lit the place up did _not_ help at all. It was still pitch black down here. If you didn't have night vision, you'd trip on the first step, and crack your head on the stairs. That's why the young are not allowed in the prisoner area.

Shifting his way down the stairs, Prompto did his best to just walk by the other "experiments" without glancing at them, because they were _horrifying_.

Prompto didn't know that Ardyn could even _make_ such beasts. Although the experiments don't tend to cause any harm, it was still _very_ disturbing, nonetheless.

Well, actually, that's a lie. For as long as the pack had been living under here, they've never had a single experiment fight back for more than a day. Rumor has it, anybody that's entered Ardyn's experiment lab doesn't return the same. Ever. Even the toughest prisoners Prompto's brought back turned from top dog to a puny lab _rat_ in a matter of days.

The longest anyone's ever remained sane after repeatedly getting experimented on was a man named Ifrit. He was a former soldier of Niflheim captured during a war. Rumor said that Ifrit fought back for five days. Five. Whole. Days. One day in the lab was enough to make an average man go insane. But others said he wasn't the type to submerge beneath others. That was... until the sixth day. Ardyn supposedly operated on Ifrit for over 20 hours, not even taking a break in between. When Ifrit came back... he _changed_. You couldn't even recognize him as a human anymore, because he _wasn't_. His neck was as long as a giraffe's, his limbs extended in broken angles like rubber, and his whole body was littered with scales and bruises. Ifrit was a _demon_. They would keep him locked up for _weeks_ in a different place than other experiments, since his emotions were _extremely_ unstable. Sometimes, Ifrit would snap from a single word. Whether it be 'father,' 'gun,' or even his own _name_. The only reason why Ifrit isn't here anymore, is because one night, a security guard was sweeping the hallways of the prisoner cells, and when he came to Ifrit's, he'd realized that the man... no. _Demon_ , had killed himself with his own claws.

Prompto shuddered at the thought. And ever since Ifrit's legend, there had been no other soul that could beat his record of five days... until Noctis came in. It's been a _week_ now, and the guy still seems the same as when Prompto had just met him. Just as unlikeable as he usually is.

Prompto doesn't understand how and why, though. He's there to see Ardyn take Noctis into the experiment room, but he always comes out the exact same.

 _Is Ardyn going easy on him, or something?_

Prompto thought for a moment while unlocking the door to a second hallway of cells.

 _Is it because Noct's a werewolf? But why?_

 _If anything, he should be easier to break._

Prompto shook his head.

 _No, I can't put my nose in random thoughts. It's going to mess me up one day, too._

As Prompto approached Noctis' cell, he inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly before unlocking the door to his cell. Walking into the small space, Prompto glanced at the figure chained to the wall. His shiny, black hair was rusted and strewn out in all directions. His face looked sunken, and when he glanced up at Prompto, his normal glistening blue eyes were a dull greenish. The fur on his tail and ears were a dusty gray instead of their normal snow white color. They hung from his body like limp ropes, and made his skin look a little cleaner than it was.

"Come back so early again?" Noctis smirked slightly. "Did you worry about me?" Prompto just rolled his eyes. From his physical looks, Noctis was slowly drifting away, but his attitude was just as annoyed as the day he was first sent in. Dropping the mouse in front of the werewolf, Prompto crossed his arms.

"Chow down, bro," he chided, pointing at the corpse.

Noctis just gave Prompto an idiotic look. Prompto just smiled. He couldn't help it. His expression was so stupidly _adorable_. It was like he had some sort of charm on his body or something. Even with the looks of a homeless person, Noctis still managed to intice Prompto. It was a skill that not everyone has, and Prompto liked it. He _adored_ it.

"Aaand how exactly do you plan to make me eat it if my hands are up here while the mouse is down _there_?" Noctis smirks.

Prompto pouts, and kneels down to pick up the limp body off the stone ground. "Shut up, man, it's midnight."

Noctis just rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbles.

Prompto holds the mouse out in front of Noctis. "Here, your _highness_ ," Prompto teased.

Noctis chuckles lightly. "Here's the thing, smarty pants. Can't you see that my arms are _chained_ to the wall?"

Prompto shoots Noctis another dirty look. "Well, how do _you_ want to eat it, then?"

Noctis smiled brightly. "I want you to _feed_ it to me," he chirps.

Prompto's mouth drops open, and he laughed out loud. Maaaybe a little louder than intended. "What, am I your servant now?"

Noctis nods. "You want the short answer or the long answer?" Prompto just sticks his tongue out at the other guy. Noctis smirks teasingly. "The short answer is _yes_."

Prompto just scoffs at the answer.

Noctis continues. "And the long answer is _yes_ , you're my servant _and_ my maid." His tail shifts from side to side.

Prompto laughs. " _Ok_ , mr. Diva. Open wide."

Noctis obliged.

 _Maybe this could be something **more**..._

 _Something..._ **fascinating.**

After Noctis snatches the prey from Prompto and gulps it down in one swift motion, Prompto moves in closer. Again, blue orbs reflect back at blue orbs, and their lips slightly graze each other.

"Happy? Prompto teases, brushing hand through the other's hair gently.

Noctis smiles softly. " _Very_." He moved his head forward, and their mouths lock onto each other.

 _Something..._ **unimaginable.**

The kiss was good. It was satisfying. Prompto moved in to capture the other's scent even more, happily indulging on the pure essence of the other's soul. This was pleasuring. His hands slid past Noct's waist, slipping underneath his battered shirt, happily running along the well-toned muscles underneath. Noctis couldn't help but gasp softly from the interaction. Prompto leaned in even further into the kiss, wishing for this to last forever because all he really wants is...

 _Something..._ **perfect.**

And it's right in front of his eyes.

End of Short:

**Yo, peeps! Not much to say, other than hope you're enjoying this so far, because I know I am! Chapter Four should come out sometime this week. Dunno what else to say right now, so I'm just gonna ask you what you're going to be for Halloween this year. Comment down below your costumes. You'd probably know what I'm gonna be. A werewolf. Doy. Okay, that's enough from me. There might be a Halloween special chapter coming soon, so stay tuned for more! Have a good day, and good night from me.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello, fellow readers! As you can see, I'm in a good mood, so this chapter is uploaded earlier. Anyway, I realized the last chapters** **felt a little sadististic, so I decided to give out favorite blondie the stage this time. Less violence in future chapters. Basically, Noctis has a rough time, Prompto discovers some secrets, and he's not too happy about it. That's all I'll say for now. The rest is in the giant blob of words below! See you at the end of the chapter! See ya.**

 ** _Chapter Four:_**

 **Temporary Bliss:**

Noctis woke in complete darkness. There were no open windows, no lights, and no air conditioning. It felt like he was sleeping in a damn _oven_. Unable to bear the heat any longer, Noctis attempted to get up, only to find his wrists and ankles locked to the table. Glancing at his arms, Noctis realized that he was strapped down on some table.

 _The hell...?_

Struggling to break free, the restraints only seemed to tighten its grip on his wrists and ankles. After some time, Noctis slumped down, and cursed loudly. "HELLOOOOOOO??" He howled. No response. Noctis tried again. "GET ME OUT NOOOW." Still no response. After a few more shouts with no replies, Noctis was getting impatient at this point. He knew there were others on the other side of the door. His ears could pick up footsteps outside the room. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE." Nobody answered.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Noctis swore. Slamming his fists on the table, he relaxed back down, and tried to think of some other way to get out of this room.

 _Well, I can't fucking **move** , so kicking the door open is off the list... _

Noctis laid on the table for what seemed like forever, thinking of ways to get out of these restraints. He wasn't the best at using his brain in situations like this, but at least he was trying. I think. For hours, Noctis was either cursing to himself or struggling at the restraints until his muscles grew sore. Not the _best_ way to get free, but he didn't know what else to do. Laying on the table for hours, Noctis soon dozed off into a light snooze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto was out hunting for the pack. Ardyn suggested that he bring another fox to help him, but Prompto refused. He was better as a lone wolf, anyway. More members would just slow him down. Sprinting through the forest, Prompto's ears were stretched out and turned in all directions, listening for the slightest sound.

He slowed down to the sound of a rabbit shuffling around in the grass. Screeching to a halt, Prompto lowered his body down into the grass, and slowly crept up behind his prey. It was sniffing around the tall grass, searching for flowers and nuts to eat. Prompto smirked. Normally, rabbits are all preparing for hibernation now. Whether it be relaxing in their burrow, or feeding its young, it's rare for a rabbit to be out and about this time of year. Crawling slowly towards the prey, Prompto licked his lips. The rabbit hopped around aimlessly, completely unaware of what's behind it.

 _Wait for it..._

The rabbit stumbled around for a while before finding a nut, greedily shoving it in its cheeks.

 _Now!_

Prompto leaped out of the grass, and charged towards the rabbit. The white furred animal jolted in surprise, and dropped the nut from its mouth. Bouncing up and over the grass, it looked like a literal snowball. Prompto ran faster and closed the distance between itself and its prey. He slashed a nasty looking gash on the rabbit's leg, smiling as the furred animal cried out in pain. The rabbit tumbled on the ground, eventually coming to a stop. Prompto padded over to his prey, and glanced at it one more time. Its red eyes were wide in fear, glistening under the early sunlight. Prompto smirked.

 _Sorry buddy, but you're on the menue_ _today._

Pinning the rabbit to the ground, Prompto snapped its weak neck with his jaw, granting the rabbit a quick and painless death. He gazed at the motionless corpse that once used to gallop gracefully through the grass. Even through his success, Prompto couldn't help but feel sorry for the rabbit. Living a life of fear must be miserable.

Grabbing the corpse up with his mouth, Prompto headed back to the cavern.

 _Tonight, we feast._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright light flashing over his face aroused Noctis from his nap. Groggily, his eyelids fluttered, and his eyes met with a blinding light hanging above his head. Closing his eyes in an instant, Noctis groaned. He could hear shuffling in the room beside him, but it didn't sound like a kitsune. It was... clunky. Like a machine. Squinting to the side, Noct's eyes rested on three MTs looming over him. His eyes widened, and he let out a combination of a whimper and a scream.

 _MTs? What are they doing here?_

As the machines shuffled around in the room, another man appeared before his eyes. He had dangly strands of scarlet red hair, and his face looked like a 40 year old man. _Creepy..._

 _Who is he? What does he have to do with Niflheim? How did they get here?_

Noctis was silent on the outside, but was overwhelmed with a million questions on the inside. So much, Noctis felt like they were going to burst out of his body any second.

The man above him smirked, and his ear twitched with satisfaction. He was another damned kitsune. Noctis had had enough of magical fox hybrids from yesterday, and he certainly didn't want to be strapped down while one was looking over him like a damn _hawk_. Struggling against the restraints, Noctis growled and glared at the kitsune above him.

The man just smirked, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's about time you woke up," he smiled with malevolence. Greeting Noctis with a slight nod, he raised his hat. "I'm Ardyn, the leader of this pack."

"Are you a pedophile or something?" Noctis asked. "I don't get it, though. What's with the costume and everything?"

Ardyn just smirked lightly. "I see, you're a odd one. And _no_ , I'm not a pedophile. I am a"-

Noctis snorted. "I couldn't care less who you are. Just let me out of here if you want to keep your head."

Ardyn threw his head back in laughter. It was setting Noctis on edge. "Better watch your behavior, kid," he laughed. "Wouldn't want our guests to accidentally kill you. After all, you're the prize they've been longing to get."

Noctis rolled his eyes, and snarled. " _Make_ me."

His stern face was broken with a hard _slap_ from Ardyn. Noctis yelped, and glared at the man.

"I warned ya," Ardyn smirked. Noctis was sure he was going to have a red mark on his right cheek for a few days now. That only pissed him off more. Noctis struggled against the straps, and shouted in frustration.

"Damn you! What do you want with me, anyway?" Noctis yelled. "I've been in your _lab_ many times now. You _can't_ break me, y'know!" His back lifted up from the table uncomfortably.

Ardyn just held him down. "Calm down, jeez." He sighed. "We're not gonna _kill_ you, y'know."

"That doesn't mean I should hate you any less." Noctis growls menacingly. Venom dripped from his words, but Ardyn just shrugged it off. Walking over to a tray of medical supplies, he shuffled around the cabinets. Noctis tried to glance at what Ardyn was getting, but the MTs blocked his view. "Move your face," Noctis grumbles.

The MTs don't respond, and stay locked in their position. Noctis glared at one of them. "I said _move_ ," he snarled. The MT responds by punching Noctis in the ribs. The boy wheezed from the pain, and gasped for air. "What was that for?!" The MT didn't respond, and just stared blankly at the wall. "Stupid ass robot..." Noctis grumbles underneath his breath.

After a while, Ardyn comes back with a few supplies. A scalpel, a tube, clamps, disinfecting wipes, tape, and some gauze. Noctis stares at the equipment with suspicion. "What are you planning?" He asks uncertainly. The man just smiles coldly, and heads over to Noct's wrist. Noctis tried to pull his wrist away, but Ardyn just tightens the restraints. He unbuckles the restraint on his wrist, and picks it up and pokes it, searching for a good vein. "Get off!" Noctis squirms, but he didn't even make it a centimeter before running out of breath.

Ardyn puts some gloves on, and presses his thumb on a vein. Noctis growls in frustration, his eyes gleaming with ice. But behind the anger, he was scared. Afraid. _Terrified_.

Grabbing some disenfecting wipes, Ardyn wipes Noct's wrist, making sure the skin was clean. After disenfecting the vein, Ardyn threw the wipes away, and grabs the scalpel. Noctis gazes at the blade with fear. The closer it got to his skin, the paler he got. Ardyn held the scalpel in his mouth, and grabbed the tube from the tray. Holding the tube in his left hand, he grabbed the blade in his right.

Ardyn smiled malevolently. "Are you scared?"

Noctis just gazed at the blade between his fingers wide-eyed.

The kitsune grinned. "Don't worry. You'll be safe with _me_."

Noctis' breath hitched, and he tried to pull his wrist away, but the man had a tight grasp on it. As the scalpel bit into his flesh, Noctis winced in pain. The moment it pierced the vein, blood poured out of his wrist. Removing the blade from Noct's flesh, Ardyn quickly set the bloody scalpel on the tray, and held the tube in his right hand. He connected the end of the tube to a bag, and slid the tube into Noct's wrist. Noctis grunted in pain as the object made its way down his arm, surrounding his vein. Blood entered the tube, and dripped into the bag on the other end.

Ardyn grabbed a roll of gauze, and pressed a layer around the incision. He tore off pieces of tape, and secured the tube to Noct's wrist. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, and wished that this _wasn't_ just happening right now. Just being surrounded by MTs was bad enough, but having a creepy dude collect your blood was just _unacceptable_. Noctis struggled to pull his wrist out of Ardyn's grasp, but the man just pushed his thumb into the vein, pushing more blood through the tube. Noctis groaned in pain, and relaxed his arm.

He's really starting to _hate_ kitsunes. He hated these people. He hated Niflheim. He hated this place.

 _This was just **great**._

After what seemed like an eternity, one of the MTs stepped up, and put a metal hand on Ardyn's shoulder.

 **Make sure to stop soon. Remember, we need it _alive_.**

Ardyn just nodded. "Yeah, but _I_ also need half of his blood. We're not even a fourth of the way through yet." Noctis just growls.

 _Not **enough**?? You've filled up two bags with blood, now. Are you literally planning to take **half**??_

Noctis was getting impatient at this moment. He struggled to free his wrist from Ardyn's grasp. Of course, it didn't budge at all. Cursing, he tried to kick out at one of the MTs. Again, another bruise formed on his chest as the bot delivered a blow to his ribs.

 _Fuck. How am I supposed to get out of_ **this??**

After a while, Noctis' arm was turning a pale white. He could feel himself drifting off from blood loss. Noctis groaned softly. It was like donating blood to 50 people.

 _This sucked._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sprinting out the forest, Prompto screeched to a halt to see one of Niflheim's machines parked in front of the cave entrance.

 _The hell is this?_

Padding into the cave, Prompto looked around, expecting MTs to be everywhere. Nothing new, surprisingly. Kitsunes were prancing around freely, occasionally welcoming hunters back into the cavern. Dropping the rabbit into the prey hole, Prompto examined every nook and crack, checking for secret cameras or, any other Niflheim gadget.

"Hey, Prompto!" A voice behind him jolted him out of spy mode. Turning around, Prompto faced a chestnut brown kitsune. Her pigtails flowed freely behind her brown curls, and her eyes shimmered a light nut color.

Prompto smiled at the young woman. "Hello, Cindy."

Cindy smiled back with ten times the happiness. "Welcome back!"

Prompto shrugged. "Yeah." Walking past the female kitsune, Cindy glanced at the hunter in confusion.

"I-is something wrong?" She asked.

Prompto snuck a look her way. "Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that Niflheim is literally parking outside our home."

Cindy tilted her head, her ear twitching questioningly. "You don't know about that yet? Hasn't Ardyn told you about our guests?"

Prompto spun around, surprising the young kitsune. "What?!" He spurt out.

Cindy eyed him with confusion. "Well, they were here to do some business with that werewolf kid we brought in the other week." Prompto just stared at her in awe. His tail flicked, signaling her to keep speaking. She continued on. "Ardyn and the MTs are in that room over there..." she pointed to a cave which was closed off.

Prompto trotted over to the door, and turned the knob, only to find that it's locked. He cursed softly.

"That's the experiment room. You know that Ardyn always locks it whether he's inside or not." Cindy runs up behind Prompto. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, she whispered slowly in his ear. "Are you... perhaps... _worried_ about the kid?" Prompto doesn't reply, and just tries turning the knob a few more times before kicking the door in annoyance. Cindy just sighs. "I know how you feel when Ardyn doesn't tell you much... it can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." She smiles lightly.

Prompto shakes his head. "No, it's not just that." And with that, he turns away, and trots into his own caveroom, shutting the door behind him. Cindy just glances at it sadly.

"Hey, Cindy!" A black kitsune comes up to her side, and playfully slaps her back. Cindy grabs his hand, and pouts at him, her brown ears lowering. "What? I didn't hit you _that_ hard!" The man chuckled.

"It's not that, Drautos..." Cindy replied. Drautos looked at her weirdly. "It's Prompto. He's mad about Ardyn keeping secrets from him again."

Drautos scoffs. "Aw, leave the man alone, Cindy. You know how grumpy he can get when this happens." Wrapping his tail affectionately around her waist, he whispers in her ear softly. "Besides, we have _other_ things we could be doing right now..." his hands travel up her hips and onto her waist, holding on like it's his life support.

Cindy just shrugs Drautos off. "Gross. Stop trying to be a pedophile, Drautos. It's creepy." She runs away with some other females, and makes a face at the man before disappearing behind the corner.

"Rude!!" Drautos pouts, and soon wanders away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark confinements of his room, Prompto shuffles around. His tail dragged across the rock as he wallowed around aimlessly, and his ears drooped. Kicking pebbles around, Prompto wonders why Ardyn hid his experiment room from the rest.

 _I'm his most trusted agent. So, why doesn't he ever tell me anything that he does to the subjects we bring back?_

He growls softly at the back of his throat.

 _What does_ **Niflheim _have to do with this, anyway?_ **

Sitting down on his bed, Prompto lays down on the mattress, and grumbles. Arranging his arms behind his head, Prompto grabs a box of cigarettes from the head of his bed frame and pops one in his mouth. Snatching the lighter from its perch, he slowly ignites the cigarette. Throwing the lighter back onto the shelf, Prompto inhales the fume, and sighs blissfully, a thin trail of smoke erupting from his parted lips.

 _Or maybe..._

Prompto smiled to himself. This was relaxing. He wished he could lay here and smoke forever. It was the only thing that calmed him down when he really needed it. The smell, the heat, the tingling feeling forming inside his belly. Prompto loved it. If he had the choice of smoking with no worries, he'd happily take it.

The stress was really putting a toll on him these days. With winter coming, the whole pack has to gather up enough food to survive the snow. Being the best hunter, Prompto had to go out five times a week, not to mention the constant missions he was assigned. To be honest, Prompto just wanted to get away from reality. Closing his eyes, Prompto shivered. Not from the cold. He thought about Noctis the entire night yesterday. Somehow... he seemed... _connected_ with the guy in some way.

 _Argh, what am I thinking??_

Prompto ran his hands through his blonde curls. "What's gotten into me, lately?" He whispered softly to himself. "From the moment we met,n I just..." Prompto hugged a pillow close to his chest.

 _Fell in love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was soon going to be dusk. Prompto lounged around in the bar for a few hours, buying as many shot glasses he could afford. He had to somehow get rid of his... _feelings_ towards a mere test subject. It's not like him. Prompto wanted to lose himself tonight. He longed to see Noctis' face again. He wanted to see what a werewolf could do to MTs.

 _I'm crazy._

He wanted to curl up inside the werewolf.

 _I know I am._

He wanted to _taste_ its snow white fur.

 _I admit it._

He wanted to love him.

Groaning, Prompto slumped his head in his arms, and called for another shot of whiskey. The bartender just sighed, and poured him another glass. Sliding it over to the hunter, Prompto caught it mid-slide, and his long, slender fingers curled around the glass.

"Haven't you had enough to drink today, Prompto?" The bartender asked, his silver ears twitching with a hint of concern.

"What, are yyyou worried about me, or ssssomethin?" Prompto slurs, and raises the beverage to his lips, gulping down another glass. Setting the cup down with a _thunk_ on the table, Prompto hiccuped.

The bartender sighed. "Suit yourself, kid." He picked up the empty glass, and wiped it down with a cloth. "It's your life, after all." Prompto just zones back out into his thoughts.

 _Does he possess the same feelings for me, though...?_

Prompto groans slightly.

 _I'm just going to make a huge fool out of myself, anyway..._

 _Why even bother?_

Prompto shifts his position so that his head was resting in his arms.

 _I wonder though..._

Prompto closes his eyes, grumbling softly. "Shut up, Prompto," he whispers to himself. "That's just a damn fairytale, and those don't come true."

 _But, then again..._

Suddenly, a door swings open, making Prompto's eyes open in a flash.

 _You never know until you try... right?_

Prompto laid on the bar table for an hour or so, daydreaming about Noctis. He was really going to fall asleep in this place if it wasn't for a slammed door to wake him up.

Groggily lifting his head up from the cold counter, Prompto watched as Ardyn stepped out of the experiment room along with three MTs.

Prompto immediately snapped out of his drunken state, his ears perking.

"Yes, I know," Ardyn reassured the MTs, leading them to a different room. "He'll be ready by next week, I guarantee." He shuts the door to the experiment room, and locks it. Ardyn and the MTs go into another cavern with a wooden door, and sits at the table inside. Prompto couldn't hear their conversation now, but he was certain it was something about Noctis.

Paying for his drinks, Prompto slumped out of his chair, and stumbled clumsily over to the experiment room. Of course, the damn door was locked like always, so turning the doorknob was out of question. Promptly pushed his elbow against the door, but got no response. He followed the push with a kick.

"Noctis?" Prompto called, pressing his ear to the metal door. No response. Prompto cursed. Usually, everytime Ardyn experiments on someone, they always come out of the room with him. The only exception was Ifrit, but... that was a rumor. Right? Prompto called Noctis again and again, only to get silence as a response. He swore softly. It didn't help that this door was like, five inches thick of _metal_. If sound could even get through to the other side, it would be a miracle, anyway. Besides, Ardyn's been looking for new species... well, old species for a long time now. Surely he wouldn't do anything bad to Noctis... _right_?

Prompto walks along the room for a good amount of time before the booze was getting to his brain, and Prompto had to go back to his cave.

Prompto tries his best to use his drunken vision to find his room, and opens the door. Staggering into his room, Prompto fumbles with the lock for about ten minutes before finally successfully locking his door. Collapsing on his bed, Prompto sighs softly, and buries his head under his pillow. He forgot to open the vents in his room after smoking, so now, everything he owns smells like a factory. But Prompto was too drunk to care that much. Before he even remembered closing his eyes, Prompto was out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Prompto felt like _shit_. Maybe he had a little too much to drink yesterday night. Lying sprawled on the mattress, Prompto groans. Waves of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed him everytime he moved a finger. He forgot how bad hangovers were. He still had to hunt today as well, which was another shitty thing about being a top hunter in the pack.

Moaning, Prompto tried to flip onto his stomach to try and relieve the waves of dizziness overwhelming him. That was a mistake. The moment he moved his back, nausea shot a bullet in his head, making a sharp needle of pain pierce his brain. Yelping, Prompto lost his balance, and flopped straight onto his queasy stomach. That just made the situation even worse. A huge wave of nausea punched him directly in the stomach, making it lurch to his throat.

 _Bad idea._

Prompto gagged, and immediately shot up and out of bed, not caring the dizziness overwhelming his body. Sprinting out his door, Prompto dashed for the exit of the cavern. It _sucked_ how their rooms didn't have bathrooms installed. Prompto heard that humans have luxurious flushable toilets as well. How come he doesn't build one?

 _That's another to-do to add to my list..._

Sprinting in the lobby, Prompto could feel hot bile burning its way up his throat. He turned a tight corner, and almost tumbled over if he had not held onto the wall for support.

As he approached the exit of the cave, Prompto's eyes widened. As he flew down the lobby, Prompto pushed his away past multiple kitsunes, gurgling a ' _sorry_ ' on his way. By now, he could _taste_ the bitter bile at the back of his throat. He charged for the exit, slapping a hand to his mouth. Prompto's never ran so fast in his life. It was upsetting and hilarious at the same time.

Suddenly, a figure stepped in between Prompto and the exit for a brief moment. Prompto's eyes widened in desperation.

 _Cindy. **Not** now._

The figure's hazelnut eyes glanced at Prompto. She giggled. "Prompto? Good mor"-

Before she could finish her greeting, Prompto shoved her out of his way, feeling nausea fill into his mouth. Cindy stumbled, and stared at the blonde in confusion.

Prompto sprinted like his life depended on it, and finally made his way out of the cave, standing right on the edge of the cliff. Kneeling over, Prompto released all of last night's dinner and beer out of his system. Coughing and sputtering between bursts, Prompto gagged gruesomely.

"-oooh..." Cindy winced, staring at Prompto empty his guts over the cliff. "Uh, too much to drink last night, Prompto?"

Prompto dry-heaved for a new minutes before finally calming down. Gasping and wheezing, Prompto's body finally relaxed. Wiping his mouth, Prompto slowly stumbled his way back into the cavern. Putting a hand on Cindy's shoulder, Prompto slumped his head over her body.

"Yeah..." he finally rasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis felt like _crap_. His whole body was numb, and he couldn't even clench his fist or bend his toes anymore. Noctis was pretty sure he was paler than the moon right now. He glanced at the four bags of blood sitting on the counter next to him. Noctis growled low in his throat.

 _That stupid Ardyn... as soon as I get out of these restraints, I swear..._

Noctis rolled his head lazily to one side. Closing his eyes, Noctis thinks about his home back in Insomnia. Where's Ignis, Gladio, and Aranea now? Are they looking for him? Do they miss his as much as Noctis misses them? As much as Noctis hated admitting it, he was getting _terribly_ homesick over these days. Not only did he have to see the abomination _Ardyn_ every damn day, but he was chained up in a prison cell for most of the day.

The only thing he remotely _liked_ about this place was Prompto. Ever since he was assigned to keep track of him, Noctis had grown close to the kitsune. His golden hair stuck up like a chocobo's and his blue eyes glistened even down in the shitdump prison cell. Noctis just wished that Prompto could visit him more often.

But... if Prompto really is one of Ardyn's most trusted hunters, didn't Prompto know about the experiments as well? Why doesn't Prompto tell Noctis what Ardyn does to him?

 _Maybe... Prompto's just a fake friend composed by Ardyn to get more information off me._

Noctis winces at the thought. As much as he hated the thought, it matched up so well. Prompto doesn't show up during any of the experiments, and he doesn't even warn Noctis about what's to come. Maybe he's just another puppet on Ardyn's shelf to play with.

 _I just wished that he could be real..._

If Prompto had something to do with Niflheim... Noctis groans.

 _No... that can't be._

He tries to shake the thought out of his brain, but he just can't stop thinking about it.

 _Prompto was the one that captured me in the beginning, anyway..._

 _He's the one with Ardyn._

 _He's the one with Niflheim._

 _He's the wolf in this situation._

 _I..._

Noctis shudders. A frown overcomes his pale face.

 _I can't trust anybody here._

Noctis grits his teeth in frustration.

 _Not even Prompto._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto hung out with Cindy for most of the morning. He did admit, though. It felt at least ten times better after the vomit was released. Cindy was in the kitchen cooking food that helps with hangovers, and Prompto was sprawled on her couch. It felt good to be take care of, once in a while.

He sighed softly. But he just wished that it was Noctis that was taking care of him. Prompto lifted a hand up in the air, grasping at the open air. Oh, how he longed to touch his fur again, to nuzzle his nose in Noct's neck, to curl up inside the beast itself. Prompto smiled slightly. He got it. After this, Prompto was going to hunt something and visit Noctis again. He was getting sick of being separated over and over again. Surely, Ardyn must have returned Noctis back to his cell now.

"Here you go! Just the way you like it!" Cindy smiles warmly, and sets a plate of salmon down on the tea table. Prompto grunts as he sit up, and stares at the food in confusion.

"This is..." he starts.

Cindy glances at Prompto in confusion. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

The blonde looks at the fish in awe. "It's _raw_."

Cindy chuckled. "Well, duh! I heard that raw salmon is good for curing hangovers for kitsunes! Cooked meat just doesn't fill us up that much, y'know?"

Promptly shrugged. "Couldn't you have at least _smoked_ the fish?"

Cindy nabbed Prompto with her elbow. "Aw, stop being such a picky eater, Prompto! We eat raw meat all the time!"

"When we're _foxes_ , Cindy," he mutters, picking up a slice of salmon.

The chestnut brown kitsune just pouts, and turns her head. "Even humans eat it, Prompto!" She whines. "I've heard of it! It's called _sushi_ , or something like that."

Prompto just grunts. "Humans eat _everything_ , Cindy."

Cindy just laughs. "Well, that _is_ true, but if humans eat it, can't you eat it too, Prompto?"

Prompto just grumbles a _fine_ , and drops a slice of fish into his mouth. The texture of the meat is slimy and slick, and Prompto shudders as he chews it up. After some time of chewing, Prompto gleefully swallows it, gagging a little at the after taste.

Cindy leans in closer. "Soooo, how is it? Not bad, right?"

Prompto shudders. "If not _bad_ means not _good_ , then yes."

Cindy grumbles. "Cmon, I'm trying to help you! Just be a man and eat the fish! Drautos eats raw meat everyday!"

The blonde grunts, and blissfully picks up another chunk of meat. Dropping it in his mouth, Prompto decided to _not_ chew this time, so he can't taste it that much, and decides to _swallow_ it right away.

 _Bad idea._

The fish gets caught halfway down his throat, and Prompto coughs and gags, clutching his neck. His eyes widen, and he makes a pitiful squeal.

"For the love of _god_ , Prompto! _Chew_ before you swallow, you buffoon!" Cindy exclaims and ran behind the blonde, immediately wrapping her arms around Prompto's waist, pushing her thumb above his belly button. After a few thrusts, the chunk flies out of his mouth, splatting on the floor. Prompto gasps for air, and his back muscles relax.

Cindy sighs. "I guess you aren't a fan of raw meat, then," she smiles, rubbing a hand across her forehead. "Here, sit back down on the couch. I'll make you something _cooked_ this time. How about eggs?"

Promptly closes his eyes, and shakes his head. "Nah, it's ok, Cindy," he replies. "Besides, I gotta hunt something for Noctis. He's gonna get cranky if he's hungry, y'know?" He chuckles slowly. Wiping the chunk of meat that he regurgitated on the floor with a paper towel, Prompto made his way towards the door.

"Wait, Prompto," Cindy calls after him. The blonde halts, and glances back at the female. "Here, instead of hunting, how about you take this to him? You never ate much, anyway." She held up the plate of salmon.

Prompto nods softly, and takes the tray from Cindy. "Thanks, Cindy. You're the best."

"No problem, Prompto. I'm your friend, after all," Cindy smiles cheerfully at the blonde.

"Yeah..." Prompto smiles back, and exits her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Promptly opened the door to Noctis' cell, and he smirked at the raven. Noctis greeted him with the usual grin, and lifted his head up. This time, Noctis was as clean as a new toy. _Prompto's_ new toy. The dirt and grime was gone, and it revealed his flawless skin beneath.

"Yo, Prom, long time no see," Noctis grinned. His clothes were perfectly clean and smooth. Not only were they flawless, the fabric was soft and delicate, and whenever it pressed up against Noct's body, Prompto could see the bumps of muscles underneath.

Prompto shivered with delight, and set the plate on the floor after grabbing a chunk of salmon in his hand. Making his way over to the werewolf, Prompto's free hand lifted up to caress the other's cheek, feeling the smooth, delicate skin.

"Open wide," Prompto smirked. Noctis slowly opened his mouth, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth with a few sharp canines inside. Prompto shuddered at the sight.

 _It was gorgeous._

Dropping the meat into the other's mouth, Prompto watched as Noctis chewed slowly, enjoying every moment of it. As he swallowed, Prompto's eyes moved along with the bump on Noct's neck as it bobbed up and down.

"Was that good enough for you?" Noctis sneered, his blue eyes glistening under the light of a candle.

"It was _perfect_ ," Prompto grinned, licking his lips.

Moving closer, the blonde's lips locked onto the raven's, and there was a moment of complete and utter silence in the cells except for the soft moans and gasps emitting from both figures.

As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Noctis leaned back, and let Prompto win. The blonde smirked, and moved his hands slowly up the wolf's body. Noctis let out a small gasp, and that was all Prompto needed to continue on. The very _essence_ of Noctis was what kept Prompto going. Prompto's hands slipped under Noct's shirt, and they both gasped. Running his fingers along the toned abs, Prompto shivered from pleasure.

 _This was **perfect**._

Looking into the eyes of the werewolf, Prompto felt like he was being hypnotized. His eyes were like a blue moon, but _better_.

 _Those eyes... they're gorgeous._

Noctis pressed his lips against Promtpo's collarbone, running his tongue over the spot over and over again. Prompto moaned softly. His hands tightened around Noct's waist, and he shifted, pinning the werewolf between him and the cell wall. Noctis grinned.

"Do you like that?" He smirked.

Prompto smiled back. "I _love_ it."

The blonde leans in, burrowing his face into Noct's hair, inhaling his scent like it's a drug. It _was_ , after all.

"Stay here... with me." Noctis whispers.

Prompto nods gently.

 _I will._

Prompto snapped his eyes open in an instant. He shook his head in confusion.

 _Where...?_

The blonde glances at his hands. The plate of fish was still being carried. He's not in the cell. He's not even in the prison.

Prompto focuses on his feet, and gasp as he realized he was going down the stairs to the prison chamber. Slipping on the steps in surprise, the blonde falls over and lands painfully on his stomach.

"Shit!" Prompto curses, and thrusts his arms up to catch the plate midair. The plate lands gently between his hands, and Prompto sighs in relief.

 _That was close._

Standing up, Prompto dusts the grime off his clothes, and looks around. He was at the entrance of the underground prison.

 _Was I... daydreaming? At this time?_

The blonde grunts, and shakes his head. He ran one hand through his hair, and shivers in fear.

 _When had I become so... **sexual** towards another?? _

Prompto cursed at himself. All this was disturbing. It didn't help that _he_ was what was disturbing. Prompto's acting like a perverted man.

 _What... happened to me?_

Prompto shook the remaining thoughts of his fantasy out of his head, and opened the door to the chambers.

Walking into Noct's hallway, Prompto tilted his head on confusion to find all the candles out.

"Noct?" Prompto called, waiting for an answer. No response.

The blonde made his way over to Noctis' cell, and opened the door. It was unlocked.

"Hey, buddy?" Prompto called a second time, stepping in slowly. "Are you planning to scare me, or something?" Silence answers him slowly.

Prompto bites his bottom lip in worry.

 _It's empty._

Stepping out of the cell, Prompto realized that Noct's scent was all erased. He couldn't even smell him anymore.

Prompto clenches the plate.

 _Don't tell me that... Noct's still with Ardyn..._

Prompto dashed out of the hallways, rushing through the doorway. He bounced up the steps, and emerged out in the open.

Several kitsunes walking by glanced at the blonde confusingly, but Prompto just shrugged them off. He had a bigger issue on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drautos, I need to see you for a moment," a voice called out in the distance.

The black furred kitsune looked at the man confusingly.

"Ardyn?" Drautos sounded surprised. "Do I need to go hunting again? I just went this morning"-

"No, it's not that," Ardyn replied, sauntering over to the hunter. "I need your assistance in the lab."

The kitsune stared at Ardyn in awe. "W-what? But you never allow anyone to enter that room," he stuttered. "I thought you never needed help on anything revolving experimenting."

Ardyn smiles. "Until now," he chants, putting a hand on the hunter's shoulder. "It's about the werewolf."

Drautos stayed quiet.

"It's urgent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lab was dark. Cold. _Uncomfortable_. Drautos never knew how Ardyn could work in a place like this.

"Flick the lights on, boy," Ardyn chimed.

Drautos obeyed, and flicked on all three switches. Suddenly, light pierced through the room, and the hunter grunted in surprise.

"Wow..." he started, glancing at all the tools and cabinets installed in the room. "This is..."

Ardyn smirked. "Yes, I know. I cherish this place deeply." He walked behind the hunter slowly. "I'm entrusting you to come in here, so that's why..."

Suddenly, a scalpel was placed up against Drautos' neck. The kitsune gasped in surprise, and froze. Ardyn smiled evilly.

"You can't tell _anyone_ what you've seen in here, ok?" Ardyn chirped.

Drautos nodded before he even comprehended what Ardyn had said. "Y-yes sir..."

"Good," Ardyn chimed. "Now that _that's_ out of the way, it's time to operate."

Stepping into the center of the room, Ardyn walked by the main table, and ran his fingers across the huge cloth that draped over it. Drautos just gulped in anticipation.

 _It can't be that bad... right?_

Suddenly, the maroon red kitsune grabbed the cloth, and in one swift motion, stripped it away from the table, revealing a figure atop it. Drautos just stared at him.

 _It's you..._

He had dark black hair, and white ears. There was another cloth draped over his eyes, so Drautos couldn't tell what color they were. Well, if the cloth wasn't there, Drautos could tell that his eyes were closed, so he was definitely sleeping. In fact, the guy was so still, the only thing that signaled that he was even alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

 _Noctis._

Drautos slowly made his way over to the center, and stood across from Ardyn.

Ardyn smiled. "Yes, as you can see, he's my favorite test subject so far." Grabbing a pair of gloves, Ardyn slipped them over his hands, and tossed a pair over to Drautos. He caught it midair, and repeated after Ardyn, putting on the gloves.

"Um, so what are we doing?" Drautos asked uncertainly.

The other man just chuckled. " _Operation_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto dashed over to the experiment room as fast as his wobbly legs could take him.

 _What's Ardyn doing?_

The blonde pushed his way through other kitsunes, and soon found himself panting and wheezing in front of the lab. Pounding his fists on the reinforced door, the blonde yelled Noct's name, hoping to get a reply.

And there was. But... it wasn't Noctis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drautos wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Keep your hand steady, Drautos," Ardyn whispered. "If oxygen gets into the veins, he could die."

 _Well, **that** didn't help at all..._

Drautos grunted, and kept his hand as still as possible. Holding the boy's wrist, Drautos watched as Ardyn inserted a needle through a vein, and connected the tube with a bag.

"Ok, now, push your thumb gently into his wrist," Ardyn grumbled.

Drautos obeyed, and did exactly what he was told. Blood immediately started oozing into the needle, traveling down the tube, and finally dripping into the bag. The hunter winced. He was a fierce killer, not a doctor. His hands aren't the most precise set in the entire citadel.

"Good, you're doing good," Ardyn smiled.

Drautos didn't want to look at this anymore. The fact that he was taking _blood_ from a kid was just weird. _Too_ weird for him. The kid wasn't responsive at all, either. Not a single groan, flinch, or even a twitch. Now he's not some medical expert, but he knows for a _fact_ that this wasn't a good sign. Drautos gulped, and glanced over at Ardyn. The man seemed to notice Drautos' confusion, and smiled malevolently.

"What's wrong, Drautos?" Ardyn chirped, showing a nice, _fake_ smile.

The hunter winced. "Well, I mean... this kid... he's..."

Ardyn played with him more. "Yesss?"

Drautos continued on. "He's _awfully_ pale from blood loss. Shouldn't we sto"-

Ardyn slammed his hand on the table, making Drautos jolt back in surprise.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting for a chance like this," Ardyn growled. "If you don't want to help, you can _leave_." He pointed to the door.

The hunter gulped, and wiped sweat droplets off his face with his free hand. "Sorry sir..." he mumbled under his breath, and continued filling the bags with blood.

 _Oh boy..._

They worked in silence for a _painfully_ long time, before suddenly, a series of sounds erupted from the door. Drautos and Ardyn both turned around to glance at the exit.

Muffled calls were coming from the other side, and the banging on the door never stopped.

Ardyn growled in annoyance, and glanced at Drautos. The hunter stared right back at him. "Go deal with the _outsider_ ," Ardyn grumbled softly.

Drautos uncertainly nodded slowly, and removed his gloves, throwing them into the trash. Washing his hands quickly at the sink, Drautos slowly unlocked the door, and peeked outside. His eyes widened.

 _It's you...?_

The guy on the other side seemed equally as surprised as Drautos, and gasped at him in awe.

"Prompto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto couldn't believe his eyes. _Drautos_ , his best friend, working with Ardyn in the lab?!

"Drautos?" He asked uncertainly.

"Prompto?" The hunter pushed the question back at him immediately.

The blonde shook his head. What's going on here? Is there something Ardyn isn't telling him? Well actually, Prompto knows for _certain_ that Ardyn was keeping something from him. The old man always did, but up until now, Prompto didn't mind that. He never felt any bonds at all with any of the other prisoners he'd brought back, but this one... he was... _special_.

"What the _hell's_ going on??" Prompto snarled, his blue eyes glistening under the afternoon light.

Drautos gulped. "Uh, n-nothing, i-it's nothing," he stammers, sweat dripping down his face.

Prompto glared at the hunter. "Did you take me for a dummy?! What's behind you??" The blonde tried looking over Drautos' shoulder, but Drautos just moved his body wherever Prompto's eyes moved.

" _Please_ , Prompto..." Drautos whispered desperately.

The blonde just banged his fist against the door, trying to pry it open. "What? What's _wrong_?? Am I finally discovering how much you were keeping from me, Drautos?! Your best _friend_??"

Drautos winced, and pulled against Prompto, trying to keep the door closed. "I-I'm sorry, Prom, but... you _have_ to go. It's urgent."

" _Don't_ call me Prom!" The blonde shouted, catching the attention of many other kitsunes happening to be walking by. "I don't even _know_ you now... I... I... I can't _trust_ you, Drautos!"

Those last words punched the hunter right in the heart, and he loosened his grip on the metal door for a split second. Prompto took notice of this, and charged into Drautos, knocking him over. Drautos fell with a _thump_ on the floor, causing the door to swing open. The blonde stepped inside, and gasped.

"N-Noct...?" Prompto stuttered, staring at the figure on the table. Noctis was _literally_ paler than the moon. It's like his skin was made of white paint. It was... it was like looking at a ghost.

Ardyn turned, and grunted in anger. "You had _one job_ , Drautos..."

The hunter looked away in shame and guilty muttered a "sorry."

"What are you doing to him??" Prompto growled, venom dripping from his words, and if it was real, it would've melted through the tiled floor, straight to the core of the Earth.

Ardyn just stepped aside from the table, smiling evilly. "Well, how _nice_ of you to join us, Prompto..."

The blonde clenched his fists. "What the _hell's_ going on..."

Slowly making his way over to Noct's body, Prompto gently removed the cloth from his eyes, and a ghastly look drowned his expression. Noct's right eye was gone. _Missing_. A blood-drenched piece of gauze pressed against the socket, making it look even worse. Prompto held a hand up to his mouth, trying not to vomit on his friend.

"What did you do..." the blonde growled quietly.

Ardyn just chuckled. "My job."

Promptly slammed his fist on the table, creating a dent on the flat surface. "Shut up, old man!" He shouted in anger. Whipping around, Prompto glared at _both_ Ardyn and Drautos. "You... _monsters_." Creases formed on his forehead from frowning, and Prompto felt like he was going to explode.

Drautos slowly got up, and made his way over to Prompto. "Prom, I-I... I didn't know that he..." he placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

The blonde simply swatted Drautos' hand off his body, and growled a "shut up," before turning back over to his friend. He ripped the IV out of Noct's arm, and broke all the restraints holding him down. Draping a pale, limp arm over his shoulder, the blonde supported the werewolf's body with his own, and slowly made his way out of that _wretched_ lab.

Glaring at Ardyn on his way out, Prompto flipped him off. "I know _one_ thing for sure."

Pausing outside the room, Prompto shivered with anger. " _You're_ the monster in this situation, not Noctis." And with that, Prompto slammed the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Everything hurts..._

 _Where am I...?_

 _Am I dead?_

 _Where's Prompto?_

Squinting his eye open just a slit, Noctis groaned softly. The blonde noticed, and immediately went around a corner, setting Noctis gently on the ground.

Noctis leaned back against the cold, stone wall, and wheezed in pain.

"Prom...?" He stuttered desperately.

The blonde nodded gently, and smiled warmly. "Yeah, it's me, man." He ran a hand through Noct's hair, trying to soothe the gasping figure.

"Where are we?" Noctis asked softly.

"In a hallway, somewhere," Prompto replied.

"Eeh??" Noctis immediately straightened, glancing around at the surroundings. Thankfully, there weren't any passing kitsunes, since it's _way_ past curfew, and most are all asleep now. Noctis realized that somehow... his vision seemed... _cut off_. Feeling around his face, Noct's eye widened when his fingertips met up with gauze covering his other eye.

"W-what...??" His lips trembled, and he covered his right eye with his hands. "Prom, what _happened_ to me??"

Prompto just stared sadly at Noctis, and shook his head slowly. " _Ardyn_ ," was the only response he growled out.

The teen glanced at Prompto, and a cold glare immediately surfaced on his face. "That _bitch_..." Noctis cursed, and slammed his fist into the wall. Prompto smiled slightly. He 100% agreed with that nickname.

Noctis winced, and clutched his injured eye with his right hand. His nails dug into his scalp, forming marks on his face. "Will I ever be able to fix this...?"

Prompto just looked down at the stone floor, and shook his head bitterly. A grim expression clouded his friend's once cheerful face, and Prompto let a few tears leak out of the corner of his eyes.

"No... _no_... _no..." Noctis stammered, and a single tear dripped freely from his left eye._

Promptly moved in closer to the werewolf, and gently wrapped his arms around his body. Squeezing lightly, Prompto closed his eyes. Noct's hands clutched onto Prompto's jacket, and he buried his face in Prompto's shirt, soft sobs emerging from his throat. The blonde tightened his grip on Noctis, and kissed his ear softly.

Pulling away slightly, Prompto gazed into Noct's good eye. Those blue orbs shone under the moonlight like a blue moon, but _better_. "Even with one eye, you're still _gorgeous_ ," Prompto whispered affectionately. He moved in closer, and their trembling lips connected like glue. Noctis pushed into the kiss, making their teeth clink together painfully, but they were too mesmerized to care.

"I still _love_ you."

End of Chapter Four:

**Ok, look. I know in the beginning, I said that I'm turning this sadistic turn around, but HAH! Nope! I will never stop!!! Mwahahaha!! Ok, sorry. I just, y'know, every romance story has to have _some_ kind of sad part, ok? It makes me _feel_ it. If I made you cry, I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! You can complain down in the comments below, ok?? Just, _trust_ me, it gets better, ok? Here, have some imaginary tissues. Better? Anyway, I just had to say that, and that the Halloween short might be uploaded soon, as well! So stay tuned for that. Ok, enough said. Hope you all have a good day, and good night. Peace out, rainbow trouts. **


	6. Halloween Special

**Hi! As promised, a spooky short is created for the holiday! Noctis and Prompto have some fun. W** **arning: yaoi. Don't like, don't read! No more sad stuff in this short, I promise! I need to cheer myself up after the last chapter too, lol. Anyway, that's all I got to say. Enjoy.**

 _ **Halloween Special:**_

It was dawn. Well, _very early_ dawn. The sun had just showed its bright yellow tip over the horizon. The morning breeze blew colorful leaves everywhere, covering the world in a firey blanket of autumn leaves. It was... _gorgeous_.

"C'mon, we'll miss it!" Prompto laughed, dragging the raven outside the cavern.

"I'll get noticed!" Noctis complained, tugging back at Prompto's hand.

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, _please_! Nobody even wakes up until _noon_!

Noctis just sighed, and followed Prompto over to the edge of the cliff.

"Wow!" It's amazing!" The blonde laughed, edging the other to sit down on the cliff with him.

"Yeah..." Noctis smiled. It _was_ amazing. The rays of sunlight would fall right onto the two teens, bathing them in warmth. October was the best time of the year to see the leaves as well. Noctis picked up a leaf, and examined it's colors. The tips were a bright red, and the center was yellow-orange. It was like looking at the sun through a leaf.

"Ooh, look! It's begun!" Promptly whispered, pointing to the sun. It rose gallantly through the sky, scoring the horizon with a golden yellow net.

"It's... _beautiful_..." Noctis smiled. Even with only one eye, it could capture the artwork perfectly. Maybe even _better_ than when he had two eyes.

Prompto threw his arm around the raven, and chuckled. "I know, right? I come out here to look at it everyday!"

"I missed a _lot_ in Insomnia..." Noctis laughed, and wrapped his hands around the blonde. "I just wish this could last longer."

Prompto smiled gently. "Y'know what we should do today?"

Noctis glanced at the blonde, tilting his head in confusion.

Prompto snickered. "Trick or treating."

The werewolf just laughed out loud. "Please, Prompto. That's only for kids, not 17-year olds."

Prompto pouted in Noct's jacket. "Well, we're technically still children!"

Noctis just gave Prompto an are-you-serious look.

"Whatever."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"You're so mean, Noct!"

"I know."

The blonde scoffed. "You could be a pirate! We just need to get you an eye patch!"

Noctis shot Prompto a warning glance.

"I-uh, sorry," the blonde jolted back. "Maybe a werewolf? We could be the fox and the hound!"

Noctis sighed, and laughed softly.

Prompto moved in closer until he was staring straight into Noct's left eye. It was misty like an ocean wave. The sun bounced off the blue orb, making it shimmer under the light.

"Please?"

Noctis just huffed, crossing his arms.

"For me?"

Prompto pressed his lips to Noct's and opened his eyes, staring straight into the raven.

Noctis sighed.

"Fine."

The blonde threw his arms in the air, and roared in excitement.

Noctis jolted back, and slapped a hand over Prompto's mouth. "Idiot! Don't wake the others, ok?"

The blonde just nodded playfully, and licked his palm.

Noctis flinched, and removed his hand from the blonde's tongue, shoving it in his jacket.

"Pervert," he whispered teasingly.

"Pirate," Prompto threw back at him.

"Hey!" Noctis shouted, and thrust his hands up to grab the blonde. Prompto easily avoided them, and jumped to his feet.

"Gotta catch me first!"

Noctis laughed, and pounced, trying to get a grip on the kitsune.

"Get back here!"

"No way!"

"Prompto!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde dragged Noctis into his cave, and locked the door behind him.

"So, what do you have?" Noctis asks, running a hand through his hair.

Prompto digs in his closet, sending clothes flying in every direction. Noctis dodges pants left and right, grabbing pillows off the couch to block Prompto's crap.

"Oi, chill with that arm of yours, ok?" Noctis growls, lowering the pillow from his face.

"I gotta find you a costume, though!" The blonde whines, and throws another shirt out. It lands smack dab on the werewolf's face, making him stumble back.

Grabbing the shirt, Noctis rolls it up in his hands, forming a curled rope of fabric. Winding up, Noctis steps closer behind Prompto.

"I found it!" Prompto exclaims happily, and reaches into the cabinet, groping for the costume. "Almost ther"- Prompto's voice comes to an abrupt halt as his behind was spanked with his own shirt. "OW! What the hell, bro?" The blonde screeches, rubbing his bottom.

Noctis laughs, and tosses the rolled up shirt over to Prompto. The blonde catches it and pouts, throwing it into his messy drawer. "Oops, sorry. My hand slipped."

Prompto growls, and raises his hand up to punch the werewolf in the gut. Noct's grin melted off his face, and he bent over, wheezing.

"Oops, _sorry_. My hand slipped," Prompto threw those words right back at him. Noctis immediately tensed, and laughed. He jumped, and pounced right on top of the blonde. Prompto jolted back in surprise, and let a chuckle escape his throat. They fell onto the hard, stone floor with a _thunk_ , and rolled around. After about five minutes of laughing and cursing, Noctis pinned Prompto's arms and legs down with his own, and smirked at him.

" _Try_ me."

Prompto just scoffed. "Oh _please_. Take me if you can."

The werewolf grins. "My pleasure."

His tongue dragged against the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Prompto accepted, and opened his mouth, letting the other's tongue creep in. Noctis felt around Prompto's mouth, grazing his teeth, feeling the inner walls, and meeting the throat. The blonde gasps softly, and adds his own tongue into the party. They wrestled for dominance until Prompto finally surrendered, letting Noctis take over.

"Noctis..." Prompto mumbles through the kiss, raising his hands up and over the teen's body. "You're pretty good..."

Noctis smirks, and moves his hands under the blonde's shirt, feeling the muscles underneath.

"For an amateur," Prompto wheezes, tightening his grip on Noct's shirt. He pushes up and off the ground trying to switch positions with the werewolf. Noctis just sneers, and slams Prompto back onto the ground. "Jeez, I really underestimated you," Prompto grunts.

The raven licked his lips in anticipation, and removed his hands from Prompto's shirt. "Just sit back, and enjoy."

He unzipped Prompto's pants, releasing the blonde's beating cock from its damp prison. "Damn, Prom," Noctis whispers, gazing at the aching part. "Did you _really_ get that excited by me?" He brushed his hand over the tip of the cock.

The kitsune jolted in surprise, and gasped. "Heh. I didn't even realize that it feels that way towards you."

Noctis smiles malevolently. "Should I be flattered?"

Prompto grins. " _Very_."

Noctis curls his hand over the hard flesh, earning another gasp from Prompto. His fingers caress the part slowly, applying pressure at the tip. The blonde jolts, and his face changes from surprise to pleasure. Noctis smirks, and runs his tongue over the sensitive vein underneath. His other hand goes to toy with Prompto's balls, swirling the flesh around.

"Damn.. Noct..." Prompto wheezes, tightening his hands in Noctis' hair, shivering with excitement.

"Patience, my friend," Noctis smiles, and teases the tip of Prompto's cock with his finger. The blonde gasps, and curls his legs in. Noctis smirks, and licks his lips. Suddenly, Prompto's whole body jolts as a hot, wet cavern surrounds his aching cock.

"N-Noct... please..." he begs, tugging at Noct's shirt. The werewolf sneers, and wraps his tongue around the flesh, massaging it every which way. It meets at the tip, and rubs hole at the top. Prompto releases a deep, low moan from the back of his throat slowly, throwing his head back in pleasure. The sound was like music to Noct's ears. He speeds his mouth up, going up until only the tip is in his mouth, and then drifting back down, engulfing the whole thing. Prompto's moans grew louder and faster as more precum leaks from the tip.

Noctis can feel Prompto's close to release, and adds his hands to Prompto's hips, slamming them down with every attempt Prompto does to thrust up in his mouth.

"Noctis, please!" Prompto wails, grabbing at Noct's hair, tugging painfully down. Noctis smiles, and curls his tongue over the tip, waving it back and forth over the vein underneath repeatedly until Prompto was outright arching his back, trying to thrust into Noct's mouth more. Finally, Noctis uses a hand to caress the blonde's balls as he deepthroats his aching cock.

That had done it.

"Noct, I-I'm... CUMMING!!" Prompto wails has his back muscles tense up, arching his back as he comes in the werewolf's mouth. Noctis wasn't prepared for the waves of cum to flood in his mouth, and chokes on the third spurt. Prompto grips Noct's hair, and painfully tugs the whimpering teen up to his chest.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the cave were heavy gasps and wheezes coming from both Prompto and Noctis.

Finally, the blonde whispers in Noct's ear. "That was _amazing_."

Noctis grinned. "I was a little out of practice."

Prompto rolls his eyes. "Noct, if that was you out of practice, you're going to _kill_ me."

"Wouldn't that be a great way to die, though?" Noctis smirks, pushing himself up and off the ground.

Prompto laughs. "Hell yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto shuffles around in the living room, cleaning up the mess of cum and clothes.

 _This is going to be a pain to wash._

Heading over to the door, Prompto calls Noctis.

"Hey, I'm just dropping these off at the wash house. Don't go anywhere, ok?"

A small 'sure' echoes from Prompto's bedroom. The blonde smiles, and walks out the door.

Noctis peeks his head out from the corner just as the door closed. After the _click_ of the lock, Noctis runs over to the closet. His tail curled up behind him. Rummaging through Prompto's drawers again, Noctis sets his eye on one specific item. An eye patch.

"Hmmmm..." Noctis grins as he grabs the item out from the drawer.

 _This'll do._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto jogged all the way over to the wash house. It sucked how there weren't any washing machines in rooms.

 _The dude working there is going to think I'm a pervert..._

Prompto winced, his tail dragging on the ground.

 _Then again, I am quite the pervert..._

The blonde shook his head in denial.

 _No! Noctis jumped me first, anyway... right?_

Prompto stumbled as he tripped over a ledge, and grabbed the railing to keep from falling on his face.

 _But... **I** was the one that got excited first... _

By now, Prompto was no longer paying attention to where he was running, and ran smack dab into the door of the wash house. Stumbling back, Prompto shook his head in confusion, and immediately swung the door open, stepping inside. The worker seemed to have noticed Prompto's stumbling, and chuckled.

"You ok, kid?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Prompto nodded breathlessly, and handed the man his clothes along with a few dollars.

The man took a look at his clothes, and glanced back up at the blonde. Prompto backed up, trying not to make eye contact with the man.

The worker laughed, and threw his clothes into an empty washing machine behind him. "Did your condom break?"

Prompto instantly turned a bright pink, and he stormed out of the building in an instant.

The man just snorted, and resumed working.

 _Embarrassing..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Promptly swung the door open, and sulked inside. "Noct? I'm back." He called. No answer. Prompto immediately tensed. "Noct?" He called again, only to get no response.

 _Oh no._

The blonde shuffled around the room, checking every nook and crack. It wasn't until Prompto got to the wardrobe, that a creature lunged out at him.

"ARR!" Noctis shouted, waving a wooden training sword at the blonde.

Prompto jolted back, and fell flat on his bottom. "The fuck!?" Noctis had a red and black cape draped over his jacket, he wore a pirate hat atop his head, and an eyepatch covered where his... right eye should've been.

Prompto chuckled, and lifted himself up from the ground. "Damn, you scared the living daylights out of me when you didn't answer, bro!" Prompto gasped.

Noctis grinned, and lifted a hand up behind his head. "Heheh, suits you right for not coming back for so long! What happened?"

The blonde blushed. "I-uh, well, um... just some i-insecurities, that's all!" He tried his best fake smile, but Noctis saw right through it.

"What, did the man notice your cum or something?" He teased.

"W-what?! No!" Prompto flushes, waving his hands in the air.

Noctis threw his head back and laughed. "Oh. So he _did_."

"Don't tell anyone!!" Prompto shushed him.

Noctis just pushed his hand away.

"On one condition..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the sun had settled down under the horizon, Prompto and Noctis were all dressed and ready for some candy grabbing. Prompto decided to dress as a chocobo, and Noctis settled with just a gray hoodie and the same old eye patch. As they were getting ready to go out the door, Noctis asked Prompto a question.

"Hm?" The blonde tilted his head in Noct's direction. "What is it?"

"Do you think they'll notice?" Noctis asks uncertainly.

"Ummmm..." Prompto rubs his chin, and stares at the werewolf. "Ah, here! This'll make you a totally different person!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis grumbled as he angrily stepped outside the cave. Prompto followed.

"Oh, c'mon, Noct! It's not _that_ bad." The blonde tries his best to keep from laughing out loud.

"Shut up," Noctis growls. He was in a fucking _dress_. Out of all the things that came with a mask, it was _this_. What was a _maid outfit_ doing in Prompto's closet, anyway?! Is he into female cosplay, out of all things?? This was the only thing that had a mask-like cloth tied around his face. Other than that, he looked like a fucking _genderbent_.

"Hey, at least no one'll notice!" Prompto teases, holding a hand up to his mouth.

Noctis just flips him off, and continues strolling down the hallway.

The blonde grunts. "If you keep pointing the middle finger up like that, it'll get stuck one day, y'know," he sighs.

"Oh _please_. You sound just like Aranea."

Prompto glances at Noctis in confusion. "Who's Aranea?"

Noctis freezes in place. "Uh, n-nobody... just... an old friend of mine."

The blonde stares at him intently, then softens his gaze. "Ok, whatever! C'mon! Let's go get some candy!" He tugs at the werewolf's hand.

Noctis follows. "Yeah..." he mutters.

 _I miss her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis and Prompto have been at about five or so caves by now. All of them had assumed Noctis as a woman, which drove him insane. They would always say 'cute _girl_ ya got here, Prompto,' or 'hi _babe_.' It disgusted him. He just wanted to rip the mask off his face and tell them he's a _guy_ , but he should be happy that the disguise is working.

Prompto, on the other hand, was having the time of his _life_. Noct guesses that bringing him around makes Prompto look like he's a lady's man, so he's _better_ than everyone else. Well, that's _pointless_ , since Noctis already views him as superior compared to the others, _especially_ that ass face Ardyn and his Niflheim MTs.

As they walked up to the next cave, Noctis grumbled, and tried to force a smile, but all he managed to do was make himself look crazy. Better than a grumpy face, right?

Prompto knocks on the door to the cave, and waits excitedly with his bag of candy.

The kitsune on the other side opens the door, and to Prompto's surprise, it was the man at the wash house. He froze, his smile completely gone.

The man chuckled, recognizing Prompto immediately. "Oh, hey! So _this_ is the girl you jumped, huh?" He laughed. "Gotta tell you, boy, she's a lucky catch around here!"

Promptly flushed, and his face immediately turned a bright red. Noctis just sighed, and held out his basket.

"Candy, old man?"

The kitsune straightened up, and nodded his head. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot!" He picked up a plastic orange and black bowl full of sweets, and handed one to each Prompto and Noctis. "You two have a good night, alright?" He waved. Noctis nodded his head, and waved back. As they were heading over to the cave across from his, they heard him yell something else.

"Oh, and Prompto boy, don't forget to use _protection_!"

Prompto froze, and he tightened his grip on his bag. So tight, Noctis thought he'd snap the handle in half with just his bare fists alone. He put a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, and whispered for him to just ignore the kitsune. Prompto nodded, and loosened his grip on the handle. He flipped the kitsune off before running to the cave across from his.

Noctis laughed. "Hey, didn't you tell me that it'll get stuck if you keep using your middle finger like that?"

Prompto just shrugged it off. "This is different," he chuckled, and proceeded to knock on the next door.

"Oh, _sur_ _e_ ," Noctis muttered, and followed right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about nine o'clock when the two returned. Busting through the door, Prompto ran inside, and turned on the air conditioning.

"Jesus, I'm being cooked alive in this suit!" The blonde complains, and wiggles out of the chocobo costume, throwing it messily back into the drawer.

Noctis stumbled in after Prompto, two bags full of candy in his arms. "Ugh, these way more than you and me _combined_ , Prom," he complains, and hands them over to the blonde.

"Wow! We got a lot!" Prompto set two heavy bags of candy on the floor.

Noctis smirked. "Yeah, and it was all because you had a _hot "girl"_ with you the entire time.

Prompto spun around, and glared at Noctis. "Hey!"

The werewolf just laughed. "Am I wrong?"

The blonde jerked his head towards the candy, and pouted. "Shut up!" He reached into his bag, and pulled out a chocolate bar. Unwrapping the sweet with precision, Prompto stuffed the whole thing into his mouth, chewed for about five seconds, and swallowed it whole.

Noctis gazed at the blonde in awe. "How... the _hell_ do you do that."

Prompto grinned, and threw his hands behind his head. "Natural talent!"

"Oh?" Noctis smirked.

"If you want..." Prompto stares deeply into Noct's left eye. It shone like the ocean, and was brighter than the moon. Prompto licked his lips. "I can _teach_ you too."

"Eh?" Noctis grunted, and soon found himself backed against the cave wall. Prompto's arms shot out, cornering the werewolf between the wall and the blonde. "Hell no," Noctis started, but was soon interrupted by a pair of lips connecting with his own. Noctis moaned through the kiss, and Prompto smiled evilly.

"I'll have something that _really_ gives you a fright..." Prompto whispered.

"Ha! Like _that'll_ ever happen in a million years," Noctis smirked.

The blonde growled. "My, you're being _awfully_ rude for a maid..."

"Then _fire_ me!" Noctis groaned in annoyance, crossing his arms.

Promptly licked his lips greedily. "Oh, I have something _much better_ in store..." He thrust his hands up behind the dress, playing with the corset strings. His arms slowly wrapped around the other's waist, exploring every part of his chest. Noctis let a small noise out at the back of his throat, and that was all Prompto needed to continue on. Prompto's tail curled affectionately around Noct's leg, tightening like a boa. Biting gently at his neck, the blonde untangled his fingers from the array of strings, and loosened the corset. Noctis took action as soon as the dress flopped off his body.

"Ugh, _took_ ya long enough!" Noctis sighs happily, stretching his arms in the air. "I _hate_ corsets. The strings are _way_ to tight." With that, the werewolf jumps out of Prompto's arms, landing behind the blonde.

"Eh??" Prompto stumbled back, swinging around behind him.

Noctis smirked, and gave Prompto a teasing face before running off to the other side of the room. His tail wagged teasingly around his body, flicking for Prompto to catch him. "Gotta catch me first, if you wanna do it that badly," Noctis taunted, and kept running.

"H-Hey! Don't just run off like that...!" Prompto chased after him, laughing as he stumbled on pillows and piles of clothes. "Stop moving so much!"

"Ha! No way." Noctis baited the blonde for ten more minutes before Prompto started to tire out. Smiling to himself, Noctis trotted over to the panting blonde, and sat on the end of the bed. Kneeling down to wipe sweat off his forehead, Noctis sneered in Prompto's face. "See? No matter how hard you try, you can't catch me."

The blonde jerked his head up and smirked. His blue eyes shone brightly even under the dim light of a candle. "Who said I quit trying?" Catching the werewolf by surprise, Prompto pounced on top, pinning the teen on the bed.

Noct's eye widened, and he opened his mouth to protest, but was soon cut off again by Prompto covering it.

"Shhhh... just sit back, and enjoy," Prompto grinned with anticipation. "You naughty boy."

Prompto grabbed a piece of chocolate from his bag, and put it in between his teeth. Kneeling down to face the teen, Prompto gestured for Noctis to take a bite.

"You're kidding..." Noctis laughed, but Prompto just urged for him to bite it. "Desperate..."

Finally, Noctis took the sweet from Prompto, and chewed it slowly, savoring the sweetness it emitted inside his mouth. Suddenly, Prompto lowered himself onto the werewolf, and pushed his lips onto Noct's. Slipping his tongue in, Prompto nearly convulsed as the taste of Noctis and chocolate entered his tastebuds.

 _It was **delicious**._

Noctis pushed up into the kiss, making their tongues dance around, wrestling for dominance. Prompto smirked, and edged closer, pressing his erection up against Noct's making the werewolf freeze in surprise. The blonde took advantage of this, and defeated the other tongue, exploring every tooth in his mouth. Noctis gasped, and pulled away, wiping excess saliva off his mouth.

"Gross, dude," Noctis mumbled.

"Jeez, aren't you a picky eater..." Prompto teased, and dropped a piece of hard candy in his mouth. Bending down, Noctis gave Prompto a confused look.

"What?" The werewolf asked, getting creepy vibes off of _candy_ sex.

The blonde held the candy out on his tongue, holding it in front of Noctis. "Eat it."

Noct's mouth trembled.

 _ **Hell** no..._

The blonde nodded his head pleasingly, and Noctis obliged. Promptly released the candy, and let it drop into the other mouth. Noctis winced as he tasted at _least_ a centimeter of saliva on the thing, but chewed it anyway.

"Eeeh... stop licking it so much, dude," Noctis complained. Prompto just lowered his head, already tasting the sweetness just by taking in a whiff of the werewolf's breath. Licking the excess candy off Noct's mouth, the blonde savored every single second of it. "Don't you think that's an _odd_ way to eat candy?" Noctis mumbled.

Prompto huffed. "It's the _best_ way."

"Not from _my_ perspective..." Noctis muttered.

The blonde didn't listen, and trailed his tongue from Noct's neck to his chest, earning a soft moan. Delighted by the response, Prompto increased the motions. Adding his hands to the mix, he moved one on the teen's abdomen, and set the other on the top of Noct's shorts, slowly removing them. The werewolf jolted at the sudden touch, and snapped his head to one side, squeezing his eyes shut.

" _God_ , you're impatient."

Prompto giggled. "You should be flattered from this." His other hand pulled at the elastic, slowly removing his own shorts from his lower half.

"I _am_ ," Noctis breathed. As Prompto threw the excess clothes on the ground, Noct could feel his erection getting more intense every second. Especially with the bludge from Prompto's pressing against it. As the blonde curled his fingers over the hardening flesh, Noct's breaths grew faster and shorter with every pump Prompto gave him. His tail fluffed up, and twitched beside him.

The blonde noticed, and ran a hand along the fur, making the teen gasp from the touch. "Oh, are you sensitive here, too?" Prompto teased, squeezing the tail gently.

"D-don't..." Noctis started, gripping the sheets tightly. Prompto just smiled, and set the tail down.

"Ok ok, if you say so. Let's move on."

Prompto stroked Noct's and his own for a few minutes until they were close, and stopped right before it came out. Noctis released a breath of frustration, and stared at the blonde, longing for release.

"I'll stop there for today," Prompto teased, and removed his hand from the aching part. Noctis just closed his eye, and relaxed back against the bed. Prompto licked his fingers greedily. " _Now_ , it's time for the main course." Immediately after, Prompto stuck one finger in, slowly edging it into the heated insides.

Noct's eye immediately snapped open, and he teased up. "H-hold on... wai"- Prompto just ignored him, and slowly pushed a second finger inside. The werewolf squirmed underneath, gasping from both pain and pleasure.

"See? It only hurts for a second." Prompto grinned lustfully, and curled his fingers, searching for that special spot that'll turn the teen into a writhing mess. His fingers brushed against a surface, and Noctis arched off the bed, letting a full-fledged moan escape.

 _Bingo._

"Fuck... Prom..." Noctis gasped, trying to thrust his hips up, pleading for more. Prompto just smirked, and continuously brushed that spot over and over again, making the werewolf writhe underneath him. "A-ah... I'm close..." Noctis moaned, letting his head flop down on the bed.

Adding a third finger in, Prompto grabbed the teen's aching cock, and licked the vein underneath, stimulating another gasp of pleasure from Noctis.

The blonde paused for a second, staring at the flesh in his hands. "Hmmm... something's not right," he stated.

"H-hhm?" Noctis panted, glancing up at Prompto.

The kitsune grinned with lust. "Somehow... you seem... more _excited_ than usual, Noct. Is it because of _me_?"

The teen blushed, and snapped his head to one side, too embarrassed to admit it.

"I'll take that as a _yes_ , then," Prompto smirked, and licked his fingers. Grabbing his own cock, Prompto applied a few strokes until he felt it was enough. Putting a hand on Noct's shoulder, the blonde winked. "Don't worry, you don't have to be secretive in front of me." And with that, he pushed the tip of his cock in, sighing as the heat from inside welcomed him.

Noctis jolted in surprise, and yelped. "O-ow...!" He squirmed underneath, tensing up. His ears lowered, and he squeezed his eye shut.

"Ah, try to relax a little, Noct..." Prompto gasped, feeling the walls around his cock tighten.

"W-what...?! I-impossible..." Noctis stuttered, trying to find a comfortable position.

"I know, I know!" Prompto replied, trying to get further inside. "This hurts me too, ok?"

Noctis just muttered something incoherent and turned to his side, gasping.

Promptly gazed at the trembling figure beneath.

 _This is bad..._

 _I'm not even halfway in yet..._

 _If I don't do something soon..._

Prompto's eyes landed on the werewolf's tail lying freely beside him on the bed. A smile creeped up his face, and the blonde reached out to grab it. Fingers curling around the fur, Noctis shot his eye open in surprise. Suddenly, the tight grip inside loosened a little, and Prompto happily slipped his whole thing inside, enjoying the loving embrace of the inner walls.

 _Alright, alright! We're in._

Noctis gasped breathlessly, and dug his fingers into Prompto's hair, clinging on like it's his life support. "Oh god... P-Prom..." the blonde slipped his cock out until only the tip was inside, and then slammed the rest inside immediately. Noctis gritted his teeth, and heaved underneath. "It h-hurts..."

Prompto nuzzled the teen underneath with his nose, running his tongue along Noct's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The werewolf accepted the request wearily, opening his mouth for the blonde to explore inside. Prompto ran his tongue over Noct's teeth, feeling the bumps of enamel under it. Noctis let a soft sound out, and closed his eye tightly. Prompto latched onto the other teen as he pulled out, and then slammed back in again.

The werewolf gagged as the blonde penetrated his ass over and over again nonstop. At first, it had hurt like crazy, but now, the more Prompto thrust inside him, the better it felt. It wasn't until Prompto nudged right up against his prostate, that Noctis melted into a crazed mess. Gasping in a frenzy, Noctis threw his head back in pleasure as the blonde pushed directly against it over and over again. "A-ah...! This is... a-amazing..."

Prompto smirked. "I know, right?" Slamming right up against his prostate again, the blonde leaned down, nearly bending the teen in half. He engulfed Noct's cock in his mouth, swirling the tip of it with his tongue. Noctis struggled underneath him, his moans getting more desperate every second.

"Please..." the werewolf heaved, his body unsuccessfully arching his back, as it only succeeded in curling it painfully underneath the blonde. A trail on saliva trailed from his mouth to his neck. Prompto continued thrusting into that spot over and over again, all the while grasping Noct's tail in one hand, and holding the teen's hips down with his every attempt of thrusting deeper into his mouth.

"P-Prom... close...!" Noctis gasped, and Prompto winced as he felt all the muscles around his cock tighten as Noctis came into his mouth. Prompto kept the motion going, letting the teen ride out his orgasm. The blonde greedily slurped all of Noct's essence up, milking him dry. "U-uh..." the teen groaned, his body slumping back down on the mattress. His eye closed tiredly, drifting off slowly. His cock softened in Prompto's mouth, and the blonde released the flesh from his warm cavern. It slumped against Noct's chest as the werewolf started drifting off.

"Hey, Noct." Prompto patted Noct's cheek gently, preventing the raven from sleeping. Noctis glanced up at Prompto tiredly, mumbling something incoherent. "Wait a second, Noct," Prompto whispered. He smiled with lust still looming in his eyes. "I still haven't come yet."

Suddenly, he gripped the teen's waist firmly, catching the werewolf by surprise. Thrusting back inside the teen, Noctis snapped his eye open, his mouth opening to protest, but only a groan came out. The blonde ignored the movement underneath, and continued abusing the teen's prostate. By now, Noct was way past his limits. He struggled underneath the kitsune, trembling from overstimulation.

"P-please..." Noctis pleaded, a few tears outlining his left eye. "Pull it o-out..."

"Hey, it's your fault you let me be on top," the blonde grunted, tightening his grip on Noct's waist. "I let you play with me earlier, so now, it's _your_ turn to be patient." Prompto gently swiped strands of dangling hair out of Noct's face. Peering down at the werewolf the blonde smiled. "Ok?" Then the blonde increased the pace as he edged closer and closer to release. The teen was already worn out by now, just gasping from all of Prompto's thrusts. "Almost... there..." the blonde grunted as he came inside the werewolf, feeling Noctis jolt from the fluid inside him.

"O-oh..." Noctis moaned, throwing his head back as the blonde released inside him. Feeling the cum spread into his prostate, Noctis groaned, and twitched his ears. "N-now...?" Noctis asked desperately, trying to free himself from Prompto's cock. His tail laid limply on the bed next to him, covered in Prompto's sweat from gripping it so tightly. "Let g-go of it," Noctis stuttered, lifting himself up a little.

Prompto just tightened his grasp around the fur, making the teen jolt slightly. "Nope... can't do that," the blonde gasped, smiling lustfully at Noctis.

"H-huh??" Noct's eye widened in surprise. "W-why??"

Prompto sneered. "Because I'm still not satisfied yet. Kitsunes have a better tolerance than humans do, and you should too, Noct." Noctis just stared in awe at the blonde, fearful throughts crawling up his spine.

"N-no..." He sputtered frantically. "No w-way."

 _Is this real...??_

 _How can this guy hold up for so long...??_

 _Fuck..._

Prompto thrust back in, making the teen whimper in desperation.

"No... please..." Noctis started, his grip tightening on the mattress.

"Aw, c'mon, we've only done it three times," Prompto reassured.

 _ **Only** three times..._

Noctis just slumped back on the bed, letting all hopes of ending this fade away. One of his legs slipped off from Prompto's shoulder, and fell limply on the mattress. "Fuck..." he groaned, tilting his head to one side slowly.

"Just bear with me here for a little longer, Noct..." Prompto whispered, and licked his ear, wetting the fur inside, making Noctis whimper. Thrusting up against the teen's overstimulated prostate, the werewolf would gasp out in pain every time Prompto's cock pushed up against it.

"A-ah...!" Noctis cried out, his back arching up and off the bed as Prompto pushed right up against it and let it stay there. He could feel his own cock hardening again.

 _God dammit. Why now?_

Prompto smirked, and wrapped his fingers around the flesh, stroking it slowly, then picking up the pace. "Oh? It seems you were enjoying this, anyway," he teased.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. "Asshole. It was because _you_ kept going."

"And you _liked_ it." Prompto sneered, running his tongue along the vein at the bottom of the werewolf's cock. Noctis winced, and struggled against the blonde's grip on his waist.

"Let g-go..." he ordered, but Prompto just shrugged it off. Tightening his grip around Noct's tail, Prompto thrust faster and harder into the teen, making him shiver underneath. "P-Prompto...!" Noctis pleaded, struggling hysterically against the blonde's grasp. Prompto dug his tongue into the hole at the top of Noct's cock, and the teen shivered in pleasure.

"I can't help it... you're just so erotic, Noct..." Prompto teased, biting gently at the skin on his collarbone. The werewolf threw his head back, whimpering from both pain and pleasure.

"A-ah...! I-I'm going to cum a-again...!" Noctis stared at the blonde desperately, tears lining his left eye.

"Just let it all out, then," Prompto replied. Thrusting directly into the werewolf's prostate, Prompto kept his cock there as a Noctis squirmed under him desperately.

"T-too much..." Noctis cried breathlessly. Teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue, Prompto watched lustfully as Noctis arched his back and came again, letting semen spurt all over him and Prompto.

Licking his fingers, Prompto smiled down at the writhing mess beneath him. "You held out well."

" _Cum_..." Noctis muttered as the last of his seed was released, and slumped back down into the bed. His left eye slowly closed, and before he knew it, he was gone.

Prompto just swiped strands of sweat-soaked hair out of the teen's face, and pulled out. Smiling sadly to himself, the blonde rubbed Noct's cheek gently.

"Sorry, Noct."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis awoke next to Prompto. It was early in the morning. Still weary of last night, Noctis glanced confusedly at the snoring blonde.

 _What..._

He laid facing Prompto for a few minutes, wondering what had happened the night before. He lifted back some of the covers, and gazed at his body.

 _Where are my shorts??_

Noctis tilted his head in confusion. "What's going on..." suddenly, the events of last night came flooding back to him. The pleads. The moans. The _pain_. Noct's eye widened in shock, and ran a hand through his messy hair.

 _Just what was I **thinking**..._

The werewolf then glances at the snoring kitsune, and his face turns into a growl.

 _ **You**..._

Noctis tries lifting himself up with his arms, but after a few seconds, he collapsed back onto the pillows face first.

 _It's no use..._

Noctis stared lazily at the pillow beneath him.

 _I have no strength._

Suddenly, Prompto's arms surged out, and wrapped around the teen, pulling him close to his chest.

 _Wha...!_

Noctis stared wide-eyed at the blonde, and thought about struggling free, but realized he probably wouldn't be able to move at all, today.

"You _dick_ ," Noctis mumbled under his breath, and put his own arms around the blonde, pulling him into his body.

"Mmhmm..." Prompto muttered under his breath. "Happy Halloween, Noctis."

His tail curled around Noct's, and they both fell asleep intertwined like a heart.

End of Special:

**Heyo, people! As you know, this was my first try at writing smut, so sorry if it was a little weird. I'm getting better, ok? Anyway, hope you all have an awesome Halloween like these two lovers here, and enjoy the candy! Just make sure your siblings can't get to it. . Ok, that's all from me. Have an _awesome_ Halloween, and good night.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello, once again! Sorry there wasn't an upload earlier. You see, I'm having some technical difficulties here. Also, parent-teacher conferences** **just occurred, and _that_ by itself is more than enough to deal with. The whole house sounded like a zoo, basically. Also, I was binge-reading a bunch of books to get some ideas for this story. And I've got quite the variety to choose from! Ok, no smut in this chapter, sorry! But there's a _hell_ lot of suspense in it. Enough of me rambling on about this. Enjoy.**

Instincts Chapter 5: 

_Too late_

The cave was pitch black. If it wasn't for the excess chattering on the outside the walls, nobody would've known it was daytime. Noctis peeked his good eye out, and stared blindly in the darkness. Even with his night vision, at least some light had to be present for it to really work effectively. Groaning, the werewolf shifted positions onto his stomach, and rested his head against a pillow. He could make out shuffling beside him, but didn't care enough to really pay attention to it.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a voice called out beside him. Noctis just mumbled something under his breath, and turned his head away from the sound.

"Shut up..." he grumbled.

Suddenly, a pair of hands went down on his body, and shook him gently. "Dude, it's noon already."

"Five more minutes," Noctis yawned, shrugging the hands off. A pout sounded through the room, and Noctis soon felt feet kicking at the bed.

"C'mon, Noct," it whined, shaking the mattress like it was a controller. "How can you sleep so long?"

"Something called _tiredness_ , Prom..." Noctis growled. "Don't you get it too...?"

The blonde smirked. "Nope. Kitsunes are just naturally energetic."

The werewolf just sighed into the pillow. "Well, I don't know what crazy alien you are, but _I'm_ choosing to be human."

"I don't get over-sleeping," Prompto grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why would you rather be in a coma for half a day when you could be doing literally _anything_ else?"

"Like doing last night over and over again...?" Noctis teased.

Prompto just blushed weirdly. "Well, I mean, maybe, but not all the time!"

"Pervert..." Noctis grumbled. Perching his head on one arm, he waved one hand in the air lazily. "But I gotta admit... you did get the flow pretty well last night."

The blonde whipped around to stare at the werewolf, his face flushing a bright pink.

 _I what_?!

"Uh... y-yeah."

Noctis smiled. "Calm down, dude. I was just kidding. Yesterday was confusing. Couldn't even figure out what was even happening half the time." He gave Prompto a sly smirk.

The blonde reddened like a tomato, and ripped the covers off the sleeping figure. Noct's eye snapped open in an instant, and he immediately sat up in bed, shivering like a rabbit.

"Dude...! What the hell!" Noctis growled in surprise.

Prompto pouted. "Suits you right. Now get dressed. We've got a big plan ahead of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, if we track the scent of Noctis, we can follow it to where the enemies are." Gladio pointed to a hunter dog, and glanced at the glaives. They nodded back like robots. Completely expressionless.

"Shouldn't we just go to Niflheim?" Aranea asked. "Who else would take him, anyway?"

Ignis just shushed her quietly. "For now, anyone could've taken him. We should just settle with the clues we have right now." The woman huffed and crossed her arms. They both turned back to Gladio.

"Take the dogs from their cages. Since it's winter, the scent would be very faint after being showered in blizzards, so our noses wouldn't be able to smell it." He watched as the glaives all dispersed, each putting on their uniforms. Gladio just sighed, and walked over to Ignis and Aranea. "God, I hope this works..." he whispered.

Ignis put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, eyeing him with a warning glance. "Calm down, Gladio. You mustn't forget that lady Lunafreya is still sleeping." He sighed gently, and adjusted his glasses slightly. "Besides... Noct's not incapable of self defense. He'll be fine. I'd be more worried about the capturers."

The soldier stifled out a scratchy laugh, and relaxed his shoulders. "Yeah... you're right, Iggy." He stood up, and nodded to both Ignis and Aranea. "Let's go retrieve our little monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck...!" Prompto cursed, and slammed his fist against the counter.

Noctis gave the blonde an annoyed look, and lowered his head slowly. "It's nothing too important, anyway." He waved his hand lazily through the air, and sighed softly.

Prompto snatched Noct's hand in an instant, and made Noctis stare straight into his eyes. "What do you mean it's not important...?!" He snarled. "Don't you realize it?? After Ardyn's done with you, Niflheim is gonna take you away and do god knows what with you!" He bellowed. The werewolf broke his gaze from Prompto, and closed his eye.

"It's fine, Prom. I'm not _completely_ defenseless, y'know?"

The blonde growled, and tightened his grip on Noct's wrist. "Yeah, until your left eye's gone as well, so you can't see _shit_!" Noctis grunted, and his gaze sharpened.

"I _told_ you, I'll be ok...!"

"And how are you so sure about that Noct?!" Prompto yelled. "Hell, what if you never come back? What if you can't escape? What if you..." his voice trailed off.

"...died...?" Noctis answered softly.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head reluctantly. "If you leave me all alone... I..." he cut off when a pair of pale arms wrapped around him, and gripped his shirt gently. The blonde wiped a few tears out of his eyes, and sniffled quietly. "If you stopped saying goodnight to me... I'll stop sleeping."

The other teen just stifled out a chuckle, and whispered gently in the blonde's ear. "Stop worrying so much about me. I'll come back. Definitely." Prompto nodded gleefully, and buried his face in Noct's shirt, wanting to just dissolve into it.

" _Crybaby_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we almost there?" A glaive asked as the team ran through the seemingly endless forest.

"Yeah, I can smell it by now..." Gladio muttered, and continued leading them through the trees.

Aranea trailed behind them, keeping an eye out for enemies. After all, in a forest this dense, it won't be that hard to get a surprise attack. "Hey Ignis, keep an eye out on my left. I can't keep covering for all of you." Ignis nodded, and moved beside the mercenary, covering up tracks and occasionally glancing behind him.

They ran through the forest for what seemed like an hour before Gladio halted abruptly, and raised an open palm, signaling to stop. All the glaives shuffled in their gear, squiggly making their way to the soldier. "Take a look at this." Ignis and Aranea pushed through the group to stand beside Gladio, and gasped.

"The hell happened here...?" Aranea whispered frantically. The ground was totally bare, like someone... no. Some _thing_ had ripped every strand of grass right out of the ground. Claw marks littered the trees, and dried blood splattered all over the battleground. "Something had one _hell_ of a fight here..."

Ignis kneeled down, and inspected the scrabbled dirt. Running his hand through the soil, he motioned Gladio over in an instant. "Gladio... you might want to see this..."

The soldier appeared immediately by Ignis, and crouched, peering at the small, metal object in his hand. "This is..."

Ignis nodded. "Yeah. Noct's phone." It was in pretty bad condition, for the glass was cracked in multiple places, and the case had completely broken off. "He was here."

Aranea glanced at the trees, and inspected the claw marks closely. "Yeah. Definitely here." Both Ignis and Gladio turned to face the mercenary to see a tuft of long white fur in her hand.

"Whatever happened here, it must have been a group attack or a powerful individual for Noctis to willingly transform like this." Ignis muttered as he slipped the cracked phone in his pocket.

"It's definitely not human, though." Aranea replied as she pointed to the piles of multicolored fur littering the ground. "Yellow, brown, gray, and black. There's more than one enemy."

"But what is it?" Gladio asked. "MTs don't have fur."

Aranea smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea of who it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ardyn sighed as he stepped into a cold cave. Inside were a few kitsunes that were completely loyal to him, and he trusted them completely. You'd expect them to have names like 'Bronco' or 'Andy,' right? But no. These were a special batch, for Ardyn had raised them himself in total isolation. As well as some hunters may know this cavern, Ardyn was the one who founded it in the first place. He had a secret undervalley below the prisoner's chamber that he used to create a loyal, unbreakable spy crew. Of course, they were all real kitsunes, but weren't offspring of any kind. Yes, Ardyn did use actual members of the clan to create them, but these spies were clones of those, after they had passed away. They had no names, for they don't get one, and they don't need one. Sitting on the head chair of the table, Ardyn cleared his throat, and ordered for the door to be closed and locked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid we have a slight delay in our plans right now." A few grunts were heard around the table. "And I know exactly who is responsible for this."

"Prompto, right?" A certain blonde kitsune in a chair called out. He was dressed in a full black tuxedo, well, all of them were. His hair was blonde and spikey, and he had bright blue eyes. Unlike his friendly appearance, this man's gaze was ice cold. Emotionless. No want, no desire. For all he knew was that he were to obey Ardyn.

The kitsune smiled evilly, and nodded. "Very well, K-0611. Yes, Prompto, the young hunter, has taken my precious experiment away from me, and is currently hiding him in this cavern." More disgruntled noises followed. "And I assume you all know what I'm about to assign you, right?" Nods occurred all throughout the table. Ardyn grinned. "Good. Capture Noctis. Bring him back to me, and don't let anyone catch you in the process. But also, feel free to do whatever you like with the blonde. It's his punishment, anyway." Many 'yes sirs" echoed in the room.

"Alright. Dismissed."

Immediately, all the kitsunes seated at the table disappeared without a trace. Ardyn just leaned back in his chair, and sighed pleasantly to himself.

"Noctis, you better watch out..." he smirked, and lifted his hat slightly.

"Oh, and you too... _Prompto_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few hours since Gladio and the troops had dispatched. Dusk was coming soon, and Gladio knew that they had to stop somewhere soon. Aranea and Ignis can't keep watching behind their backs the entire time, and he was losing himself to tiredness as well.

 _No_.

The soldier shook his head roughly, shaking his body's screams out of his brain. By now, everyone was probably running mostly on adrenaline.

 _I can wait_.

Gladio halted abruptly, surprising the glaives behind him. Stumbling on their feet, the troops knelt down tiredly, trying to regain breath. Gladio just looked at them silently.

"Glaives..." he started. "Rest here for a while. Tell Ignis and Aranea when they catch up, that I'm scouting ahead."

One of the soldiers opened his mouth to protest, but Gladio cut him off with a flick of his wrist.

"No complaints. I can wait. You can't. Just gather up some more energy, ok? I'll be back shortly."

The glaives all sighed, and slumped down on the ground. Wheezing and panting, they nodded at the leader. Gladio drank a few gulps of water from a canteen, feeling the cool liquid rush through his aching body. Setting the empty bottle down on the dirt floor, the soldier nodded a 'goodbye,' and took off once again through the forest.

 _I hope you're ok.._.

He ran. He flew like an _eagle_ through the dim trees under the setting sun. He remembered the feeling of thrush he would usually get on missions like this, and he _liked_ it. Even when he had no energy whatsoever, just the pure excitement kept him going. Gladio soared through the woods until the sun had set completely. He ran until the gasps and wheezes of the glaives were unheard. Not even Aranea's shouting could reach him this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde kitsune dashed through the cavern system silently. His spikey hair flew in all directions, and his tail was cut at the middle, making it dangle awkwardly as he ran through the corridors. This wasn't unusual, though. _All_ of Ardyn's secret spies were raised in isolation. Their ears were chipped when they were born, and their tails got cut halfway to prevent them from blending in with the others. Sure, they didn't have real names, but they were still living organisms, so Ardyn numbered them like packages.

This one was K-0611. He was the last-born, but a loyal soldier no doubt. Ardyn would aways ramble on on how he looked a lot like a certain kitsune called Prompto. Of course, K-0611 knew that this man was blonde just like him, but he was nothing like him. He's seen other kitsunes during various other secret missions. They all had design in their system. They laughed. They cried. They yelled. They smiled. Of course, K-0611 knows what emotions are, but Ardyn told them that those are for the weak, so he never paid any attention to them. But he couldn't help but notice how different he was compared to everyone else. Sometimes... he felt like an... _outcast_.

The spy shook his head roughly. _No_. He's on an important mission. He can't let bothersome thoughts cloud his mind at this time. As K-0611 sprinted through the underground tunnels, he soon emerged out in the open. Glancing around, he could make out some blonde's, but none were his target. Pressing a button near his ear, the spy whispered into the device lodged inside.

"Nothing in the main court." He waited for a reply.

"Same here. No trace of the target in the plaza."

"No trace of him in the prisoner chamber either."

The blonde waited for the other submissions to render, and continued his way down the hall. Lowering his head, K-0611 avoided making eye contact with the other kitsunes.

"0611, check in the dorms."

The kitsune nodded a 'roger,' and sprinted down the corridor in a flash. Pushing past a brown kitsune, his eyes locked onto the entrance to the dorms.

"Approaching destination."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto nuzzled against the werewolf as they chilled on the couch, watching TV. Well, actually, Noctis wasn't paying attention to the show at all. His eyes were locked onto a book. The blonde sighed, and closed his eyes softly.

"You know that Ardyn's probably searching for you, right?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Mhm..." Noct replied lazily.

 _'Mhm?!' The fuck_!

Prompto pushed off of the werewolf, and slapped a hand down on the page he was reading. Noctis glanced annoyingly at the blonde.

"Oi, I'm reading here."

"How can you be so damn chill about this?!" Prompto cursed. "We have to hide somewhere so Ardyn can't find us! He can't find you!"

Noctis sighed. " _Tch_. Don't worry. I can defend myself just fine."

"No, no no no, you _can't_. You couldn't even beat three kitsunes! He's most likely gonna come at you with ten this time!" Prompto bellowed.

Closing the book, the werewolf rubbed his eye with one hand tiredly. "Well, you were his strongest soldier, right?" Prompto didn't answer. Noctis continued. "Whoever else he sends, they're probably weaker than half of you. Stop worrying so much, Prom."

The blonde slammed his hand on Noct's lap, surprising the werewolf with a jolt. "How do you know that?! You've never known Ardyn as long as I have!"

Noctis just grunted, and pushed the blonde's hand off his legs. "He's a creepy old man who experiments on creatures. Not only is he a dick, but he's a retarded dick. Anything I miss?"

"He's not _retarded_ , Noct!"

Noctis scoffed. "Oh yeah? If he really wanted to keep me in one place, he'd have chained me in that room for as long as he wanted."

"Ardyn's not what you expect! He has various tricks up his sleeve!" Prompto wailed. Grabbing the werewolf's wrist, the blonde tugged Noctis onto his feet, and dragged his towards the door.

"We're leaving."

Noctis glanced at the kitsune confusingly. "What do you mean _leaving_?"

Prompto glared at the werewolf, making Noct jolt back slightly. "I mean, we're leaving the cave. _Forever_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gladio, the glaives can't go on much longer!" Ignis shouted from the end. "We've been running for _hours_!"

"Iggy, shut it! I see an opening right up ahead!" Gladio yelled.

"Is it Niflheim?" Aranea shouted.

Bursting out of the never ending forest, Gladio peered out in the distance. He glanced at where the scent radiated from the most, and gasped. "Iggy... Aranea... you might wanna take a look at this."

Running out of the woods, the glaives panted and wheezed, trying to regain their breath. Aranea and Ignis followed behind them.

"What...?" Ignis started.

Gladio nodded. "Yeah. A cave."

Aranea narrowed her eyes. " _Kitsunes_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sprinting towards the dorm rooms, K-0611 glanced at each individual cave, sniffing for the blonde's scent.

It's getting stronger.

He notified the others on the earpiece. "Target located. Approaching this instant."

"Excellent. Locate the target, but do not engage until further instruction."

"Roger that."

The blonde ran silently through the corridors, passing cave be cave.

 _Found you.._.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon! We're going inside to give these furries a piece of our minds!" Gladio bellowed, summoning his greatsword. Aranea and Ignis both followed behind, and the glaives just nodded in approval.

As they ran closer to the cavern, Ignis could sense that something wasn't right. "Gladio, I"-

"I know, Iggy!" The soldier interrupted. "I'm getting hard headed, but in situations like this, I _have_ to!"

Ignis shook his head abruptly. "No, it's not that, it's just..."

Aranea turned to glance at the man. "What?"

Ignis is pushed his glasses up, and pointed to a piece of metal sticking out from behind the cavern.

"The _hell_...?" Gladio lifted a hand up, motioning for them to halt. He ran over to the back of the cave to investigate. Pushing his way through the plants, the soldier peered over the edge of the cliff. His eyes widened. "Aranea... Ignis... you might want to come look at this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto led the werewolf through the maze of tunnels, searching for an exit.

Noctis closed his good eye, and held a hand up to his aching head. "God, Prom, how many twists and turns are in this damn cave? I feel like throwing up."

The blonde just scoffed, and continued dragging the pile of fur around. "There's gotta be an exit somewhere at the back of this cave!"

"Dude, why are we even running away from this place anyway...? I'd much rather be sleeping." Noctis grumbled.

Prompto whipped to glare at the werewolf, sending Noctis stumbling back in surprise. "Is your brain even working?? _Ardyn_! A-r-d-y-n! He's a damn hunter, and you've got a target painted all over!"

Noctis slumped his head forward tiredly. "Ok... I'll just... I dunno, hide from him, then..."

"That's exactly what we're _doing_ , idiot." The kitsune rolled his eyes.

The werewolf yawned, and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Prom, what's today's date...?"

"Eh?" Prompto asked confusingly.

Two tired blinks. "Like, the _date_ , dude. Month, day, year?"

The blonde looked at Noct strangely, but replied nonetheless. "November 16, 2018. Happy?"

Noctis shook his head miserably. "That explains it."

Prompto shifted his tail in frustration. "Explains what? What does it mean?!"

Another yawn.

" _Hibernating_ season, Prom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is it. I can _taste_ his scent.

K-0611 swung the cave door open, sprinting inside the room, searching the place for any trace of life. "The _hell_...?" The room was empty. _Nobody_. All the furniture and belongings were still inside, but the owner must have left right before he had found him. The spy clenched his fist in frustration, and slammed it against the wall. "Dammit...!"

Speaking into the earpiece, K-0611 replied that the suspect has supposedly fled along with the test subject. He glanced around the room as more replies came on the speaker.

"Are you positive, K-0611?"

The kitsune sighed, and replied with a 'yes.'

"Very well. Continue searching, then. From the time the target had left, he's most likely not outside the cave yet. He knows that at the front entrance, he'd get caught, so he's probably looming somewhere around the back of the cavern. Go check."

"Roger."

"But before you do that, come to the man entrance real quick, K-0611."

The kitsune twitched an ear in confusion, and asked why.

"Insomnia _finally_ came to retrieve their little weapon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto froze. "Eh, you hibernate?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Duh, of course I do. Don't you too?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. Normal foxes hibernate, but kitsunes are different."

"Huh." The werewolf yawned, and stretched his limbs tiredly. "Well, let's get out of this place quickly. Can't stand running right now."

Prompto nodded, and continued leading the way through the cramped tunnels. "Hey Noct..."

"...yeah...?"

"What do you usually do during these times?"

Noctis looked down to the ground. "Well, back in Insomnia, Ignis would make all sorts of meals for me, and I'd just sleep in bed until spring."

Prompto glanced at the werewolf. "Who's _Ignis_?"

"Eh? Oh. He's just... a close friend of mine..." Noctis replied slowly.

Prompto sighed. "Ah, ok." The blonde softened his gaze. "Am I... a close friend... to you?"

Noctis immediately put his mask back on, and laughed. "What? Don't be stupid, Prom. Isn't it obvious?"

The blonde stared at Noctis intently.

"Of _course_ you are."

Prompto couldn't help but smile. Those words seemed to have traveled from his ears all the way down to his beating heart.

"Now, about the whole escaping plan?" Noctis grinned, tightening his grip lightly on Prompto's hand.

"O-oh, yeah." Prompto shuffled, whipping back around, trying to hide his blush.

 _Friend-zoned_.

Noctis thought playfully. Leaning closer until his body leaned up against the kitsune's back, and curled his tail around his leg. "Insomnia?"

Prompto reddened like a tomato, and brushed Noctis off immediately, smirking.

"Insomnia it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running through the crowded tunnels, K-0611 could swear the target was somewhere in this maze. Not only did his scent linger around each corner, but a trail of white fur was laid out right before him. Smiling to himself, the kitsune grabbed a few strands and followed the trail.

"This is K-0611. Target and subject are almost certainly at the back exit area. Requesting permission for all to come immediately."

"K-0897 here. Are you absolutely positive?"

"If I wasn't, why would I be messaging you?"

"Very well. Calling all spies to the back exit system immediately."

K-0611 kept sprinting towards the trail, following the scent like a cat to a mouse. After a few minutes of running, he could hear distant footsteps behind him.

 _Good. They've arrived_.

He signaled them to follow behind him with a raised fist.

After a while, K-0611 could feel the werewolf's present, he was this close. With a twitch of an ear, he notified the others, although they probably noticed too.

Turning a corner, he could see a flash of blonde and black run before him. Smiling to himself, the kitsune motioned for the others to follow him.

"Get the targets."

More flashes of fur flew past him, making his own spiked blonde curls fly through the air.

"Shut them down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Gladio bellowed as he invaded the cave, causing ruckus throughout the area. Barging through the multiple kitsunes, he flung them in al directions. Grabbing their tails, the soldier picked them up like mere cats and eyed them furiously, threatening to kill. "Which one of you have Noctis?" He pointed a a brown furred kitsune boldly. "You?" The kitsune backed up uncertainly, stuttering a 'no sir.' Gladio scoffed, and wallowed over to her, and grabbed the collar of her shirt. Lifting the kitsune up, he glared at her intensely. "I don't believe you. Not any of you mutts."

"She doesn't know, so let her go!" A voice rang through the crowd, and a black kitsune emerged, pushing Gladio away from the young woman. She stumbled back, and he caught her by the arm. "You ok, Cindy?"

Gasping for air, the woman nodded lightly. Turning to face the soldier, the black kitsune growled deep in his throat.

"You _bastard_."

Gladio snarled back, and stomped over to the man, but Ignis stopped him from going any further. Pushing his glasses up, he spoke in a gentle and serious tone. Not as intense as Gladio's voice, but just as scary.

"Why are you mad at us? You're the ones that stole something from us. We're just taking back what's ours."

The kitsune glared at the man, and stood up, his tail bristling behind him. "I'll show you something to gawk about..." he sprinted towards the soldiers, anger flashing in his eyes. Gladio scoffed, and caught the kitsune by the head, and slammed it into the ground. The kitsune yelped in pain, and struggled under the former glaive's grasp. The soldier let go, and kicked the body into a wall.

The kitsune struggled to stand up, a trickle of blood slid from his forehead down to his chin. Panting, he brushed the grime off his face, and advanced towards the soldiers again, only to be stopped by a hand grasping his arm. Turning back, he saw Cindy. "Cindy... stay out of this."

"No!" The brown kitsune pleaded. "Drautos, you can't beat these guys alone! You'll just get yourself killed!"

Drautos sighed, and brushed her hand off. "Well, at least I'll die with one of their severed heads in my jaws." And with that, the kitsune morphed into a fox, and pounced forward, charging for Gladio.

"Stop!" Cindy shouted, but the kitsune ignored her.

Gladio smirked, and summoned his greatsword. As Drautos pounced, he swung the sword up, aiming to slice the fox in two. The kitsune dodged it, but barely. It still sliced through a thin layer of skin on his left shoulder. Sliding on the stone floor, the kitsune bunched up his muscles, and lunged for the soldier again. Gladio swung the sword back around, but Drautos went underneath the blade, and latched onto one of the soldier's ankles. Sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, he could taste the warm blood flooding in his mouth.

"Damn _pest_!" Gladio roared, and grabbed the fox's tail, flinging the kitsune off. Drautos slammed in a wall, and crumpled to the ground. The soldier smirked, and threw his sword at the kitsune, aiming for the heart.

"Drautos! Look out!" Cindy shouted. The kitsune hurriedly scrambled out of the way, just in time to avoid the blade. It lodged into the cave wall, and dissipated into blue flashes of light before vanishing in the air. Drautos lunged for the man again, only to be caught by the throat. As Gladio tightened his grip on the kitsune's throat, Drautos let out a yelp. The soldier smirked, and slammed the body into the ground. A thump sounded through the halls, and the crowd winced in fear. The kitsune struggled to his feet, and growled at the man.

"Tired already?" Gladio sneered. "But I'm just starting to have some fun!" The kitsune snarled, and jumped onto a ledge, scratching the stone. As Drautos scraped his claws on the cave floor, a sickening sound echoed all throughout the area. The soldier growled and held his hands to his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. The kitsune took this moment to jump up and close his jaws around Gladio's neck, causing the man to fall onto his back. "Argh! Get off!" He landed blows to the kitsune, but couldn't get free. Struggling against the grip, the soldier cursed loudly.

Cindy and the crowd cheered Drautos on, some even jumping in to help. Aranea ran in to help, but was overwhelmed by more kitsunes. "Gladio!" She shouted.

The crowd grew louder as the soldier's struggles became weaker. Drautos smirked, and tightened his grip on the man's neck, planning to snap it in two.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out through the cave, rattling the walls. The crowd grew quiet in an instant, and saw as the black kitsune tumbled off the man, falling on the ground with a lifeless _thump_. Blood poured out of a bullet wound, and his desperate gasps for air grew short and stuffier before going completely still. The kitsunes stared at the lifeless body in shock. Turning to face the direction the bullet came from, their eyes landed on a tall, skinny man.

As Gladio pushed himself off the ground, he rubbed his neck sorely and gasped for breath. "Thanks, Iggy."

Pushing his glasses up, the man reloaded a shiny metal revolver, and spoke in a serious and calm tone. "No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, this way!" Prompto urged, dragging a half conscious body along. "I can see the exit!"

"Mmm..." Noctis groaned, struggling to keep his uninjured eye open. His head lolled to one side painfully, and he lazily pulled it back up. "Are we there yet...?"

"Almost, dude. Just... stay with me a little longer, ok?" Prompto reassured, patting the werewolf's ears gently. They responded with a slight twitch. Smiling, the blonde edged his way closer to the exit. "Almost... there..." reaching out, the blonde stumbled back in surprise when a force pushed him in the opposite direction. "The hell?!"

A black figure appeared in front of him, and a few more soon followed. "What is this...?" The blonde growled menacingly. "Who are you guys, and what do you want?"

A figure in the middle smirked, and walked forward, letting light shine on his features. His blonde spiky hair flowed like a porcupine, and his eyes were blue just like Prompto's. " _We_ , are Ardyn's secret army, and we're here for the werewolf." Stepping forward threateningly, he held a hand forward. "Hand him over."

Prompto growled deep in his throat, and got into a defensive position. "And if I refuse?"

The other kitsune sighed, and pulled a huge sword from his back. "Then there will be _consequences_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ardyn was in the experiment room, shuffling around, waiting for his faithful test subject to return. Suddenly, a kitsune was slammed against the metal door, making Ardyn jolt up in surprise. "What the...?" He pressed his ear to the door, trying to make out what was going on on the other side. Unfortunately, the door was so heavily packed with metal that barely any sound could get through.

Sighing, the kitsune turned the door knob, and opened the door. Staring at the bodies around the cave room, Ardyn cursed under his breath. " _Fuck_."

Turning the corner, he made out a group of men in the main area. Not just any men, though. These were glaives.

 _Insomnia_.

Ardyn smirked.

 _So, they finally came to take their **pet** home_.

One of the men noticed the kitsune, and stomped over, grabbing the man by his throat. " _You_..."

" _Me_."

The man growled. "What have you done with Noctis?" He tightened his grip on the kitsune's neck, and lifted him up in the air.

Ardyn just smiled grimly, and stared right back into the soldier's gleaming eyes.

"Answer me!" The former glaive bellowed.

"Gladio, is it?" The kitsune chuckled.

The soldier snarled, and threw the kitsune into a wall. "I said answer me!"

Coughing up a few droplets of blood, Ardyn smirked at the man. "I see you've finally decided to retrieve you _pet_."

Gladio's gaze hardened, and he landed a punch to the kitsune.

Wiping the grime off his face, the kitsune maintained his smile. "Too bad that you're just _too late_."

The soldier roared, and slammed Ardyn's head in the wall. "What are you hiding?? What are Niflheim ships doing parked by you cave??"

The kitsune laughed. "Ah, so you've finally noticed those, huh?"

No response.

Ardyn continued on. "You see, us kitsunes and Niflheim have a nice little alliance against Insomnia now."

Gladio snarled at the man. "What does Noctis have to do with this?"

"Oh, he actually is an essential part in our plan here! You won't believe it!" Ardyn chuckled.

"Give. Him. Back. _Now_."

The kitsune sighed, and rubbed his head. "Gosh, when will you humans listen?"

No response.

 _I already told you this, haven't I_?

"You're just too late."

End of Chapter 5: 

**Hey, peeps! How was it? Sorry this chapter was published to late. I was busy with homework. _Nothing_ middle school does can really prepare you for the monstrosities of high school, I'll say that. But anyway, leave how you think of this chapter in the comments below! I love seeing responses to these, really. It helps keep me going, y'know? Who needs food when you've got reviews, right? Ok ok, enough rambling from me. Have a good day, and good night. Peace out, rainbow trouts!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers! Good news, early release! Yay! Anyway, some tough situations are in this chapter. No smut, sorry, but I feel like this story doesn't really have a time and place for smut right now. Gotta pull heartstrings any way I can, right? Ok, so Noctis and Prompto have a little trouble on their journey away. Also, have you guessed who K-0611 is yet? Here's a hint. He's not in FFXV. Not a character in it, anyway. He's in a different Final Fantasy game. Ok, only one hint, because further on in the story, he will be revealed, so calm down. Gladio gets mad (again), and a warning of violence in this chapter. Again, not too much, more like a-lot-but-not-that-much-violence. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Go on, read the giant vomit pile of words below. I know you want to! See ya at the bottom! Enjoy.**

Instincts Chapter 6:

 _Helpless_

Prompto stumbled back nervously. "And what if I refuse?"

The blonde kitsune stared at him coldly, and sighed. "Then there will be _consequences_." Pulling a huge sword of from his backside, he gets in a defensive position. "We _will_ use force if we have to."

Prompto scoffed. "Oh, _please_. Just _try_ to beat me. Ardyn's been hiding a damn secret army from the rest of us the entire time, but you're probably just as weak as a newborn!" The blonde gently moved the werewolf to a nearby corner so he could lean against it for support, and gently ran a hand through those back locks of his. "Don't worry, Noct. Soon, we'll get you back in no time."

Noctis just tiredly blinked up at the kitsune, and nodded slowly. "You promise...?"

Prompto smiled behind his shoulder. " _Promise_." He returned back to the blonde kitsune. Pulling a dagger out of his left pocket, Prompto growls deep in his throat. " _Try_ me."

K-0611 smirked. "My pleasure." Gripping his sword tightly, he swung at the other kitsune. Prompto jumped out of the way easily, and charged towards the spy. He attempted to stab the man in the side, but the kitsune was a lot faster than he had expected. K-0611 dodged the blow with ease and spun around, grabbing Prompto's wrist in one hand while blocking the dagger in the other. Smirking, K-0611 decided to end this quickly. Kicking his sword up from his feet, he let go of one of Prompto's wrists only to stab the blade through it.

Kitsune wailed in pain, and struggled to get loose from the spy's grasp. The scream snapped Noctis awake, and he whipped his head around, staring in shock at Prompto. K-0611 smirked, and released the kitsune's injured wrist. Prompto took action, and flipped the dagger up, catching the handle in his jaws. He swiped at the other kitsune, slightly grazing the flesh on his neck. It was deep enough to cause blood, but not deep enough to be fatal. K-0611 released his other wrist while dodging Prompto's attack, and the blonde quickly staggered back, clutching his injured hand.

"Hm, not so bad for a lowly newborn, right?" K-0611 sneered. "C'mon, Prompto, let me feel _alive_!" The kitsune morphed into a golden pelted fox, and lunged for Prompto.

"Prom, look out!" Noctis shouted, and struggled to stand up, only to fall back down again.

 _Dammit.._.!

Prompto thumped our of the way, rolling into a tunnel wall. Groaning, the kitsune stumbled up, and held the dagger in his good hand. "Don't think I'm finished just like that...!" And with that, the kitsune pounced upon the giant fox, digging his blade into a shoulder blade.

K-0611 roared, and tried to fling the kitsune off, but Prompto latched on no matter how many walls he was slammed into.

 _Huh, using the same technique that brought me down_.

Noctis smiled lightly, but felt so helpless that he couldn't help Prompto fight off this spy. "Kick his ass, Prom!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Promptly glanced at the werewolf, and grinned. "I already _am_!" He shouted back, and dug the dagger deeper in the fox's shoulder. K-0611 growled, and soon got an idea. After a few more minutes of struggling, the fox ran straight for Noctis, planning to barrel him over. Noctis noticed, and yelped in surprise, desperately trying to crawl out of the way. Promptly realized what the kitsune was doing, and reacted immediately. Jumping in front of the fox, Prompto stuck the dagger into one of the beast's eyes, and turned the handle, feeling the eye get crushed completely. K-0611 roared in agony, and tripped on his legs, tumbling down to a halt just before slamming Noctis into the wall.

"Damn you...!" The kitsune growled, and cupped his injured eye with his hand.

Hopping down, Prompto toyed with the blood-tipped knife. "Now, you look just like your so called _test subject_."

K-0611's expression turned dark, and the fox lunged out, snapping his jaws shut on the blonde's dagger. Ripping it out of his grip, K-0611 flung the blade up and deep into the concrete ceiling. Lodged stuck, Prompto no longer had any weapon to fight with. Smirking, K-0611 backed up, and pounced, attempting to squash the man into a pancake. Literally.

Luckily, Prompto was fast, and moved out of the way in an instant. Appearing behind the spy, he morphed into his own fox form, and snapped his jaws on the kitsune's stubby tail. K-0611 roared in anger, twisting in all directions to try and dislodge the fur from the blonde. Other spies were getting worried, and some joined in on the fight.

The whole thing was like a massive heap of fur and claws. Noctis couldn't even pinpoint which fox was Prompto. Until a blonde fox was thrown up in the air in the midst of the crowd. It's fur was torn and bloody, but not with his own blood. Noctis stared in awe as the kitsune twisted around flexibly, and surged back inside the eye of the storm. Backing away from the fury, Noctis rested his head on a wall of the concrete corridors, and sighed breathlessly.

 _Dammit_.

Grinding his teeth together, Noctis smashed his fist in the wall angrily.

 _I can't fucking do anything_.

Glancing back at the mess, Noctis would see Prompto in the middle, jumping and dodging, occasionally slashing the necks of a few spies. Watching their bodies fall limply to the ground was satisfying, but the blonde was definitely getting worn out himself. Noctis noticed his movements slowing and getting sloppier. Blood smeared on every part of his body, coating the fox in a deep red color.

A foul odor of copper made Noctis gag, and hold a hand up to his mouth, trying to block out the scent of death.

 _I can't stay like this_.

Pushing his way up on the wall groggily, Noctis held onto the cold concrete like it's his life support, and leaned against it, ignoring every muscle in his body complaining for sleep.

 _Sleep. That's all I'm good at_.

Grunting, the werewolf glanced back at the fight. Prompto was definitely wearing out. The more spies he kills, the more come in. It was like a full-out bloodbath.

 _Shit_.

Prompto was getting tired. He can't hold on much longer, and if Noctis doesn't do something quick, he's dead meat. Sure, Prompto's an amazing fighter, but the spies have number on their side.

 _I gotta do something_.

Noctis watched with horror as one of the kitsunes snapped their jaws around Prompto's hind leg, stimulating a yelp of pain echoing throughout the hallways. As more spies joined in, the werewolf stood in shock as the blonde was pulled under, and out of sight. The only thing he could see was a mass pile of fur and claws. Yells and wails of agony erupted through the area, making Noctis growl dangerously low.

 _Do something_.

Trying to gain enough balance to stand upright without support from the wall, Noctis grunted as his legs screamed in protest. The longer he took to stand the fuck up, the weaker Prompto's wails and shouts grew. Eventually, by the time Noctis was standing independently, the blonde's struggles were stilling, groaning softly as the hoard of kitsunes ripped up every patch of fur on his body.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. **Shit**. _

As some spies left to deal with their own wounds, Noctis could see Prompto's bloody, ragged body lying helplessly on the ground, K-0611 still biting the scruff of his neck aggressively. Noct's eyes widened in anger.

 _ **You**. You did this to him._

Rage consuming his train of thought, Noctis pushed up and off the wall, stomping menacingly towards the kitsunes, a gleam of bloodlust in his eyes. Some of the kitsunes glanced at him tauntingly.

"Stop. That. _Now_."

K-0611 halted, loosening his grip on the blonde's neck. Prompto gasped in a desperate heave of air, choking in the process. The spy sneered at Noctis teasingly. "Or what, pipsqueak?"

Feeling his inner wolf tingling loose, Noctis happily lets it course through his veins. The feeling of _power_ and _hatred_ over floods the tiredness lurking in his body, and Noctis growls deep in his throat.

"Or I'll _kill_ you. _All_ of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?!" Gladio bellowed, slamming Ardyn against the stone wall. Stumbling away from the soldier, Ardyn let's a chuckle loose as a thin drip of blood seeps from his temple. Ignis and Aranea gather around the kitsune, both armed and restraining themselves from killing him right then and there.

"Answer now, or there'll be nothing holding me back," Aranea growls as she edges closer and holds a blade against the kitsune's bobbling throat.

"Oh, _definitely_ ," Ardyn replies simply. "But first..."

Ignis steps in as well, and threatens to blow the cave inside out. "Nothing else! Let the damn words out!"

The kitsune smirks, and swipes strands of velvety red hair out of his eyes. "You have to answer _my_ question after."

Nobody speaks.

Ardyn continues. "As I've already told you nimwits earlier, you're just too _late_. He's gone." Gladio barks out a complaint, but the kitsune slushes him quickly. "Now, answer _my_ question." Pulling out a small bottle with what seems like a pint of blood inside from his jacket pocket, Ardyn holds it up to smell that _delicious_ scent. Allowing the soldiers to analyze the bottle, Ardyn pops the top off, and swishes the blood inside gently. "Have you ever wondered why us _kitsunes_ would want to capture your dear _pet_?"

No response.

Snorting, the kitsune walks around and toys with the bottle. "Ever wondered why I'd want his sweet, _succulent_ blood...?"

Still no response.

Ardyn halts, and raises the glass to his lips, just enough to stop it from pouring into his mouth. "Well then, I'll show you _very soon_..."

Gladio's the first to realize, and immediately lashes out, trying to stop the kitsune. "Stop him from drinking that!" Aranea and Ignis stare confusedly, but dash towards the kitsune mercilessly, weapons raised, but they're too late.

The three watch helplessly as the last drop of werewolf blood slips out of the bottle and lands lightly on Ardyn's tongue. Immediately, dark red mist swirls around the kitsune, and the only thing the soldiers could hear was the hysterical laughter erupting from the mess. The glaives and kitsunes stop fighting as a huge mound forms from the mist, and stare at it, ghastly looks painted on their faces. The shadowed figure lets out a low, deep crackling sound that sends chills down every soul in the area.

As the dark mist clears, the form lunges out, growling like a _monster_. It charged for Aranea first, slamming into the mercenary's body, knocking the air out of her system. Aranea's eyes widen at the sight of red fur slams into her, flinging her into a wall. Crumpling to the ground, her grip on the blade weakens, and she's pretty sure her mind was knocked right out of her head.

"Aranea!" Gladio shouted, but she was still too shocked at the sudden impact to hear him. Everybody's eyes were directed at the beast in front of them. It's fur was blood red, and it was as big as three full grown bears. It was _terrifying_. Saliva dripped freely from its massive jaws, and beast yellow eyes glistened menacingly.

As it laughed, it seemed to shake the entire cave itself. "You see?! _This_ is why I risked my best hunters to retrieve your mutt!" Raising a passive paw, Ardyn smashed a hole through one of the stone walls with ease. Chuckling at this sudden power, the kitsune felt _unstoppable_. "Just a pint of pure werewolf blood and a few other concoctions, _boom_! Me, a _puny_ kitsune, can be a full grown _werewolf_!"

Ignis couldn't even think straight.

 _My god_. _That **thing** 's bigger than Noctis_!

The solder stumbles back, overwhelmed by the amount of bloodlust emitting from the beast.

 _So **this** is big how a full grown werewolf is._..

 _We've got to be careful_...

The kitsune smirks, eyes gleaming like the setting sun. "Now, still wanna _fight_...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto was exhausted. The more he brings down, the more come in. He's been trying to spare their lives by just knocking them out or immobilizing them, but he might have to change ways soon. These spies...they're _really_ trying to kill him.

It wasn't until one of the kitsunes snapped his jaws around Prompto's ankle, that finally brought the hunter down. Immediately, kitsunes overwhelmed him, beating and kicking him in every direction. The blonde spy was in the middle of the madness, bringing down the most hits and cuts. Prompto tried to struggle away, but he was stuck. Trapped. _Hopeless_.

Out in the distance, he could make out Noct's frightful shouting, but there was too much going on to let him focus on what he was really saying.

 _Is this it..._?

 _Is this how I go_...?

More cuts and bruises were painted onto his wrecked body, tearing up clothes and skin at the same time.

 _In the end, I didn't even get to say to Noct that.._.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde kitsune raised a hand to stop. Prompto was barely conscious by now, so fighting back was off the chart.

"Take that, _brat_ ," K-0611 scoffed, and nudged the blonde's dirt smeared head with his foot.

 _I loved him_...

"Stop that!" A shout rang throughout the hallways, making both Prompto and K-0611 stumble a little. The kitsunes glanced around to see an enraged, smoldering figure in front of them. His normal blue eyes glistened a deep red with bloodlust, and when the spies stepped aside to reveal the beaten and battered figure, the werewolf snapped. " _You_..." venom dripped from his words as he spat them out like flies.

K-0611 just kicked Prompto's body aside, cracking his knuckles. " _Me_."

Noctis felt the burning sensation to transform boil in his blood, and he gladly accepted it. White fur sprouting from every pore of his body, Noctis felt as his bones rearranged themselves, and tripled in size. Ears flat against his head, Noctis glared at the kitsunes menacingly.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you."

The kitsunes didn't even as much as flinch. Laughing it off, K-0611 snorted at the teen. "Oh, _please_. Just try." Morphing into a fox, he got into a defensive position.

Even though Noct's body was still halfway transformed, the teen pounced anyway, anger swarming his train of thought. Lunging his claws towards the foxes, Noctis landed on the stone ground with a _crash_ , claws scraping against the stone floor. K-0611 ducked underneath the wolf, and slid under his stomach, slicing through the flesh with his jagged claws. Noctis snarled in frustration, and whipped his body around, trying to snatch the puny creature up in his jaws. K-0611 slipped through just like that, and delivered another swipe to his left leg.

 _Dammit_...!

Noctis wavered, and paused a while, breathing heavily. The other kitsunes edged closer, preparing to strike all at once. Noctis ignored them, and focused on completing the transformation fully.

 _Carbuncle, I want you to give me all of your power_.

Nothing but silence echoed through the tunnels.

 ** _What...?! Are you serious_**?!

 _For once, yes_.

 ** _Noct, you can barely control half of my power. If you get the full dose_**...

Noctis squeezed his fists tightly.

 _Nonsense! This is urgent_!

 ** _No, young man If you die, so do I_**.

 _What?! Why_?!

 ** _Because this amount of force brought all at once could end up killing your tired body_**.

 _That doesn't **fucking** matter! Prompto needs me_!

 ** _Watch your language! Besides, who's Prompto_**?

 _He's... a close friend of mine_.

No response.

By this point, the kitsunes were edging closer and closer, so arguing with Carbuncle would be totally pointless now. K-0611 took advantage of this, and pounced on the teen, trying to pin his arms and legs down before the transformation was fully complete.

"Fuck...!" Noct cursed, and rolled out of the way, just managing to escape the fox's jagged claws. Landing lightly on the other side of the corridor, Noctis growled low in his throat, and swiped at the kitsunes. His claws met their bodies and practically tore their bones off, but they had strength in numbers. It wasn't soon until the werewolf realized that he was being surrounded just like Prompto.

 _God, I can't fight all of them like this_...

Grunting in annoyance, Noctis spotted the blonde's limp, lifeless body lying near a wall nearby.

 _I gotta do something_...!

Noctis made a die for it, going under the pouncing kitsunes and sliding over to the wall. Grabbing the limp body gently but firmly in his jaws, he turned around and sprinted further in the corridors. Of course, he had no idea where he was going, but he had to save the skin on his and Prompto's backs.

Halfway down the corridor, Noct could hear the stomping paws of kitsunes behind him. He teased up, and urged his aching muscles to run faster. At this point, hiding from them is not an option anymore. With the blood dripping out of Prompto's mouth, leaving a trail, they'll be tracked down in minutes. Making a tight turn, Noctis almost stumbled on his own four paws as he slammed into a wall. Yelping in pain, the limp blonde slipped through his mouth, landing roughly on the other side of the tunnel. Dazed, it took Noctis a few seconds to register what was up and what was down.

"Well well, look who got _lost_." K-0611's familiar cold tone echoed in his eardrums, and brought Noctis back together. Shaking his head violently, he saw a group of kitsunes swarming Prompto's unconscious form. Anger and fear welled up inside him, turning his eyes a bright red.

"No...! Get away from him!" Getting back up on all four paws, he pounded towards them, planning on slamming them all the way through the tunnel walls.

Just before closing his jaws over one of the foxes, a sharp pain emitted from his tail, pulling him backwards. Crying out, Noctis felt his whole body get thrown back. Falling on the hard ground with a sickening _crack_ , Noct sword that his tailbone broke from impact. Panting heavily, his eyes were still spinning. Glancing back at what the force was, his eyes landed on a blonde fox, his tail in his jaws.

 _You_...

Struggling to his feet, Noctis dislodged his tail painfully from the blonde's mouth, ripping fur and flesh off. Yelping, Noctis shivered in his pelt.

Smiling with a smug face, K-0611 licked the blood off his mouth greedily. " _Delicious_..."

The other kitsunes were not all around Prompto, biting and scratching the helpless heap of fur. Noctis just stared at the scene, a ghastly expression painted on his face.

 _Do something_...

Trying to move, Noctis grunted in anger as fear overwhelmed his body, freezing every muscle still.

 _Do something_...

K-0611 glanced back at Noctis, a cold glare piercing his hard shell. "Looks like you're next, _boy_."

Noctis couldn't move. Nothing in his body listened to him. It was like fear had wrapped its long, crooked limbs around him, entangling him in an impossible knot.

 _I have to do something_...

As K-0611 stalked menacingly towards him, Noct was certain the blonde could practically _hear_ his heart beating out of his chest.

 _Move_...

"...r-run..." a faint voice croaked through all the madness, just managing to make its way into Noct's brain. Turning, Noctis glanced over at the beaten up body of Prompto's. His eyes were a dull green color instead of their normal sky blue, and they were peeking just a slit open, glancing up at the werewolf.

 _Move_...

K-0611 was half a meter away, his jaws bloody and menacing.

Noct's mind filled up with ideas, fight or flight instincts taking over like a drug.

"Say goodnight, _brat_...!" K-0611 snarled, and lunged, claws out.

 _Move_...!!

Roaring in anger, Noctis snapped his head downwards, biting down on his own leg. Blood gushed out like a red river, and Noct winced as pain rippled through his body, overwhelming the fear. The coppertaste burned on his tastebuds, and Noctis immediately sprung in action. He wanted to jump in front of the kitsunes, grabbing Prompto, and smashing them into a bloody pulp, but instead, he found his body running in the _opposite_ direction of the scene.

K-0611 landed with a _thud_ on the stone ground, claws scrabbling making a sickening _screech_ throughout the tunnels. Noctis winced, lowering his ears flat against his head.

 _He had to escape_.

 _He had to get out_.

Ahead, it was a dead end, but Noct's brain was so full of adrenaline, cautious thoughts were floating around unnoticed. Slamming head-first into the stone wall, the whole area shook as cracks ran up and down the wall, stretching across like a creature. Rocks flew everywhere as Noctis broke through the stone barrier. Dust and moonlight filled the area, nearly blinding the kitsunes.

 _He had to survive_.

Noctis was sure that if he didn't have gallons of adrenaline flowing through his veins, his body would have collapsed from the impact. Once through the wall, Noctis ran. He flew. Flying like an eagle towards freedom. Tears flew from his stinging eyes as air and dust particles rushed into him, slapping him like a maniac. He didn't even bother to look back at Prompto, who was still lying lifelessly on the stone ground, surrounded by a hoard of angry kitsunes.

If he had looked closely, he would have seen the slight cracked smile on the blonde's dirty face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gladio was too shocked to even speak. What is this thing?! Ardyn was bigger than two Nocts combined. Gripping his sword tightly, he watched as the "werewolf" in front of him moved and jostled around in the small area.

"Oh, for _fuck_ 's sake..." Aranea groaned, and summoned a spear. As the gigantic mound in front of her growls deep in his throat, she backs up, and charges straight for the beast. Jumping off the ground with one swift motion, she aimed the spear for the wolf's eye. It's not like a lumpy pointy stick could penetrate his rough hide, anyway.

Ardyn noticed, and jumped out of the way swiftly, making the mercenary lodge the spear in a cave wall. Cursing under her breath, the mercenary let go of the handle, and landed lightly on the ground. "You're quite fast for such a large creature."

The mutated kitsune smirked, revealing an array of white sparkling dagger-like teeth. "And you'll be my next meal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is bad. This is terrible. Sad. Horrible. Cold. _Impossible_. Even though he had broken through the stick wall, it had left him dazed. By now, he had turned back into his human form. Running awkwardly to god-knows-where, Noctis was pretty sure if he wasn't running on pure adrenaline, he would've collapsed by now. He could still make out a few thumps of paws trailing behind him, meaning that the chase wasn't over yet. Judging from the fur and footprints he'd left behind, it would be stupid to hide behind a bush or something.

Swaying side to side, Noctis was pretty sure he was slowing down every second. His vision became blurrier with every step he took, and the hibernation effects were tugging at his consciousness with full force. Noctis grunted. All he wanted to do was sleep back in Insomnia. Not only had he relied so heavily on Prompto, but in the end, he had _abandoned_ him with the wretched kitsunes, all battered and torn up.

He guessed that he was just a selfish animal after all.

 _Fuck me_...

Distracted by the incoherent thoughts clouding his mind, Noctis didn't even notice that the sun had fully set by now, covering everything in sight with a dark black blanket. Too bad there was no pillow included. Not in his werewolf form, night vision didn't work when he was human, so basically he was wandering all alone randomly in wherever the _fuck_ this was.

Tripping on the overgrown roots of a tree, Noctis yelped as he face-planted the ground, eating a mouthful of dirt. He laid facedown on the cool ground for a while, sighing as the cold waves seemed through his sweat-sheeted skin. After god-knows how long, Noctis winced as the sound of footsteps echoed, and groaned, struggling back up to his feet, spitting out pebbles and grass. Wiping his grime-covered face, Noctis continued wallowing aimlessly through the array of trees.

He wasn't sure how long he had been wandering off, but he soon found himself sprawled out under a crooked tree. Opening his eyes just a slit, Noctis saw black silhouettes of kitsunes as they approached him slowly. Grunting, he tried to lift himself up and crawl away, but it felt like every muscle and nerve was completely frozen in place. He couldn't even as much as twitch in agony as one of the spies lifted his battered body up.

The last thing he remembered was something hard wacking his head, and then everything faded black.

K-0611 smirked evilly, and pressed the button on his earpiece, notifing Ardyn about the mission.

beep* "Number?"

"K-0611 here."

"Ah, my fellow agent. How is the mission going?"

Smiling, the kitsune almost laughed the response out. "Good, sir. I was just reporting that the test subject and the traitor have been captured. What is to become of them?"

The other end of the speaker seemed to be busy with something, since clanking and yelling were almost too overwhelming to hear, but Ardyn's voice was louder and deeper somehow. K-0611 decided not to pay too much attention to it. He was a mere spy. Questioning his commander was pointless. "Ah, very well. Keep my little Noctis contained and ready for shipping. Tomorrow, he will be Niflheim's problem. Oh, and the blonde? Send him to the Niffs as well. I figured they could use an extra _soldier_."

K-0611 nodded. "Roger that."

" _Good_ , head back now. Your job is finished."

K-0611 smiled malevolently as he heard the soft _beep_ of disconnection.

Turning back to the group of kitsunes, he clapped his hands together victoriously.

"Nice job, everyone."

Sighs of relief echoed from the various foxes.

"Now, shall we head back?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the fight, Ardyn grunted in annoyance as the little earpiece vibrated, indicating his spies have some important news. Good or bad. Growling, he raised a jagged claw and gently pressed the receiving button.

Watching the "werewolf" answer a random call in the middle of battle confused the soldiers.

 _What the hell_...?

As the minutes passed by, Gladio could make out a wretched smile creep it's way up Ardyn's face.

" _Good_ , head back now. Your job is finished."

As a sold _beep_ echoed throughout the area, the glaives and kitsunes watched as Ardyn gently dislodged the device from his ear, and crushed it into dust with one paw.

"Sorry, gentlemen, I just had to pick up an important call," the man chuckled evilly. "You see, my spies were just notifying me that your precious little _pet_ and my traitorous _mutt_ have been captured."

Ignis' eyes widened in disbelief. "Noctis...?? Where...? When...?"

They watched furiously as the kitsune threw his head back, letting a sickening laugh erupt from his throat. "Oh, he's not _my_ problem. Niflheim's dealing with him now."

"The _hell_?!" Gladio snarled, muscled bunching up in anger.

Eyeing the man malevolently, Ardyn chirped lightly. "Oh, but don't let _that_ stop our little quarrel! I was just warming up!"

Gladio was fuming by now. "Why you..."

Ardyn growled teasingly, and ran straight for Gladio. Luckily, the soldier was far more prepared as a fighter than Aranea, and dodged the kitsune's attack with ease before summoning a greatsword, slashing the skin open on Ardyn's snout. Drops of blood flew out, staining the floor and the soldier's uniform. The kitsune flung in another attack, completely unphased from the cut. His swipe collided with Gladio's sword, causing sparks to fly.

"Argh...! Ignis, I hate to be the 'a little help' kinda guy but... A LITTLE HELP??" Gladio growled urgently.

Ignis immediately reacted, throwing daggers in the kitsune's direction. Ardyn bent his backbone so far it looked like it was about to crack, and then flew up in the air, avoiding both Ignis' and Gladio's attacks.

Both men looked up with a grunt as the kitsune flung itself past them, and towards the others.

"Shit...!" Gladio cursed, and sprinted in the direction of the glaives.

 _He's planning to eliminate the support members first_...!

 _Not so much of a stupid mutt, I guess_...

Summoning a shiny silver pistol, Ignis fired a warning shot. The glaives all turned and gasped, trying to flee, but it was too late. The "werewolf" lunged for them, practically _bowling_ the poor men over. The entire place looked like a mini war zone. Bodies lay on the ground motionless, man and kitsune both.

"Fuck..." Aranea grumbled, clutching her injured side weakly. "This guy... he's twice as strong as Noctis like this."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ignis muttered breathlessly. "He literally just took out half the glaives with one swoop."

" _Fuck_ no." Gladio cursed, gripping the handle to his greatsword tightly. "No way I'm losing to a _copycat_!"

Lunging again, he was stopped by Aranea stepping in front of him.

"Oi, get outta the way, or I'll charge through you too!"

"Shh, I got a plan, ok?" The mercenary whispered. "Trust me. Just wait for my signal."

Lowering his sword, the soldier watched as Aranea sauntered up to Ardyn, a smug look in her eyes.

The kitsune just chuckled deeply, already imagining the way he'll kill the woman.

 _Hmm, should I make it quick or slow_?

 _I could just easily snap her neck, but that's too boring_...

He eyed the woman greedily, licking his lips.

 _No, I'll restrain her underneath me, and let her dear comrades watch helplessly as I tear each and every one of her limbs out. It'll be a total bloodbath_...!

Bunching up his muscles excitedly, Ardyn watched as Aranea walked closer and closer.

 _I'll let her make the first attack, just to get their hopes up, so they can get their hopes up, and then I'll crush them into pieces_...!

By now, Ardyn looked like a child waiting to open his very first Christmas present. Tail wagging with excitement, the growls became soft snuffles.

Gladio just watched he woman, a concerned look in his eyes.

 _God, Aranea, I hope you know what you're doing_...

Just when Aranea was less than a meter away, Ardyn growled and waited for her to strike.

 _Here it comes_...!

The moment Aranea was right before touching his gigantic nose, she stopped, freezing in place. Ardyn was surprised, studying the woman intently, wondering what had happened. Her body shivered, twitching as her skin seemed to try and climb out of its bones. Both Ignis and Gladio watched with horror as her body contorted violently, thinking that Ardyn must have done something, but the kitsune's face was just as ghastly as theirs. Aranea's body spammed for about thirty seconds before going still. Her eyes turned dull and gray before rolling up into her head. A small high pitched nose escaped her throat before her entire body started _melting_ into the ground. No blood, no bones. Just... _mush_.

All of them stared in confusion at what the heck just happened before a low crack sounded underneath the "werewolf." Ardyn noticed, but didn't have enough time to get out of the way before Aranea's body sprouted through the floor, sending rocks and dust flying everywhere. She served Ardyn with a solid uppercut, making the kitsune tumble back in surprise, body slamming into the cave walls.

 _What_...

 _The_...

Both Ignis and Gladio stared at the pile of mush, Ardyn's toppled body, and Aranea herself, standing like nothing had every happened.

 _Fuck_...?!

Whipping her head to ther direction, the mercenary raised a, open palm, signaling them to attack. "C'mon! He's open right now!"

Both men stumbled back, but summoned their weapons, charging in for the kill. Ardyn was still too stunned from the uppercut to fully dodge the two's attack, wobbling on all four massive legs. Gladio's sword left large, openly inflamed wounds on the body while Ignis' blades only cut the veins, causing blood loss to take its effect.

Calling in the remaining glaives to join in, the entire thing was like a giant tornado of swords and fur. The other kitsunes were too shocked to do anything, some even taking the chance to flee.

Cuts and bruises covered the kitsune's body, staining his already-red fur a deep maroon. Blood splattered everywhere, making the ground a slippery battlefield. Ardyn roared in fury, spinning a 360, knocking all glaives off before bunching up his muscles and jumping in the air to escape more injuries.

Claws latching onto the ceiling, Ardyn smiled as he tugged, forming cracks and holes in the cave roof.

It was then when Gladio realized what the kitsune was planning. Ushering the glaives out the cave, they were once again surrounded by a bombardment of more kitsunes.

"God, _move_!" Aranea shouted, pushing the foxes out of the way with a lance. By now, the ceiling was crumbling. Rocks fell off and collided with the ground, some even penetrating the floor, bursting into the underground area. So not only were there giant holes in the roof, but there were giant pot holes in the ground as well. Since all the dust particles had blew out all the candlelights, the only source of light was the faint moonlight seeping in through cracks and holes.

Almost all the kitsunes in the area were fleeing, pushing past each other and jumping over pot holes.

"C'mon, _move_ it!" Aranea shouted, already running ahead. Gladio and Ignis led the remaining Glaives right behind her.

With Ardyn still latched onto the ceiling, bigger rocks were breaking off, crushing signs and shops. Everything was in a frenzy.

Pushing a mother kitsune out of the way, Gladio told Ignis to take the glaives and get out.

"I'll cover your backs!"

The female kitsune crumpled to the ground from the impact, practically _throwing_ her child with her. Crashing to the ground, a huge boulder slammed on top of her leg, snapping the bone in two. Her shriek echoed through the area, making Ignis flinch.

As bigger rocks crumpled off, every part of the cave was getting rained on.

"No! My child...!!!" The kitsune cried, trying her best to get free from the boulder pinning her down.

The young boy, too confused to realize the danger he's in, just stared at his mother helplessly, tears brewing at the corners of his eyes.

"Somebody help my son!!" She shrieked, crying desperately, her eyes bloodshot.

But nobody came. Everyone was too focused on their _own_ lives to care, making Gladio just stare at them coldly.

Soon, a male kitsune joined, trying to push the boulder away, but he was too weak to even budge it.

"Don't waste time on me, Mark! Save our _son_!!" The so-called wife screamed.

"What...?! Don't be ridiculous, Amy!" He shouted back desperately, whipping his head to glance at Gladio. His eyes widening with hope, the kitsune tried to wave the soldier over. "Hey you! Please, if you humans have any kindness in those hearts of yours! Help my wife and child, _please_!!"

If Gladio was paying attention, he would've reacted, but his body was frozen. Not a single emotion phasing through his face. As he continued to slice boulders in half to protect himself and his friends, he watched mercilessly as a giant rock crashed to the floor, crushing the wife and child immediately. The husband jolted back, still too shocked to move.

"W-what...? Amy...?" Tears brimming at his eyes, a thick layer of salty droplets splattered to the blood-soaked ground. "No.. no... no no No NO!" Slamming his fist to the floor, he turned all his anger to Gladio, who was frozen by now, still staring at the blood soaked boulder. " _You_..."

Eyes turning an empty feral color, his teeth sharpened as his body morphed into a fox. "This is _your_ fault...!"

Gladio stumbled back, mortified by the kitsune's hatred toward the _wrong_ person.

"Wait...! I was protecting _my_ friends! This isn't your fault, but it isn't mine either!"

"God, _shut up_!" The kitsune growled, claws flexing menacingly.

"No, it's _Ardyn_! He's the one who caused this avalanche of rocks!" Gladio pleaded.

"Not like it _matters_ anymore, does it? After I'm done with you, I'll kill _him_ too!"

The soldier dropped his sword. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to do this...!"

The kitsune interrupted Gladio's plea with a roar, and pounced on top of the soldier, knocking his backwards. Stumbling, Gladio didn't notice the giant crater behind him, and fell back with a yell, dragging the raging kitsune down with him.

The last thing Gladio heard was Ignis' desperate call, before falling into complete darkness.

Falling through the hole, the kitsune dug his claws into Gladio's shirt, making the man cry out in pain and anger.

"Even if I can't escape now, the least I can do it make you _rot_ with the rest of us!"

Gladio landed painfully on his back, letting a few blood droplets emerge from his mouth, and splatter onto the kitsune's snout.

The kitsune chomped down on the soldier's neck, planning to crush it in one bite, struggling, Gladio reached upwards and grabbed the fox's snout, swinging his bony body off.

The kitsune slammer into a few cabinets, knocking them unstable. Scrambling up to his paws, the fox glared at the man threateningly. Howling in rage, his voice was cut off as about five metal cabinets crashed on top of his body, pinning him underneath.

Struggling, the kitsune soon ran out of strength, morphing back into a human. His brown hair brushed against his eyelids as he soon collapsed fully onto the cold ground.

"I'll _kill_ you.. soon..."

Gladio sighed breathlessly, and laid back on the ground, staring at the top floor. Occasionally hearing Ignis and Aranea's calls, he smiled to himself.

 _Is this how I go_...?

He chuckled dryly, licking his cracked and bloody lips.

 _Iggy, Aranea, tell Noctis_...

Suddenly, a shower of rocks came in through the hole, completely covering the man in debris.

And then everything went black.

 _End of Chapter 6_ : 

**Hi, peeps! Now before all you Gladdy-daddy fans to berserk on me, hear me out, ok? Is this story finished? No, it's not. So stop crying, ok? He might not be dead! Yet. Mwahahaha!! That's all from me, so have a great day, and goodnight. Peace out, rainbow trouts! *runs away laughing like an evil witch***


End file.
